Infinity (Overwach Crossover)
by Defcon 201
Summary: Code name Infinity, is a strange anomaly. No one really knows what Infinity is, but they wish to find out. They will learn that some of them have met Infinity and hope to keep Infinity safe. But will they be able to keep Infinity away from danger? Will they keep Infinity safe or get dragged into something bigger than they anticipated. It won't make a whole lot of sense, till later
1. Chapter 1

Chance or Fate

After the Petris Act, Overwatch was disbanded. Everyone went their separate ways. Some turned into a vigilantes, other hide or went on to live a normal life.

When Genji left to recover and wander the world in search of meaning, he was attacked days before he came across an omnic monk, who would be his future mentor.

It was a swift ambush in frosted woods, and he didn't have time to counter because he was exhausted by his long travel, for it was night. His attackers thought he was an omnic and left him to die.

"I curse my cybernetic body. Because of it, I'm going to die here," Genji said. He was panting, and his vision blurred. His last thoughts were, 'Brother, I hope you can forgive yourself. For I have forgiven you.'

Hours later, a girl wandered into that part of the frosty forest. She had long tangled black hair, her clothes were just dirty rags, was barefoot that was covered in her own blood, and she held a blanket tightly to protect herself from the cold.

She came to kneel down near Genji's cold body, and examined it. The girl saw a lot of blood that dyed the snow around him. She reached up and took off his mask. She saw his scarred face, and lifeless coco brown eyes.

"What a sad sight … one of many that I must have missed. He looks so young for someone who holds so much pain," she said.

The girl stared for a second, then decided it would be for the best. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Genji slightly glowed as his wounds healed and all his scars faded away. The girl watched this as though she has seen it a thousand times, and stood up as the faint glow died to nothing.

Genji shoot up, panting quickly examining himself for is previous wounds.

'I was dead. How am I alive!?' he thought.

"Glad to see you up," Genji's head snapped to the girl who spoke. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"W-who are you? H-how am I alive?"

"The name's Melanie. I healed you. Just that simple," Melanie said.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What's your name? I would at least like to know who I saved out of my own expenses."

Genji finally took the time to fully examine Melanie, then suddenly felt guilty. He could see it in her dull, lifeless red eyes. She was an orphan with no home, and she just brought back a stranger from the dead. He felt indebted to her for bring him back.

"I'm Genji. I must apologies for my rudeness. Please, forgive me."

Melanie laughed a little, "No harm done, Genji. I'm glad you're alive. You look too young to die so early."

"What about you? How old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old."

"What are you doing out this late in the night? What were you going to do in this forest?"

Melanie was silent for a second as she stared at him. "I move around at night to avoid people who would beat me up. I was going to move to another town, when I felt … well, you might think I'm silly."

"I won't think that. You can tell me."

Melanie stared into his eyes to see the sincerity behind his words. "I … I felt an immense and sad energy coming from here. I looked over and saw a green dragon crying." Genji was shocked, but Melanie continued. "I heard your voice as well. You hoped that your brother had forgiven himself because you already forgave him. I was on the other side of town at the time so it took me awhile to get here."

Genji was speechless. He didn't know what to feel. Mad that people would beat Melanie, amazed that she saw the dragon of the North winds weep, grateful that she brought him back, or surprised she heard his last thoughts and prayer.

Melanie bent down and picked up his mask and placed it into Genji's hand. He was about to put it on, but Melanie stopped him.

"I must be going now. It was nice to meet you. Just know that your scars are gone, and that you look really handsome. Know that you are still human. Until we meet again, my friend." With that, Melanie turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Genji put on his mask and turned to chase after Melanie, but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero or Not

The sun was starting to set at the coastal town Melanie was in. She started to get up and stretch out of a crate she was hiding in. Melanie felt the satisfying pops of her joints, she got out of the crate just in time to see a girl run by and hopped over a wall.

Melanie paid no mind to it and headed out to the square. There she found a downed omnic. She got closer as it tried to crawl away.

"No, my friend. No need to fear me. We are all one within the iris," she said. The omnic stopped and let Melanie kneel down next to him. She slowly brought his servo close and kissed it like how a gentleman would kiss the hand of a princess or woman of royalty. Then the omnic's bio-lights flashed brightly for a second, until it went back to normal.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you so very much," he said.

"It's my pleasure, my friend. Go on and live my brother. Be more cautious next time. You won't always find people like me," Melanie said.

The omnic nodded and quickly hurried off to safety. Melanie got up and tightened her hold on her blanket as a gentle breeze blew by.

'That girl … I'll go find her,' Melanie thought. She made her way through the allies silently until she saw the girl. Melanie also heard fighting and gunshots, but ignored it. She tapped on the girl's shoulder and covered her mouth as she was about to scream.

"Hello, there. Are you alright?" Melanie ask as she uncovered her mouth. The girl was going to answer, but turned her attention to the sound of a man whimpering.

"These ... aren't … your … streets … any … more," Soldier 76 said as he hit a man in the head with a pinata to the floor.

The girl screamed out at such a brutish scene, but Melanie was unfazed and stayed in the alley. Soldier 76 growled as he looked at the girl back away.

"No- please- I-"

Before he could react, a truck came to pick up the thugs.

"Come on, get on the truck! Let's go!"

"You don't get off that easy!" Soldier 76 said as he charged at the truck.

"Eat this!" a thug said as he quickly pulled out a grenade and throw it. The grenade landed in front of the girl.

The thugs got away as the grenade exploded. Soldier 76 protected the girl from the explosion. He got up and looked toward the explosion.

'Why didn't it hurt more?' he wondered.

"You … you saved me. Why?" the girl asked.

Soldier 76 turned turned to the girl making her flinch a little, but stared at him.

"Old habits die hard I guess. Run home, kid. It ain't safe out here," he replied as he tossed over her pouch of money. Soldier 76 turned, picked up his gun, and started to leave.

"You're one of those heroes aren't you?" She asked.

He stopped before the smoke and said, "Not any more." Then he continued on.

"I think you are," the girl said as Soldier 76 walked off.

Soldier 76 walked in the direction of the truck when he noticed a figure on the ground where the grenade went off. He rushed over to find a girl with severe burns all over her form. It also seemed that her hair was burned off as well and her once worn out clothes were burned to pieces. Soldier 76 saw all her scars from her past beatings.

Melanie was regaining consciousness and looked up at Soldier 76. "Oh good. Y-you're not hurt… I'll assume the girl is f-fine as well."

'She protected us from the blast!?' he thought. He felt sad, angry, and guilty.

"WHY!?" he yelled.

Melanie laughed a little, but it turned into coughing. "That truly is the question isn't it."

"Are you telling me you don't even know!?" Soldier 76 hissed angrily.

Melanie looked into his visored and stared. "I didn't want to see your pain."

'My pain?' Soldier 76 wondered. He stared at Melanie and wondered if she had brain damage or something.

"You had so much pain in such a short time in life, that I didn't want you to have more," Melanie said as she was getting up.

"No, stop! You're-" Soldier 76 started, but saw only scars where her burns once were.

Melanie took this opportunity to quickly kissed Soldier 76's forehead and backed away. There was a low glow on his body as it healed while all his scars faded away. Soldier 76 started to clench and unclench his hands.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I healed you. I know I have yet to heal any mental wounds, but I can heal your physical ones. You have no more pain or scars for that matter."

"Wait, what!? How?"

"That is the question, now isn't it." Melanie laughed as she walked away.

"Wait, where do you think you're going!? You got hurt!"

"I'm leaving town. I how no place to call home. No one to care about me. Most of all, I need to keep moving."

"No you're not. You're coming with me!" Soldier 76 says as he tried to grab Melanie, but she disappeared from his sight. He looked around trying to find her.

"I can't get in the way of your work. You seem to be a busy man, so I'll be on my way. But before I go, my I ask you for your name?" Soldier 76 looked around, but her voice sounded like it was all around him.

He sighed in defeat. "Soldier 76."

"I see. You are either hiding your real name to protect yourself or you believe you are no longer the man you once were."

"How did you-"

"That truly is the question isn't it. Anyway, I hope to see you around my friend. I am Melanie by the way." Then Soldier 76 was met with silence. He then decided to check if the other girl made it home alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Encounter with Reaper

It is once again evening. Melanie has started to move out of the town she was in. Melanie didn't care to learn the name of the place she rested in, but learned of the activity in it. She found that this place had a lot of criminal activity.

Melanie knew she had to get out of there, but something called to her once again. She made her way through the dark allies to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

Upon entering, the smell of blood and gunpowder greeted her. Corpses, blood, bullet shells, and guns riddled the floor. Melanie just walked past all of this to going deeper to what was pulling at her soul. She came across an area that held the most bodies in the warehouse that laid in a circle around a single man, Reaper.

Reaper was on the ground panting, as he stared at the ceiling of the warehouse. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and Widowmaker wouldn't come anytime soon. Reaper didn't want to die. He still had things to do, but he couldn't even move.

Then he heard the door to the warehouse open, and soft foot steps heading in his direction.

'Great! Probably another one of these assholes here to come and finish me off,' Reaper thought. The person didn't stop walking until they were right next to his head. He was surprised to see a young girl standing above him. Examining her made him wonder what brought such a fragile and scarred girl there.

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked. Reaper was speechless. This girl was asking if her was alright. "You need help?"

Reaper tried to put his shock aside and glared at her. "I'm fine! Get out of here girl. You wouldn't be able to help me anyway."

"Well, my friend. My name is Melanie, and I'll help you," she said. She reached down toward his mask, but Reaper stopped her with his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Reaper growled. But seconds later his hand fell back down.

"If you don't let me, then you will die. You are a new friend of mine, and I will not let you die on me. You have more to do in your life. And if you are afraid of me seeing your face because it's bares scars, then don't be. I've seen far worse," Melanie said as she stared past his mask and into his eyes.

She continued to take off his mask, put it on the ground, and stare at his face. "See? Was that so hard?"

Reaper only growled in response. Melanie took this moment and swiftly, but gentle kissed his forehead.

"What the-" Reaper stopped by a faint glow that surrounded his body. Melanie placed Reaper's mack back on, got up, and started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it. It's the only way that I can heal people. You will have no wounds or scars. I hope to see you around, my friend," Melanie said.

When the glow fade away, Reaper quickly got up, pinned Melanie to a wall, holding her up by her throat. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving this town. I'm only active at night to avoid those who target me for beatings. I am weak, nowhere to call home, and all alone," Melanie said.

"Why?" Reaper asked as he tightened his hold around Melanie's neck, but she showed no reaction.

"If I told you, you would think I'm either lying or crazy. There is no point in telling you why."

Reaper tightened his grip that he started to draw blood.

"Tell me!" he growled out.

"Then let's trade. May I know your name? I know you will tell me your codename, but at least I'll know the name of my friend I saved." Melanie proposed.

"Fine! My name is Reaper, and I'm not your friend. Now tell me!"

"A friend helps a friend out, even at their own expenses. Even though you do not think of me as a friend, I think of you as one. And to answer your question, you are why. Or more specifically, your soul. Your soul hold so much pain, it was crying out to me. Now can you let me go? I already spent too much time again healing others to move to another town."

Reaper thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, you're coming with me. You could be useful with that healing ability you have," Reaper said as he let go of her neck, hoisted her over his shoulder, and started to walk off.

"Well that would be fun an all, but I can't do that. You are strong and kind, but also dangerous," Melanie said behind him. Reaper turned to see her and tossed the dead body that replaced her.

"I am weak, fragile, and can't defend myself. I don't want to be a burden to you or any of my other friends. I would get in the way of your work, and I don't want that. I'll see you around, Reaper. … my dear friend." Melanie said as she walked off into the shadows.

Reaper dashed after her, but she was gone. He searched all over the town, but found no traces of her. Reaper then got called in by Widowmaker to base.

'Melanie … I could have …' Reaper thought to himself. Then he made his way back to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting a Temple

As night approached, Melanie awoken. She was hiding in a box next to a dumpster. It was January 31, her birthday or at least a day she considered her birthday. Melanie had decided last year that she would visit a temple that had cherry blossom trees around it. Though she did not know if the building was a temple or not, Melanie went to it anyway.

When she walked through the gates, she saw bodies lying on the floor. She just walk by them not really caring if the are alive or not. Instead she admired the buildings, and the overall layout of the place.

Melanie made her way over to the main build and found a man there, Hanzo. He looked to be praying, so Melanie made her way over slowly, and knelt beside him. She saw that he was really focused, but also sad.

Melanie looked above him and saw blue dragons weeping. So Melanie slowly hugged him. Hanzo reacted quickly and pinned her harshly to the floor beneath him holding her wrists above her head.

"Who are you!? When did you get here!? Why are you here!?" Hanzo demanded. He looked Melanie up and down and felt guilt. Hanzo saw the only thing she was wearing were tattered and burnt clothes. Her hair was singed, she bared scars of burns, cuts, bullet holes, whip marks, claw marks. And even though they were faded, he saw marks of probably surgery, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, my dear friend. I'm Melanie. I just got here, and today is my birthday. I wished to see a temple with cherry blossoms. So I came here. I was admiring the beautiful layout of this compound when came here," Melanie said.

"Then why did you hug me?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm lying or not believe me at all."

"Even so, you had no right to hug me. So tell me your reason, child."

"My name is Melanie, my friend. Please use it or get no answer."

"You don't seem to be in any position to demand that."

"Then will be like all those who hurt the innocent when you don't get your way? Will you be the same as those who have beaten me when I was just trying to comfort you? Will you leave another scar on this fragile body of mine, my friend?"

Hanzo was shocked into a stupor. Memories of his brother flashed before his eyes. Hanzo remembered how he cut down his beloved brother.

"I thought so. May I know your name, my friend?" Melanie asked.

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts and stared down into Melanie's dull red eyes that showed no life or emotion. "My name is Hanzo. Now can you tell me why you hugged me, … Melanie?"

Melanie smiled up at him, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. "You seemed really sad, Hanzo. You had such immense sadness inside of you, that not only your soul was drowning, but …" Melanie's smile faltered as she paused in uncertainty. "You caused these big blue dragons to weep with you."

'The dragons of the South winds!' Hanzo thought.

"Is that the reason, Melanie?"

"Yes, it is. Although I have no idea why you would be sad, I can probably guess why." Melanie said remembering Genji and the green dragon. "Can you … ?"

Hanzo quickly got off of Melanie and helped her sit. He saw bruises form on her wrists. "I'm sorry for-" He was cut off by Melanie hugging him again.

"Don't worry about me, Hanzo. I will be fine. Wounds heal, bruises fade, scars remain. You shouldn't be sad about him. He has forgiven you. You must forgive yourself." Melanie said looking up at Hanzo.

He was stunned by her word, which she quickly took this opportunity to kiss his forehead and stand up. Hanzo saw a soft glow and some of his scars that he could see fade away.

"Melanie, how-"

"I healed you, nothing special. What I say is true, but it is not my place to say. I must be going now. I must keep moving." Melanie said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going!? It's dark out!" Hanzo said grabbing her wrist.

"To another town. I travel at night so I don't encounter others who would abuse their power and beat me. Due to traveling like this, I'm nocturnal. I have a long way to travel and I need to get there before morning. So don't worry about it Hanzo." she replied as she pulled her wrist out of his hold and continued on.

"What about you family!? Your home!?" He asked. Melanie stopped, but didn't turn around. That when Hanzo knew he struck a cord.

"I am all alone, and nowhere to call home. I go wherever the wind takes me to those who make a difference. And, although I came here on my own accord, I think I was guided here. Maybe by the wind or fate, I will not know, but I was. I will see you around, Hanzo. I might come back here again later for my birthday just to see you again. Just remember what I told you. What I said is the truth. So forgive yourself, my dear friend." Melanie continued of and out of the build out of his sight.

"Melanie, wait! You can stay here! I will take care of you! You have me and a place to call home!" Hanzo yells out as he ran after her, but saw she was nowhere to be seen.

"That would be nice, but I can't. You have work to do and I will just be a burden." She said as it echoed all around the compound.

"No you wouldn't! I would protect you!" Hanzo yelled out trying to find her.

"Even so, I can't stay. I help guide and heal others. I have work to do. Do not worry so much. Know that the people I meet are kind people like yourself. I might take you up on that offer once you forgive yourself. But until then, my dear friend, this is fair well. We will meet again, on my birthday." With that, Hanzo was met with silence.

'Not just your birthday, Melanie. I hope to see you again, and hopefully I can forgive myself.' Hanzo thought as he went back inside to the altar he set up to honor his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Former Deadlock

In an alley, Jesse McCree stood before a member of Deadlock in the afternoon.

"It's time you payed for your crimes. Say your prayers." McCree said. Oddly enough, the man before him just held out his arms, accepting his fate. "So be it then."

McCree fired his trusty Peacekeeper at him.

"Look out!" Melanie yelled as she pushed the man out of the way and took the shots.

"What in Sam Hill are ya doing, lil' lady!?" McCree yelled.

"Get out of here. You can't just leave your mother all alone like that. She would have no one then. Go to her. Take care of her." Melanie said.

The man nodded. "Thank you. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain," he said and ran off.

McCree ran to Melanie's side and tried to see her wounds, only to see scars that littered her small body.

"What were ya thinkin'!? You protecting that man, for what!?" He yelled at her.

"I'm protecting an innocent man, who was simply taking his father's place. I saved him, his mother, and you from pain. Plane and simple." Melanie said as she got up from his hold and started to walk off.

"Who are ya!? What are ya talkin' about!?" McCree asked.

"He is the son of who you thought was apart of Deadlock. You were going to kill innocents. His mother told me, so I came to stop all of your pain. I am Melanie, by the way." She said as she walked off.

"Where you off to?" McCree asked.

"Sleep. I was sleeping under a bench in the shade when I was woken up by that man's mother. I'm tired and need rest from my long travel last night, and I need energy for my next travel tonight. Now, I would ask for your name my friend, by I'm too worn out for this." Melanie replied as she just laid down on the floor near an entrance.

"Don't ya have anywhere to sleep? You're laying down next to the entrance to a saloon for Christ sakes!"

"I have nowhere to go. No one who cares. I travel around," Melanie yawns. "Good night, my friend. Don't worry about when you shot me. I'm … fine." Melanie said as she drifted off to sleep.

'Is Melanie crazy!? She could get attacked! And what does she mean about not worrying about shooting her!? She needs help!' McCree thought.

Before he could go over to her, two men came out of the saloon. One was wasted, while the other was sober. The sober one spotted Melanie on the ground sleeping.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright? You shouldn't be sleeping here." said the sober as he tried to wake Melanie up.

"Come on, John. Can't you see she is homeless. Why don't we bring her home? You know … have a little fun with her," the other man said as he pushed his friend John out of the way and picked Melanie up.

"Jack are you crazy!? Do you hear yourself!? We can't do that! It's wrong and illegal! Put her down!" John yelled.

Melanie started to walk up and saw she was in Jack's arms. "Hey! Let me go! Put me down!"

"Oh, come on now. We're just going to take you home to have some fun," Jack said. This caused Melanie to struggle and panic even more.

"No! Please, No! Let me go! I don't want this! Not again! NO!" Melanie yelled. This caused McCree to jump into action. He kicked Jack in the face and caught Melanie who was tossed up into the air. Melanie was crying into his shoulder as he glared down at Jack.

"I should kill you!" McCree growled out.

"Oh, crap! It's McCree! Run!" John yelled. This caused both of them to run for their lives. McCree watched them go, but then looked at himself as he glowed for a second until it was gone.

'I feel so much better. How?' McCree wondered.

He looked over at Melanie as her crying stopped and felt her body relax. 'Must be because of Melanie. Well I can't leave her here. Might as well take her to my apartment I'm staying at.' McCree thought.

He got there and laid her down on his bed. McCree felt tired himself and decided to sleep on the couch.

When evening came, McCree woke up and went to check on Melanie. But all he found was a not.

It read:

 _Dear McCree,_

 _Thank you for saving me. I'm grateful to you, my friend. I had to go, but we will meet again. I'm sure of it. Don't worry about me too much. I can heal myself. If you were wondering why you glowed, just know that I healed any physical wounds and scars._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Melanie._


	6. Chapter 6

Healing What She Can

It was the middle of the night when Melanie got to another town. She had time to look around before the sun rose.

Melanie stayed close to the shadows of town. It wasn't the greatest of towns. Just another crime filled town. Many homes and stores were boarded up. A lot of trash that littered the floor.

Melanie decided to head toward the warehouse district. She saw that one of the buildings had one area lit up. Melanie was curious and walked into it. She made her way over to the area and found quite the scene before her.

There were 15 agents that were armed with guns all dressed the same. But two of them were out of place. One wore a blue hoodie, and had white hair, while the other had long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, and blue skin. They were both women, but the one in a blue hoodie was chained to a chair.

Before, Melanie could move, she was dragged forward by her hair.

"Widowmaker, we found a child watching in the shadows. What do we do with her?"

"Bring her to me. Let me see this child," Widowmaker said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Melanie was dragged into both of the women's view. She tried to resist, but it was no use as she was tossed to the floor. Melanie pushed herself to sit up, but stared at the floor.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little girl. What shall we do with you?" Widowmaker asked.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Ana yelled.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dear Ana. She has seen us. I can't have her live, now can I?" Widowmaker said.

"No, please! I'll tell you anything, but let her go!" Ana pleaded.

"Sorry, can't do that. She must die," Widowmaker said as she walked over to Melanie.

Melanie took this opportunity to look up causing Widowmaker to stop. Widowmaker stared into Melanie's lifeless eyes. Melanie looked over to Ana, causing said woman to gasp.

Both of them studied her body, seeing all the scars she carried, her messy, black shoulder length that has singes at the ends, and her dull, lifeless red eyes.

Melanie mouthed ' _Don't worry about me'_ over to Ana, then looked back at Widowmaker missing the worried look Ana gave her. Melanie laughed a bit. "How can you kill something that's already dead?"

'That's what Reaper would say,' Widowmaker thought. Then asked, "And why would you say that?"

"That's rich coming from you, my friend. You already know the answer. All the past scars all carry a story of how I died. Over and over again. Being shot, stabbed, burned, whipped, cut open and experimented on. All the ways I have been killed, not to mention me lifeless eyes. So go ahead and kill me. I'm already dead, and no one would miss me. Have fun trying to get thrill from killing a walking corpse _Votre Majesté_ ," Melanie mocked.

Widowmaker made her way to Melanie and pointed a pistol to her head. "I wish to know your name before you die."

"I'm sure a friend of mine has told you it before. I didn't catch his real name, but I will tell you his instead. On a count of three. I'll count down." Widowmaker agreed.

"One."

Widowmaker loaded the chamber.

"Two."

Ana's eyes widened and screamed for this to stop.

"Three."

Melanie closed her eyes and smiled.

"Reaper."

Widowmaker pulled the trigger and Melanie's body fell to the floor lifeless with a smile. Widowmaker was shocked.

'I just killed Melanie! The child who went out of her way just to save Reaper," Widowmaker thought. "Melanie." she said breathlessly.

Ana heard this, but couldn't get out of her shock. 'What has this girl been through? She didn't deserve this end!'

Widowmaker cursed under her breath. "No wonder that saying sounded familiar. Melanie was Reaper's friend." She growled in frustration. "I should have know she was the girl that save his life. No matter, she is of no importance right now."

Widowmaker walked over to Ana. "It's time to see how much fun I can have with you."

Time Skip

All the Talon agents left as Ana was left to die there. She just stared at Melanie's lifeless body that was on the floor with her only good eye.

"Please forgive me, Melanie. I couldn't save you. You didn't deserve to die," Ana said.

"Nonsense, I'm sorry that I didn't come back fast enough to prevent you from losing your eye," Melanie said as she got up.

"Melanie!?"

Melanie giggled a bit. "That's the name, my friend."

"How are you alive!"

"I told you not to worry about me. What I told Widowmaker was true. Well some of it. I'm not good at explaining, nor do I understand myself, so that's all I can really say," Melanie said as she unlocked the chains that held Ana. She then held Ana close as she cried on her. "I should be the one to begging for forgiveness. Not you."

Ana held Melanie close. "No need, Melanie. You couldn't have done anything to stop them." Melanie just kept cry.

Then there was a faint glow around Ana until it faded away, along with her pain and scars.

"Ana, my friend, I must get going. It is almost sunrise and I'm getting tired. Will you be okay now?" Melanie asked.

Ana nodded. "I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm going to sleep soon. Don't worry about me. I will see you again, Ana." Melanie said. She then let go of Ana and ran off waving. Right before Ana's eye, she disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Rare Friends

Melanie woke up to light chirping. Opening her eyes, she spots a yellow bird with small little details that were black and orange. It was right in front of her face.

Not to frighten the bird away, Melanie slowly sat up and looked at the bird. It backed up a bit, but it did not fly away. She looked out and saw that it was mid-morning.

'Huh, I must have slept a whole day. I guess I was really tired since I didn't find the next town. Well, this seems to only happen when I don't find a town.' Melanie thought. It was always a rare occasion that this happens, but Melanie loved it. She missed seeing the world in broad daylight as well as the liveliness of the day.

Melanie looked around the cave she slept in, but then returned her gaze to the little bird, and reached her hand out for it.

"Hello there, little birdie. Would you wish to join me until I make my way out of this forest?" Melanie asked.

The bird tweeted a bit and hopped onto her hand. Melanie laughed a bit, tied her blanket around her waist while making sure it didn't drag on the floor, and then started making her way through the forest.

"So pretty!" Melanie marveled at all beautiful colors that she could never see at night. "If only I could travel through the day," she said a bit saddened.

Then she heard heavy steps running through the forest in her direction.

" _Birdie! Birdie, where are you!?"_ Bastion called. Even though the it sounded like beeps and boops, Melanie understood.

"Looks like a friend of yours is looking for you," Melanie said looking at the yellow bird. It chirped in response. "I think I'll call you Tweety. How does that sound?" It chirped while fluttering its wings, causing Melanie to chuckle.

Both quickly turned to see Bastion standing a few feet away pointing his gun at Melanie as his core programming came online.

" _Hand over Birdie, NOW!"_ Bastion said.

"Alright, my friend. I was just walking around with Tweety. No harm done," Melanie said as she walked to Bastion slow and steady so not to startle him. When she was close enough, Melanie put Tweety in its nest before taking steps back with her hands up.

" _Are you alright?"_ Bastion asked the bird. The bird chirped in response before flying back and onto Melanie's head. " _What have you done!"_ Bastion hissed.

"My friend, I didn't do nothing to Tweety. Tweety was the one to wake me up this morning. I'm really sorry if I stole your friend. Tweety, go to your friend. It's obvious that he is worried about you. I'll be fine on my own." Melanie picked up Tweety and gestured to Bastion. Tweety hesitated, but eventually, went back to Bastion.

Bastion was trying hard to fight his core programming, but ended up shooting Melanie in the chest. Tweety quickly flew over and tried to get Melanie up.

Bastion realised he just killed innocents and went over to Melanie's body. He saw her scars and felt bad. ' _I just killed a little girl! Another friend to my bird friend,'_ Bastion thought guiltily. He held Melanie's head up in his hand. " _I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"Do not worry my friend. No real harm done," Melanie said as she smiled up at Bastion.

" _You're alive!?"_

"Don't worry about it."

" _But, I shot you!"_

Melanie laughed. "Well, I'm fine. What's your name? I'm Melanie."

" _Bastion. I'm sorry for-"_

"I said I'm fine, Bastion. I'm glad to make new friends like you two in such a beautiful place where there is no chaos. But it would seem that you have some destructiveness towards humans."

Bastion nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, my friend. I'll be your friend. It's not like you can kill me anyway."

" _Really?"_

"Yeah! I'll be your friend along side Tweety."

" _Tweety?"_

"Well, birdie is too broad. So Tweety is a better name."

" _I see. That's a great name!"_

"Hey, Bastion. Do you think we could show me around? I have to leave when night comes around, but I would really like to have fun with you before I go."

" _You're leaving me? Us?"_

"I'm sorry, but I can't survive here for too long. But I promise to see you again when I can."

" _Alright. Since you promised, I guess it's fine. Let's go then! We have a lot to show you in such a short time!"_ Bastion says as he drags Melanie off into the wood to have as much fun before his friend leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

King's Row

Melanie made her way into a building that house an omnic monk who she always wished to meet. She stayed in King's Row for three days just to meet him.

She walked in the shadows until she made it to a room with several guards and the omnic she was looking for.

"Mondatta, my friend. Can you spare me a moment of your time in private?" Melanie asked.

Every guard pointed their weapons at her, but Mondatta raised his servo to signal them to stand down.

"Can you not see that she is a mere child. Leave us."

"But, Sir!" A guard tried to protest.

"Leave us. She means no harm to anyone." Without another word, all the guards left the room.

"Now, what can I do for you, child?" Mondatta asked.

"I have been waiting to meet you, my friend. My name is Melanie, and I wish to ask if you could spare me some clothes, a cloak, and let me wait for you in your car."

"I can spare you those things, but why wait for me in my car?"

"Simply put. I wish to speak to you more. For we will soon be interrupted so you can give your speech to all the people, both human and omnic alike."

"I see. Then let us get you what you need before I leave then," Mondatta said. He got up and led Melanie into a room with many clothes in drawers.

"Pick what you wish. These were to be donated to the homeless, so you may choose what you wish."

"Thank you, my dear friend. I will be quick." Then Melanie picked out a sports bra that would fit her like a tank top, a simple dark green shirt, black shorts that went to her shins, and a black cloak with a hood.

Mondatta led her to a bathroom to change. Once Melanie came out with her hood up, a guard came up to them.

"Mondatta, it's time for your speech."

"That is fine. I wish you to escort my dear friend Melanie to the car. She will wait for me there."

"Understood, Sir." Mondatta walked off, while the guard led Melanie to the car. She sat there and waited for Mondatta. Melanie thought he would take a while, but when the car moved and saw Mondatta making his way to the vehicle, she knew something was wrong.

Once the car door opened, Melanie was something blue in the air.

"My friend, look out!" Melanie said as she lightly pushed Mondatta out of the way. In that moment a bullet went through the side of her head and she fell to the floor of the car. This caused people to scream.

Mondatta quickly entered the car and held Melanie close.

"Get Mondatta out of here, NOW!" A guard yelled as he closed the door. The car shoot forward driving away from the King's Row.

"Melanie, why?" Mondatta asked.

"To save you, my friend," Melanie replied.

Mondatta was shocked. "How, my friend?"

"I can't really explain, but you can call me an angel who protects the cause. Please be more careful my dear friend. I won't always be there."

"Where are you going now?"

"Another friend is hurt, Mondatta. I must go and help her. Until we meet again, my friend." Melanie said as she faded out of his arms.

"Indeed, my friend. Take care," Mondatta said. Melanie smiled and gave him a hug until she was gone.

Melanie stood on a roof, and quickly made her way to Tracer, causing her hood to fall off. "Are you alright, my friend?"

Tracer couldn't speak because she was in so much pain.

"Don't worry, I got you. You will be alright," Melanie said. She took off one of Tracer's gloves and kissed her hand. Then Tracer's chronal accelerator flashed for a second. When it died down, Melanie helped Tracer sit up.

"Are you alright, my friend?"

"No, love, I'm not. I couldn't stop her. She didn't kill her target, but she still killed an innocent child. I failed my mission," Tracer said as she looked at her hands.

Melanie put her hand on Tracer's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'll tell you a little secret, but I want to know your name. I did heal you after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love! How rude of me. I'm known as Tracer. Thank you for the fix up, love."

"No problem. I know a stranger isn't to be trusted with your real name, but I don't mine. I'm Melanie, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Melanie. How were you able to heal me and fix my chronal accelerator?"

"It's just an ability I have. Nothing special. Now, I will tell you a secret about that child that was shot."

Tracer frowned at Melanie. "There is no secret, love. Widowmaker shot her in the head. She's dead."

"Well that's where you're wrong. That was no child, but an angel."

"An angel?" Tracer asked finally looking up from her hands. She was met with the lifeless dull red eyes and scar ridden face.

Melanie saw Tracer's expression and frowned a bit. "Ugly, I know, but I will live. But we're getting off topic. That child never existed. The angel takes on the form of a child to protect and save those who would have a deep affect on the world."

"You mean …"

"That's right. An angel to protect Mondatta because his death would start the next omnic crisis."

"And just how do you know about this angel, love?"

"You will hear it in the news. Mondatta will tell the world that the child is an angel. There will be no evidence that the child was even killed. In the car."

"How do you know this?" Tracer asked with suspicion.

Melanie laughed and thought about her encounter with Solder 76. "That truly is the question isn't." Then she sighs. "My … late mother told me. She told me that angels take on the form of children and help others. … I really believe her you know. I may have made some things up, but I believe that the child was an angel trying to protect many people from feeling hurt."

Tracer reached over and wiped away a single tear that fell down Melanie's face. Melanie put a hand over Tracer's and looked her eyes.

"Sorry, that I touched a nerve, Melanie."

"Don't worry about me, Tracer. I'll be fine. I have been for four years. Anyway, we need to get going before the authorities come. I'll see you around Tracer." Melanie said as she hugged her.

Tracer closed her eyes hugged back. "I hope so, Melane. I hope so."

When she let go, she found that Melanie was gone.

'Who are you, Melanie?' Tracer wondered. Tracer when home, and the next day, she found that Mondatta had said exactly what she told her.


	9. Chapter 9

A Bond in an Item

Melanie had another one of those sleeping-in days. So she made her way into a Museum that she didn't really care to know what it was about. She wanted to be surprised when she walked in.

Walking in, Melanie was one of the few that was there. She saw that this was the Overwatch Museum. An organization that was dedicated to heroes who fought for peace.

She watched this documentary on a holo-vid with two other boys. During the video, Melanie recognized Genji, Tracer, McCree, and Ana. She then went and stared at a portrait of the whole team.

'The world is in danger again, where are you?' Melanie wondered.

Then the building started shaking, but Melanie didn't mind. Everyone with common sense started to run away.

Melanie looked around and saw two people crash through the glass ceiling. One she recognized as Widowmaker, the other was a former Overwatch agent, Winston.

Widowmaker was shooting at Winston with her rifle, while Winston covered the two boys Melanie was with earlier until he pushed them away. Winston was going to charge at Widowmaker, but Reaper showed up and started shooting him.

Melanie decided to make her way over with her cloak on. She made her way over to Reaper, but at the wrong time. Reaper was shooting all around him.

"Hey, Reaper!" Melanie greeted, but was shot multiple times and fell to the floor. Winston charged at Reaper, but he faded into black clouds.

Reaper appeared above Melanie and pick her up.

"Who the hell are- Melanie! What are you doing here!? What are you doing up at this time!?" Reaper growled.

Melanie chuckled a little and got out of his arms. "I have one of those rare days where I sleep in through the night so that I have the energy to explore during the day. But anyway, it's good to see you, my friend."

Reaper grumbled under his breath. "It's great to see you too, Melanie, but I'm in the middle of a mission right now. Please don't get in the way."

"Alright, Reaper. I won't," Melanie replies as she took cover behind a nearby exhibit. Melanie just listened until most of the sounds of battle was gone. Then made her way over to a pair of broken glasses that were on the floor, while Tracer was talking to the boys before leaving.

Melanie stared at the glasses as she heard 'Never accept the world for what it appears to be, dare to see it as what it could be,' within her head.

"A bond through such a simple item. … how beautiful," Melanie said to herself as one tear fell on it. A bright flash surrounded the glasses as it fix. When the light was gone, the glasses were brand new. Melanie tucked them away and decided to take a nap in a storage closet in the museum.

Time Skip

"I can't believe the tracing device is still functional," Winston said.

'But why are my glasses in a storage closet?' he wondered.

He opened the door and found Melanie sleeping on the ground. 'What in the world!?'

Winston shook Melanie a little. "Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" Melanie didn't do anything. Winston examined her and saw bullet hole from Reaper's guns.

"Hey kid, are you alright!? Kid!? KID!" Winston's panic made Melanie shoot up and look at Winston.

"Yes? I'm fine," Melanie yawns. "I guess it's time to move out anyway."

"Kid, are you sure you're alright let me see-" Winston said, but was stopped once he moved her cloak to show all of her visible scars. Especially the most recent ones from Reaper.

Melanie quickly pulled her cloak to cover herself once more, but pulled down her hood. "I'm fine, my friend. I'm fully healed. They are just scars. I really need to get going."

Melanie walked started to walk off, but Winston held onto Melanie's arm.

"Oh, no you don't. You are coming with me to at least get a checkup." Melanie didn't try to resist yet, so she let him drag her off.

"What were you even doing before you found me?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, that's right! I was looking for my glasses."

Melanie pulled out Winston's glasses and gently put them on his face. "I saw that they were broken so I fixed them for you. You must have had a special bond with the former owner."

"And how would you know that?"

"Never accept the world for what it appears to be, dare to see it as what it could be."

"Where did you hear that!?" Winston asked in surprise.

"It may sound silly, but I heard it from the glasses. Not sure what it means, but I know that those glasses hold your bond."

"Yes, yes it does."

Melanie's tear that was still on the glasses fell onto Winston's cheek. Then a faint glow surrounded him, but faded seconds later.

"Oh! You should probably dry off your glasses and make sure that the liquid doesn't touch anything else," Melanie said.

Winston pulls out a cloth and dries it off. "And why is that?"

"That liquid can heal, fix, remove scars, or even bring people who are dead come back to life."

Winston was surprised. "What was that liquid!? It could come in handy for my team."

"I can't tell you. It's not something that I can just tell. By the way, I'm Melanie. What's your name?"

"I'm Winston. But why can't you tell me? It could save lives."

"It can also ruin them. My parent's died protecting this secret. They used it to help others, but in the end, they were killed for it. I was torture for it. People who KNEW were hurt or killed for it. I would never risk that on my friends, and you are one of my new friends, Winston."

"Melanie …" Winston said looking away as he felt bad for bring up a sensitive topic.

"Anyway, I'll see you around. Don't worry about me. We will meet again."

"Wait what are you-" Winston started, but saw she were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Shimada Brothers

It was once again, January 31, and Melanie had returned to the Shimada compound. Melanie made sure that she moved through the shadows, until she made it to the main house where Hanzo was. She made her way quietly and sat next to her friend.

"Have you forgiven yourself, my friend?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, I have not. But I am slowly, thanks to your help, Melanie" Hanzo replied softly.

"You just need a push in the right direction, Hanzo. Nothing more."

Hanzo pulled out a present that he wrapped up, and passed it to Melanie. "Happy birthday, my dear friend. How old are you now?"

"I'm 11 years old now. But, you didn't need to get me a present. Your presence is enough for me."

"Nonsense, Melanie. You need at least one birthday gift in your life. You need deserve it."

Melanie slowly unwrapped it, and gasped. "Thank you, Hanzo," Melanie said hugging him. "I love it." Melanie had received a tanto from Hanzo. It was rather intricate and very beautiful. Hanzo hugged back for a second and then let go. Melanie sat up, closed her eyes, and silence honored those who have lost their lives here.

Then Hanzo spoke up. "You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last."

Melanie's eyes shot open and turned around just in time to see Genji land on the floor. 'Genji!? What's he doing here!?'

"You are bold to come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies. Not to mention you bring a friend of yours to such a dangerous place," Genji said.

"My friend and who I bring along is none of your business. This was once my home. I can do as I please. Did your masters not tell you who I was!?" Hanzo asked as he shot an arrow at Genji, but he easily dodged it.

Melanie jumped up and tried to make Hanzo lower his bow.

"I know who you are, Hanzo," Genji said.

This causes Hanzo to push Melanie behind him and shoot another arrows at Genji, but he avoids it once more.

"I know you come here every year on the same day." Genji continued.

"Hanzo, stop this. Please!" Melanie begs. Hanzo just shoots more arrows at Genji.

"You risk so much just to honor someone you murdered," Genji said as he threw shurikens at Hanzo, but he dodges it.

"You know nothing of what happened," Hanzo said. He was going to attack once more, but the sound of a body hit floor, unmoving.

'No! Melanie!' Hanzo thought. He turned, rushed over to her, and picked her up.

"Aww. Did I just kill your partner?" Genji taunted.

"Do you know what you've just done!? You just murdered an innocent child on her birthday!"

Genji was in slight shock, but had to focus as his brother started shooting more arrows in rage. Hanzo chased after Genji as he left Melanie. They went back and forward about Hanzo and his brother as they attacked each other. But all that stopped after they attacked each other with their dragons.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons. How are you?" Hanzo asked.

Genji rushed forward and held his blade to Hanzo's throat.

"Do it then. Kill me."

"NO!" Melanie yelled as she rushed forward. She pushed Genji away and stood with her arms open. "Don't hurt him! Hanzo is my friend! If you really wish to hurt him, then strike me instead, but not him!"

"How are you even alive child!? You still have the shurikens in your chest!" Genji exclaims.

"Melanie, get out of the way. I do not wish to see you die again. Not for someone like me."

'Melanie!? It can't be!' Genji thought.

"Don't you dare say that, Hanzo! Don't you dare!" Melanie said. She turns, pulls down her hood and glares at Hanzo as tears stream out of her lifeless eyes. "You are not the person you once were. You are not the person from the past. You are a changed man! I will not let all that hard work be tossed away! Not only that, you are a dear friend of mine! The first person to give me my first present! How can you let this man kill you when you have yet to forgive yourself and might get a chance to fulfill that offer you gave me!?"

"Melanie … I'm sorry for saying such things." Hanzo said as he stared at your scared and tear stained face. Melanie rushed over and hugged him, mindful of not having the shurikens poke him. Melanie's tears touched his skin and he glowed.

"I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have purpose in this life, … brother."

Hanzo shot up and face Genji. Hanzo was going to speak, but Melanie beat him to it.

"Genji! How dare you attack your brother! Was it a lie on your deathbed that you forgave him!?"

Genji was shocked. "No- I- It wasn't a lie! It was-"

Melanie stopped Genji by throwing the shurikens at him, but since she had no real strength or any training, they simply bounce off and fell to the floor. Even though it didn't hurt, Genji still flinched.

"How dare you attack me as well! It is hard enough to travel, but also hard to find people willing to give me clothes! You are so lucky that it was me who you hit. Any other person would have died!" Melanie lectured.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Melanie! Please forgive me!"

"You're so lucky we are friends, Genji. Or I would have never forgiven you, and regretted bringing you back from the dead."

"You knew Genji was alive? You're his friend? Wait, you brought him back from the dead!?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. I will tell you that, but I will not tell you my reasoning for not telling you about Genji or his death."

"Why not?" Hanzo asked.

"It's not my place to tell," was Melanie's reply. "Now if you'll excuse me. I am done with this madness, especially on my birthday. I'm going to get my present and leave." Melanie turned to leave, but was stopped by both Shimada in a hug.

"Goodbye, Melanie. It was nice seeing you again. Take care," Genji said.

"Goodbye, my dear friend. I hope you come again," Hanzo said.

"Oh, I will. But only if you two are here to celebrate my birthday, and fight against crime together."

"We will." They said in unison.

"See you later then," Melanie said.

The brothers looked down, but saw they were only hugging each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie's Profile

After the failed mission and Widowmaker went off on her own, Reaper had pulled Sombra to help with a little task. They went to her hideout on Reaper's request because they would need her equipment for this task.

"What can I help you with, _mi_ _amigo_?" Sombra asked.

"I need your help with finding information and tracking down someone," Reaper said.

"That's it!? That's all you need!? This should be easy."

"Oh, it won't be. She is rather hard to track and not much is known about her."

"Oh, is this your _novia_ we're tracking?" Sombra teased.

"Her name is Melanie. She as black hair, red eyes, and is about 10-11 years old," Reaper growled at her.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, I was just kidding. Give me a sec." Sombra typed away at her keyboard with the little information she was given and searched of a girl that fit the description. After a few seconds the word 'not found' flashed on the screen.

"No match. The problem is the fact that no one has red eyes."

"Then take it out and tell me if how many match. Including dead and missing."

"There are like 150 of them."

"Melanie is very skinny, homeless, an orphan, and both of her parents are dead."

Sombra add the description in, but 'not found' popped up again. Sombra growled in frustration.

"Does she even exist!?"

"Do you have the footage the day of the mission to recover Dommfist's gantlet?"

Sombra quickly pulls up a holo-vid of that mission.

"Yeah, i do. That was one crazy mission. Widowmaker had her ass handed to her by a kid. That was hilarious. But what really got me was how you poured a lot of bullets into a cloaked kid. Not to mention you go to them, had a little chat, then return to the battle. How were they even alive!?"

"Look through the footage to see if you can see her face."

Sombra did as told until she found a perfect shot of Melanie's face, and paused the video. "Yeesh, talk about heavy scarring. But who is-"

"That's Melanie."

"She's the one we're looking for! What is she to you? Your kid!?"

Reaper growled. "No! She's a dear friend of mine, and I need to find her."

"Well, if she was a dear friend of your's, then how come we can't find her profile anywhere?"

Reaper thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Search for Melanie anywhere in their full name. Maybe she didn't give me her first name."

Sombra made the search more broad. "Okay, I have two profiles. One missing, while the other is dead."

"Pull up a picture of the missing girl first and give me the basic info on her life."

"Well, her name is Annabella Grant Melanie. She was born in New York, and lived in Queens. She is of Chinese descent. Her parents died in a car crash when she was two. Lived in an orphanage until she went missing at the age of five." Reaper stared at Annabella's picture, then brought up the video next to the image.

"It's not her. You can tell even with the scars that this isn't Melanie."

"Okay then. The next one is _Nawala_ Melanie _Kako_. She was born in California, and lived in San Jose. She is of Filipino and Japanese descent. Her parents were killed by an organization they worked for, called Gentek when she was four. …" Sombra gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands, and was on the verge of cry.

"What is it, Sombra? What did you find?"

"S-she w-was t-to-torture a-and e-ex-experimented on. U-until she was f-found d-dead outside of Gentek after the facility and everyone who worked there was blown sky high." Sobra started cry as she pulled up images of Nawala.

The image showed that she was beyond tortured. Each image show Nawala being torture. One showed Nawala was punched in the stomach and coughed up blood. Another showed her cut open, her organs pulled out, while Nawala looked as though she was screaming bloody murder. The worst of all. An image where she was getting raped.

Reaper quickly turned away and punched the wall that was behind them. 'How can these monsters do that to a child? A CHILD FOR CHRIST SAKES!?' Reaper thought.

Reaper turned back to the images, and looked at the picture of Nawala that the officials took when they did the autopsy. He knew without comparing, that this was Melanie. Their lifeless eyes was the dead give-away.

Reaper gathered up all the images and info on Melanie and put it in her profile. He closed everything except the video that showed Melanie's face, and saved a Melanie's file in a USB.

He looked at Sombra who finished crying. "Sombra, what does her name even mean?"

Sombra slowly got back into action. " _Nawala_ is Filipino for 'lost', while _Kako_ is japanese for 'the past'," Sombra continued typing a bit more. "On another note, Melanie means 'dark' so the full meaning to her name is 'the lost, dark past'."

Reaper turned and started walking to the door. "I need you to search for her. She is mainly nocturnal, but has rare moments where she is up during the day. Tell me when you find her trail."

Sombra turned to Reaper and asked, "Why are we looking for a dead girl?"

Reaper stopped as he reached for the doorknob, but did turn around. "How is she still alive?" was all he asked as he exited the building.

Sombra looked at the image of Melanie's scarred face. 'Why are you still alive? … How can you even still live with what happened to you?' she thought. Sombra just sighed as she got to work searching any camera feed for Melanie.

Reaper went into his apartment after he destroyed half a park, while being mindful not to hurt himself. He didn't want to put all of Melanie's effort in healing him to go to waist. Reaper closed the door to his small, simple, and empty apartment behind him. He went straight to his room, sat on his bed, and stared himself in the mirror.

Reaper slowly reached up and took off his mask, and then continued to stare at his face. He still couldn't get over the fact he looked like his old self, before his resurrection, before overwatch, before the war. As if none of that had ever happened, but of course he would never forget what happened.

Then Melanie's scarred face comes to his mind. He made a promise to himself that moment on. 'I will do whatever it takes to give Melanie protection, a home, care for her.'


	12. Chapter 12

Mission

Ana, Pharah, Tracer, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Soldier 76, Bastion, Mei, Torbjörn, Lúcio, Mercy, Reinhardt, D Va., Zarya, Orisa, Symmetra, and Zenyatta were present in the communication room in Gibraltar, where Winston had called everyone for urgent news. Everyone was talking to each other, until Winston entered the room.

"Okay, listen up. Recently the U. N. had acquired an incredible healing unit, codename: Infinity. However, it was stolen before they could do any research on it to replicate any of the healing capabilities Infinity has," Winston said.

"Why would this be a concern of ours? It's just a healing unit, right?" Reinhardt asked.

"That's why it's important. Has anyone heard of the philosopher's stone?" Winston asked.

"I heard about it as a child," Ana said. "It is a stone that was said to make the owner live forever."

Winston nods. "Infinity was said to have an ability close to that extent. Infinity has the ability to fix things, heal wounds, and bring back the dead. This applies to both humans and omnics alike."

Everyone gasps, while Bastion was gasping in beeps.

"That's not the worst part. This information was somehow leaked, causing a war on the streets for Infinity. We need to get Infinity before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Alrighty then, partner. Any leads on the whereabouts of Infinity?" McCree asked.

"Yes, actually. It's currently on Route 66 by the Deadlock gang. They had just recently stolen it from a rivaling gang. They have Infinity under heavy guard." Winston said.

"Well that's to be expected when you have the ultimate healing unit in the world," Soldier 76 said.

"Everyone is coming along. We must get Infinity before Talon does. If they do, they could be unstoppable. So suit up, and let's go," Winston said.

Everyone quickly went off to their rooms, geared up, and boarded the jet to Route 66.

Time Skip

It was mid-day once the team got there, but it turned bad pretty fast. It was a full on war zone on Route 66. Dead bodies, blood, bullet shells, and weapons littered the ground. Overwatch was very strong, but were having trouble moving forward. Deadlock was trying desperately to keep Overwatch from getting Infinity from them.

Winston, and Reinhardt were wounded badly, and had to stay behind with D Va. since her mech was destroyed, and Lúcio who was trying to heal the injured. While everyone else tried their best to keep pushing forward.

"Tracer, I want you to get through and find Infinity. Then tell us your location," Soldier 76 said. Tracer did as told and blinked behind the enemy lines and into their base of operation, which was in a canyon. Tracer silently moved forward, quickly looking around, until she spotted four guards surrounding a metal crate.

"Guys, I think I found it. Get to my location quickly," Tracer said to the team.

"We're on our way, Tracer," Pharah replied.

Tracer took a closer look at the guards and saw that they were armed with dart guns. 'Why would they be armed with dart guns? Should they be armed with something more lethal?'

Just then, all three guards were shot through the head, and fell to the floor. Tracer quickly looked around for the sniper, but got elbowed in the stomach. She hugged her stomach in pain. Before she could recall, she was hit on the back of her head, and knocked out.

Widowmaker stood above Tracer with a smirk, but started to walk off. She would deal with Tracer another day. Widowmaker pressed on her earpiece to contact Reaper.

"I have the package. Randevu with me before Overwatch gets Infinity," she said as walked over to the metal crate.

Soon, black smoke came to her and reformed as Reaper. He didn't say anything, and simply engulfed Widowmaker, the crate, and himself in black smoke out of there as all the Overwatch agents came into view. All they heard was Reaper's laughter until all the smoke was gone.

Soldier 76 cursed under his breath on the jet ride back to base. Dread fell upon all the agent with the knowledge that Talon has Infinity. Once they got back, Mercy quickly went on overdrive to heal everyone.

Once they were healed, they went their separate ways to get away to try and relax. Many of them wondered what their next move would be, but the Shimada brothers had different thoughts on their mind.

"Hanzo … don't you think Infinity sounds a bit … I don't know, a bit familiar?" Genji asked.

"You're right. But, you don't think …"

"I'm not sure, brother. I really hope not," Genji said.

'Please let us be wrong,' the Shimada brothers thought together. Both were really worried. Not of Talon, but of Infinity.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Crate

At Talon HQ, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra were trying to open the metal crate. It has been a few hours since they returned to base, and the sun started to set.

"Damnit! Why won't it open!?" Reaper yelled, as he has been clawing and shooting at it.

Sombra tried to see if she could hack it, but to no avail. "No good. This baby can't be hacked," Sombra sighed. "It can only be manually opened from the inside."

"And just how does this help us? How are we to get to Infinity then?" Widowmaker asked. She only got a shrug in reply.

"I suggest we-" Sombra started, but was cut off by the sound of groaning metal.

All three of them stood there as they see the top of the metal crate opens slowly until it came to a stop. The top was blocking the way, so they could see who it was that opened it.

There was silence until they heard a soft yawn. "I really hate those guys. Always shooting me up with so many darts and locking me up in this dumb box."

Sombra moved to the side to see none other than, "Melanie!?"

Melanie reacted quickly by trying to get out of the crate, but fell on her face. Sombra ran to her side and helped her up. Before Sombra could ask if she was alright, Melanie grabbed her gun, ran to a wall, and aimed the gun at the side of her head.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot," Melanie said looking around everywhere frantically.

"I don't think you'll pull the trigger," Sombra said. Reaper looked over and saw Melanie.

"Sombra, DON'T-" Reaper started to warn her, but it was too late. As soon as Sombra took a step closer, Melanie shot herself and fell to the floor with her eyes wide open. Reaper quickly ran over to Melanie's body and held her close.

"Reaper, I'm sorry! I didn't know she would shot herself!" Sombra exclaimed as she panicked.

Reaper was going to yell at her, but stopped as he felt Melanie move. Reaper stared at Melanie as her eyes blinked a few time.

Then Melanie started to thrash in Reaper's hold. "Let go of me! I don't want to be experimented on!" Melanie cried.

"Hey, Melanie, it's me! It's Reaper!" He explained as he tried to hold onto her.

Upon hearing his voice, Melanie instantly stopped. "How was I able to find you when we first met?" Melanie asked.

Reaper sighed. "My soul called out to you. My soul held so much pain, that it called out for someone to help it."

Once Reaper said that Melanie hugged him around his neck. "Reaper, my dearest friend, I'm so glad you found me!"

"Woah, calm down, Melanie. How come you weren't excited when you saw me?" he asked.

Melanie hesitated. She had battling herself until she decided to tell, because Reaper was her closest friend other than Genji and Hanzo.

"I-I … I can't see you."

"Why?" Reaper softly asked, worry lacing his voice. Sombra slowly made her way over to the two, so not to startle Melanie.

"I- … It's a payment," Melanie answered.

"A payment?" Sombra asked. Melanie jumped in Reaper's arms.

"It's okay, Melanie. This is Sombra. She works with me, and won't hurt you."

Melanie took a moment before answering the question. "It's for having such a powerful ability."

"You mean your healing ability?" Sombra asked.

Melanie nodded. "Healing scars, wounds, bringing back the dead, and fixing both omnics and objects is not an ability that anyone has. For having such an amazing ability comes at a cost, and that would be my sight." Melanie thought, 'but that's not the only payment.'

"You have an amazing ability," Sombra said in awe.

"That means you are Infinity, no?"

Melanie knew that voice anywhere. "Stay away from me, you monster!" Melanie hissed at Widowmaker and held Reaper tighter, who in turn held her close.

"That's ironic, since you're in the arms of one," Widowmaker replied.

"Well, at least Reaper wasn't the one to kill me and hurt my friend Ana!" Melanie retorted.

"You SHOT HER!? After I TOLD YOU ABOUT HER!?" Reaper yelled. Once again, Widowmaker froze looking into Melanie's dull and lifeless red eyes.

"I was on a mission with other members of Talon. If I spared her life, they would think-"

"I don't care," Reaper growled. "You HURT HER!"

"At least she's ALIVE! Why do you even care about this tool? It's friends with a former Overwatch agent!" Widowmaker exclaimed. Reaper put Melanie on the floor, while Sombra backed away from the them.

"Melanie is my FRIEND! She save my LIFE! I will not allow you to call her a TOOL!" Reaper growled.

Just before he ran at Widowmaker, Melanie stopped him.

"D- Reaper, it's alright! I'm fine. Leave the spider alone," she said as she held Reaper back. "I don't want to end up healing her because she angered you. Besides, I'm lea-" Reaper cut her off.

"You're staying! I have a room for you. I don't want you to leave me again, because I CARE about YOU!" Reaper's words led the room dead with silence.

Melanie gained her sight back, and looked at their faces. Sombra had a pleading look, Widowmaker looked shocked, but she couldn't see Reaper's face. She did, however, hear his soul cry out again. For her not to leave him, and how deeply he cared for her.

Melanie walked over to Reaper. Once she was close enough, she hugged him around his stomach as tears fell from her eyes. Melanie hugged him tightly. "I'll stay, daddy. I won't leave you. Don't worry, please."

Reaper was stunned for a moment. He wasn't expecting to be called that at all, but he didn't mind. Reaper slowly wrapped his arms around Melanie carefully. This caused Melanie to snuggle into his stomach.

'I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and safe, Melanie,' Reaper thought as he pick her up. "Come on Sombra. You will help me. Widowmaker, we'll handle the mission report. You can go."

Sombra followed after Reaper leaving Widowmaker in the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Sombra asked.

"We're going to clean Melanie up, and train her how to fight."

"For missions?" Sombra asked.

"So she can defend herself. We are not letting Talon know that Melanie is Infinity. I don't want what happened to her again," Reaper replied.

"What happened to me?" Melanie asked.

"You don't remember?" Sombra asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I don't remember much of my past. I just remember waking up in a morgue. Then leaving with no clue from there. I know that my parents are dead, feeling pain and torture, but no real solid memories of my past that happened to me."

"Well sweetie, I wouldn't want you to remember your past anyway," Reaper said.

"Well, it's not like I can. Even if I try, I feel pain of being shot in the head over and over again," Melanie stated.

"Then Sombra will delete any file on it. You're Melanie, now. We will take care of you from now on," Reaper said. They quietly made their way to Reaper's apartment to set up Melanie's new life style.


	14. Chapter 14

New Home

"Melanie, we're back from our mission!" Sombra called. It has been two weeks since Melanie started living with Reaper. Sombra comes around after every mission she has with him.

Sombra also had to teach Melanie how to use basic things like the shower and microwave. Although it was frustrating, Sombra taught Melanie about each everyday appliance in Reaper's apartment that she didn't know.

Melanie had been roaming town to town not knowing the luxuries that were in people's homes. She would bath in people's pools or use a hose. Luckily, Melanie knew how to use a toilet.

Melanie was surprise that there was food that wasn't in stores, but you could eat, from within the fridge. She was only able to get food from stores and vendors by stealing. Reaper assured Melanie that if they ran out of food, he would get more so Melanie wouldn't get noticed or into trouble.

Melanie came running down the hall from her room across from Reaper's and into Sombra's awaiting arms for a hug. "Welcome home!" Melanie said with a yawn. "I just woke up."

"We should really change that," Reaper said.

"Why!? I get to see you come home, and say goodbye when you leave!" Melanie said.

Sombra chuckled. "Well, I think it's okay for now."

Melanie had gotten tall enough to reach Reaper's chest, a rough 5' 4". Thankfully Melanie started to eat better and was no longer just skin and bones.

With the help of Sombra and her hacking skills, Reaper was able to order Melanie clothes. Melanie had chosen seven pairs of thee outfit.

Her sleep wear consists of a simple light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. She wears a plain black shirt and blue jeans when she's up. However, Melanie wears all white when leaving home. A white cloak, long sleeved shirt, gloves, leggings, and boots. She also wears a white sunglasses, a white bandana to hide her red eyes and scarred face, plus a belt to matched the clip on her cloak.

Since Reaper and Sombra started to train Melanie, they attached her tanto to her belt with the handle facing her left. They also strapped a machine pistol similar to Sombra's onto her right thigh.

Although Melanie insisted that she didn't need the gun, she carried it to put both of them at ease. It was only to be used as last resort. Melanie was very good at fighting. She excelled and finished her training in hand-to-hand combat, using her tanto, and her machine pistol in a week.

Reaper was almost done training Melanie how to use a katana and his duel-wield Hellfire shotguns. He planned to have the shotguns strapped to her calves and the katana strapped to her back. Although that was a lot to carry, Melanie was still able to move without a problem. She was very fast. Melanie's speed rivals Sombra's.

"Reaper, you know we-" Reaper cut off Sombra.

"I know!" He growled. Reaper made his way to the living room and sat in his recliner. Sombra followed guiding Melanie to sit on the couch with her.

"Melanie," Sombra started as she held both of her hands on her own. "We have … bad news."

"Bad news?" Melanie asked. Her hands started to shack. 'Are they getting rid of me? Do they not want me?'

Reaper spoke up this time. "Widowmaker had told the commander that you are Infinity. Upon learning this, he assigned every member in Talon on a suicide mission to attack Overwatch head on!" Reaper clenched his hands into a fist trying to refrain from violence in front of Melanie, but he forgot that he caused himself to bleed.

"Daddy!" Melanie rushed over and opened Reaper's hands. She quickly pulled out a small container that looked like an eye- drop bottle. She put a drop on the wound for each hand which healed up in an instant.

"Melanie, what is that?" Sombra asked in awe.

Melanie put the eye- drop bottle in Reaper's hand, then walked back to sit with Sombra handing her one. "It's … it's …" Melanie sighed. "Those are my tears."

"Your tears?" Reaper asked.

"They have my healing and repairing abilities. It's an alternative to kissing one's form and going blind. I have another ability, but the payment is a rather trick one, so I only use it as a last resort."

"What is the other ability?" Sombra asked.

"I would just need to say a phrase. I can heal a whole army if they were to all die."

"But what of the payment?" Reaper asked slowly.

Melanie hesitates for a few seconds. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. If anything, the last time I did use this ability, I … I remember being … tortured. Like physically tortured, but only in my mind. I'm not sure if it was real or not, nor do I remember the details. The payment lasts depending on how many I heal."

"Then let's try and avoid using it. I rather not have you being tortured, in your head or not," Reaper said. 'Not to mention that you are actually reliving your past.'

"Let's hope the grunts can live through this suicide mission. The commander is crazy! We'll all die at this point," Sombra said, but she mumbled the last part.

"Melanie, I don't want you in battle. You know some of the Overwatch agents and I'm afraid you won't like what you'll see," Reaper said.

Melanie nodded. "I'll only show myself if it's really serious. I promise, daddy, I won't get caught. So there's no need to worry!" She closed her eyes and smiled at the two who are family.

"Then that means we need to sleep now." Melanie was going to protest against Reaper, but thought better of it.

"Okay. Night, daddy. Night, Sister Sombra," Melanie waved as she went off to her room leaving Reaper and Sombra smiling.

"Goodnight, Melanie," they said in unison. Then they turned to each other.

"I have a feeling that Melanie will have no choice but to use that ability," Sombra said.

Reaper sighed. "I feel the same way. That no matter what, Melanie will be forced to use it. All I can hope for, is that Melanie won't get to hurt."

The two then said their goodnights and went their separate ways to prepare for the mission later that week.


	15. Chapter 15

Meeting as Enemies

Melanie was dressed in her white outfit with all her gear, standing in a nearby tree next to the Gibraltar Watchpoint which is currently acting as their HQ. She was told of the different agents. Melanie knew Ana, Tracer, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Soldier 76, Bastion, and Winston. She learned about Pharah, Mei, Torbjörn, Lúcio, Mercy, Reinhardt, D Va., Zarya, Orisa, Zenyatta, and Symmetra.

Melanie had her comm. link on hearing the commander give instructions to the soldiers of Talon. The commander had told that her to be among the battlefield to heal the soldiers, but Melanie was going against his command in favor of Reaper's. She wanted Reaper and Sombra at ease.

When the attack commenced, Melanie stayed put, and listened to the comms. She heard the soldiers getting slaughtered. Many fell at the hands of Reinhardt, Bastion, Pharah, Orisa, Winston, Zarya, and Mei. Mercy, Lúcio, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Zenyatta, Hanzo, and Ana were healing and cover them. Then the front liners would switch out with Tracer, McCree, Genji, and Soldier 76 to heal up.

"Infinity, where are you!?" Melanie heard through the comm. She didn't care to respond to the commander. Melanie only cared about Reaper and Sombra. She also paid attention to Widowmaker, not because she cared for her, but because she was covering Reaper and Sombra.

"Sombra, I need this tin can to stop shooting me!" Reaper growled in the comm.

"On it!" Sombra replied. A few seconds later, "The omnic sentry is on our side boss."

"Commander, all of our units are getting slaughtered! We must retreat before- ahhh!"

Melanie heard similar reports and the captain of the units die off. 'Sombra was right. This Is a suicide mission,' she thought as she heard the commander die. Melanie got off her perch and swiftly made her way into the base hiding in the shadows.

"Sombra, Reaper, I'm cornered by the archer. I- ahhh!" Widowmaker yelled through the comm.

"Reaper I'm- ahhh!" Sombra yelled.

"I'm the only one left. You can come, but don't get caught," Reaper said through the comm. He was panting while still trying to fight off all the Overwatch agents.

Melanie ran through the base to what seemed like a training area. She froze seeing all the Overwatch agents cheering. They all stood 15 feet away from Reaper's, Sombra's and Widowmaker's body.

Melanie slowly made her way to stand close to their bodies, and stared.

"Hey, who are you man!?" Melanie looked up to see all of them aiming their weapons at her. It was Lúcio, who asked.

Melanie looked down to stare at her father and sister. "Life everlasting," Melanie said softly so no one heard her. But a certain cyborg heard her. All the courses glowed a dull white light for a few seconds until it died down.

Melanie reached up slowly to her comm. All Overwatch agents tensed up by her movement. "This is Infinity. All units are healed. Mission failed. All troops give cover fire, while the commander, agent Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra make their escape. Then all troops follow suit, and scatter. I will heal you, so follow my orders," Melanie said very quietly into the comm.

In a second, all Talon operatives started to move at once. They picked up their fallen weapons and started shooting at Overwatch, while the commander, Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker made their escape.

Many agents were shot down, while others escaped. The gunfire died down, but all Overwatch agents still had their weapons aimed at Melanie.

Through the whole fire fight, she just stood there and took the shots, but didn't go down. Her cloak had multiple bullet holes, but her bandana and sunglasses were fine,

'It was smart to put some of my tears on them or they would have seen my face,' Melanie thought.

"Who the hell are you!?" Soldier 76 asked.

"Don't worry. I mean no harm."

"Like hell, you do! You work with Talon. Now, just who the hell are you!?" Soldier 76 yells.

Melanie giggles a bit as she remembered their last conversation together. "That truly is the question, isn't it."

Soldier 76 started to fire on her. Melanie just stood there and took every shot. When he stopped, Melanie fell to her knees. She brought her hand under the bandana and violently coughed up a large amount of blood that stained her bandana, her sleeve, and parts of her cloak.

"I see. Shot someone who is affiliated with Talon, but has yet to hurt a soul. Such a sad concept," Melanie said while shakily getting to her feet. The blood on her bandana faded away quickly.

Soldier was going to shot again, but Zenyatta stopped him. "You have yet to hurt a soul, but why work with Talon? They hurt many others. Why work with them?"

"I always heard from your brother that you were rather wise yourself, Zenyatta. Mondatta really misses you, ya know," Melanie said. This causes the air to grew very thin.

"You know of my brother?" Zenyatta asked.

Melanie nodded. "I visit him from time to time. I always check in with him."

"Why would someone like you visit a monk?" Torbjörn mumbled.

"It isn't my place to tell," Melanie said cheekily.

"Could you please tell us who you are, love? If you really mean us no harm, then there is no harm in telling us who you are," Tracer said.

Melanie thought for a second. "I'll give you hints. Do you know what Infinity is?"

Winston stepped forward. "Infinity is a powerful healing unit that could fix and heal anything, both human and omnic alike."

"Yes, but do you know what it really is?" Silence answered Melanie. "Let me ask you another question then. What were the guards that were watching over Infinity armed with?"

"Dart guns," Tracer said. "They were only aiming at the crate Infinity was in."

"But that wouldn't make sense," Winston said. "Why would they need to use dart guns on Infinity? They wouldn't really need to do that unless …"

"Unless Infinity was human," Mercy gasped.

"Then that would mean …" Zarya started.

Tracer looked at Melanie. "You're Infinity."

The room fell dead silent as realization dawned on all of them. There, standing before them, was a being with a powerful healing ability. And yet, she was affiliated with their enemy.

"Indeed, I am."


	16. Chapter 16

Chat with Overwatch

"But, why work with Talon!? The enemy that works against the true nature of your powers? You were much safer with the U. N." Symmetra said.

Melanie was angered. "That's ironic that you would say that about the U. N. when that's not even true!"

"How so?" Orisa asked.

"After finding me healing a few omnic and human couples, some soldiers chained me up. I escaped the bonds, but they shot me up with dart guns. They brought me before the U. N. Council, beat me until I brought back a man and an omnic from the dead, removed all the scars from a veteran, and fixed a broken laptop!" Melanie explained. Some of the younger agents were surprised by this. But what they heard next made them speechless.

"Then they planned on experimenting! They locked me away in that air-tight sealed crate that opens only from the inside. They kept shooting me with enough darts to kill someone every time I tried to escape," Melanie said as tears left her eyes.

"They didn't care that I was suffocating in there! They didn't even want to feed me because I was 'A walking corpse, and it would be a waste of resources,' they said."

At this point Mercy, D. Va, Tracer, and Symmetra were crying, while the rest of Overwatch were sympathetic towards Melanie, or disgusted and enraged with the U. N.'s treatment to her.

"I'm far better off with Talon! At least they didn't plan on ripping out my organs while I'm awake to see if they grew back! It's bad enough that I went through that torture once, but I'm not going through that again!" Melanie yelled. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. The blood on her arm fades away.

"I'm truly sorry that you had to go through that, Infinity," Mei said.

Melanie shook her head. "There is no reason for you to be sorry for something you didn't do. Luckily I can't remember any of my past for some reason, and so are a few who do know of my past. I was told it was terrifying," Melanie said.

"You can't remember your past?" Hanzo asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I don't have a single memory of it, but I know what happened. The mind may forget, but the body always remembers. That is the true meaning of scars, whether it be physical or mental ones." Melanie pulled out an eye-drop bottle and let a drop hit her cloak. It lit up with a faint glow as all the blood vanished and the bullet hole mended.

Winston's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

Melanie put the bottle away and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"There was a friend of mine that had a secret that could fix and heal anything, and she wouldn't tell anyone how to make it, because it ruined her life. Now, tell me what you did to her! Tell me what you did to my friend Melanie!" Winston yelled. This caught Genji, Hanzo, Ana, Bastion, Tracer, McCree, and Soldier 76's attention.

Melanie was silent at this. She thought until she remembered something she said to Tracer. "Melanie? Melanie doesn't exist. She never truly existed to begin with."

"WHAT!?" Everyone who knew Melanie yelled.

Melanie nodded. "Angels take on the form of children and help others. Melanie never existed."

These words brought back Tracer's encounter with Melanie. 'Those are the words that Melanie said to me! But what does this mean?'

"Then how do you explain the liquid fixing your cloak!? The same liquid Melanie used to fix my glasses!"

"Let's just say that Melanie gave up the secret with some … persuasion." Melanie knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn't tell them straight forward. 'I hope Tracer is able to realise it later.'

" _Ryuu ga, Waga teki wo, Kurau!_ " Hanzo yelled. Melanie saw two blue dragons come at her. She just opened her arms and took the attack. It didn't really hurt her.

" _Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!_ " Genji yelled as he ran at Melanie.

Melanie reached behind her left shoulder where her katana was and griped the handle until Genji was close enough. " _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou!_ " she yelled as her three red dragons surrounded her just before her blade clashed with Genji's. Melanie was able to pushed Genji back to his team.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons! Who are you!?" Hanzo yelled.

Melanie shrugged as she sheathed her blade. "I honestly don't know. I know nothing of my past. I did learn I'm part japanese. Does that count?"

"I had enough of this!" Winston turned red and charging at Melanie, while Ana and Mercy boosted his strength. He tried to hit Melanie, but she kept evading him. Reinhardt joined in as he swung his hammer at her, but he was not able to get a hit on her.

Melanie quickly pulled out her katana and stabbed the ground beneath her. " _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou!_ " Three red dragons surround her and push the two attackers away and knocked them out. But Zarya, Orisa, and Mei surrounded her.

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt anyone!" Melanie pleaded with them.

"You should have thought about that, before you pulled out blade," Zarya said.

Melanie looked down and balled up her hands. "Please forgive. But I need to go home. Tracer, I have faith in you," Melanie said low enough only for Genji and Zenyatta to hear. "It seems our talk has gone sour," Melanie said louder. All Overwatch agents tensed up. "All I did was defend myself, and yet I'm seen as attacking. I guess it's time to put my training to the test."

 _ **A/N: "Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou!" means "Let the dragons save me!"**_


	17. Chapter 17

Struggles

Melanie quickly uses her right hand to pulled out her machine pistol, and shot at the legs of those surrounding her. She then shot at Mercy and Lúcio. Then Melanie aimed at Ana.

'I can't do it! I can't shot Ana!' Melanie quickly changes her target and shots down Pharah.

"You're going down!" D. Va yelled as she came at her, guns blazing.

Melanie pulled out her blade from the ground with her left hand, blocking all of her shots and charged at D. Va. " _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou!_ " Melanie's attack destroyed D. Va's Meka and knocked her out.

Reinhardt recovered from unconsciousness and changed at her with his hammer. He was able to slam her against the wall, and pin her there. Melanie had dropped her katana and machine pistol.

"Ain't so tough now, huh little Ms. Infinity?" Reinhardt asked. He looked at Melanie's face and was shocked for a second.

Reinhardt was able to break one of the lenses of Melanie's sunglasses. He saw a dull lifeless red eye, before the lens repaired itself.

Melanie leaned a little forward. "That's why they called me a walking corpse. It hurt more than any physical pain for some reason," she whispered to Reinhardt. Then she leaned back against the wall she was pinned to. "Not only did it hurt when they said that. The most pain I get is when I go against my nature. I hate hurting people, my friend. I really do, not because of my nature, but because of my payment. However, it just can't be helped when they are attacking me. I'm sorry, my good friend," Melanie said mumbling the last part.

Using her left hand, she pulled out her tanto and stabbed Reinhardt's shoulder between his armor causing him to drop her. Melanie lands in a crouch position, sheaths her blade, and pulled out both of her duel-wield Hellfire shotguns and shoots Reinhardt in the legs making him unable to fight.

Melanie swiftly holstered her right shotgun to put her pistol in its holster. Then picked up her sword. All those she knew and considered friends, surrounded her.

"Infinity, love. Put down the weapons. We don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Tracer. I wish I could, but I was told not to get caught. There are people who care waiting for me. I can't stay here," Melanie replied. "Besides, by the looks on a few of the faces surrounding me. I will get attacked either way."

Soldier 76, McCree, Ana, and Hanzo started shooting at her. Tracer joined in after a bit of hesitation. Melanie took the bullets, but dodged the arrows.

"What's the matter, darlin'? Afraid of arrows, are we?" McCree taunted. They all seemed to notice her focusing on Hanzo's arrows.

Winston and Genji started to attack her. Those who were shooting her stopped so they didn't hurt their friends. Melanie kept dodging their attacks. When the two got exhausted, they backed up to catch their breath.

Melanie aimed her shotgun at Genji. There was a moment's hesitation, but she quickly moved to dodge Hanzo's arrows once more.

No one really noticed the hesitation other than Ana. 'This is a crazy idea, but if I'm right …" Ana saw Melanie lift her shotgun and took aim once more, on Hanzo this time. Ana took this opportunity and stood in front of Melanie with the barrel of the shotgun pressed to her forehead. This caused everyone to freeze.

"Ana, what are you doing!?" Soldier 76 yelled.

Ana ignored him as she stared at Melanie. "Why don't you shoot me, Infinity? I'm right here. Come on and shoot me." Melanie didn't move. Her hand started to shake as well as the shotgun. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to shot me? Isn't that what you trained for?"

'I can't! Not my friends! I just can't do that!' Melanie thought as tears streamed from her eyes.

Ana saw this and slowly reached for Melanie's hand and lowered it. "You can't shoot me, can you. Because if you do, you'll hurt yourself."

Before Melanie could react, an arrow lodged itself into Melanie's stomach. Melanie stumbled away from Ana and stared at the arrow. She then looked up and stared at Ana. "Of course I couldn't shoot any of you. Only Tracer has the answer," Melanie whispered to Ana.

She drops her weapons, grabbed the arrow, and pulled it out. But since it was really deep, she also pulled out her intestines. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Tracer threw up, while everyone else were shaken by the sight.

Melanie pulls the arrow free, and holds onto her guts that hung out of her body, dyeing her outfit from the abdomen down, crimson. Melanie starts to cough up large amounts of blood on her banana that falls down dyeing the rest of her clothes, but the banana cleaned itself.

"You were right, McCree," Melanie chuckled. "I am afraid of arrows. I was r-really a-af-afraid of t-t-this." Melanie stuttered out, then fell to her knees.

Ana was going to rush over to her, but Soldier 76 stopped her. "76, what are you doing!?" she growled at the soldier.

"Stopping you from getting hurt like the others! Look she's grabbing her weapons!" Soldier 76 pointed out.

Using her left while she used her right hand to hold her wound, she picked up her katana and slowly sheathed it. Then she picked up and holstered her shotgun.

"Don't m-mind him, A-ana. In a b-battle, a soldier m-must stay o-on their t-toes," Melanie said. She then lightly swayed until she fell to her on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"76, let go of me! Can't you see she needs help!" Ana screamed. She was able to get out of his hold and ran to Melanie's side. "Infinity, are you alright? Stay with me!"

"It hurts."

Ana nodded. "I know. Your wound-"

Melanie cuts her off as tears streamed down her face. "It's just like before," Melanie's voice cracks. "Many see me in pain and know I need help, but do nothing. I-it h-hurts s-so much!" Melanie sobbed as her body fades away.

Ana started to panic. "Infinity, Stay with Me!"

"I-I …" Melanie calmed down her sobs, but her tears still flowed. "I-I'll b-be fine, Ana. Just more scars to my collection. I'm really sorry for hurting your team. But if it makes you feel any better, using any of my healing abilities cause me to see and feel the pain others feel ten times worst." Melanie says as her legs were gone.

"That would mean …" Ana started.

"Not only did I inflict wounds on your team, but I also inflicted wounds upon myself. This is the payment for an ability such as mine. I am in constant pain whether I hurt or heal others," Melanie supplied. "We will meet again soon enough," Melanie hesitates and refrains from saying 'my friend' out loud. "… Ana. Just know Tracer is key to me and my mystery," Melanie whispered the last past as she disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Aftermath

After healing her gaping wound in the darkness of the night, Melanie made her way to Talon HQ, where Reaper and Sombra worried, while the commander and Widowmaker waited impatiently. Melanie was greeted at the entrance by the four of them, although two of them were shocked and the other two were extremely worried at the sight of her.

"Welcome back, Infinity. Come to my office. You will debrief us on what happened," the commander said as he walked off with Widowmaker following right behind him. Melanie hung back a little away with Reaper and Sombra at her side.

"What happened after we left, Melanie!?" Sombra whisper yelled.

"I'll explain in the office, but after fixing my cloak with my tears, some thought I killed myself, or Melanie. Things went south from there," Melanie offered.

"That doesn't explain-" Melanie cut off Reaper with a hand. They walked in silence until they made it to their destination.

The commander sat at his desk and looked at Melanie. "So Infinity, care to explain what happened while we were gone? Why you're drenched in blood?"

"Agents Torbjörn, Bastion, Symmetra, and Zenyatta were injured on our initial attack and retreat. Simply put, they found out I'm Infinity. They think I killed a friend of theirs. They attacked me, I fought back. I was able to injure Agents Zarya, Orisa, Mei, Mercy, Lúcio, Pharah, D. Va, and Reinhardt. That was until I was surrounded by Ana, Tracer, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Soldier 76, and Winston. I was trying to escape. I took a lot of their attacks. When I escaped, there was a total of 12 injured."

"That doesn't exactly explain the blood on you," the commander said.

"In simple terms, I got an arrow stuck in my stomach, and pulled it out. In doing so, I pulled out some of my guts, and it caused me to hack up a lot of my blood. This caused Overwatch some surprise, so I took the opportunity to escape."

Sombra was horrified, Reaper was enraged, while Widowmaker was surprised.

"Well done, Agent Infinity. To say you fought most of Overwatch's agents, injured some, and escaped is an achievement, not many can say they've done. You did well for your first mission."

"Thank you, commander. I-" Melanie paused for a moment. She looked around then looked to Reaper. "I can't see. May I go home. It's going to get worse," Melanie asked Reaper. This confused the commander and Widowmaker.

"Yeah, go home kid. I'll see you after."

Melanie nodded at Reaper's words. She turned to Sombra. "I'll see you later as well," Melanie said. She turned to where the door was, held out her hands and slowly made her way out of the room. Then she proceeded to fade into her room.

"What does she mean, she couldn't see?" Widowmaker asked.

Reaper growled at the question. "It's none of your concerns."

"Oh, but it is. It is a Talon operative. I have the right to know about our tool. Infinity shouldn't have disobeyed orders like it did earlier," the commander said.

Reaper started to shake. "Infinity is NOT a TOOL! Since you know nothing about her, she will not LISTEN to YOU! You may be the commander, but don't forget who you're dealing with," Reaper yelled. "Come on, Sombra. We're done here."

Sombra walked out of the room after Reaper.

"Widowmaker, I have an assignment for you," the commander said with a small smirk.

At Gibraltar Watchpoint, most of their agents recovered once Ana healed Lúcio and Mercy. It was only Reinhardt's shoulder that was still in the process of healing.

Genji, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Ana, and Reinhardt made their way to Tracer's room. They all wanted answers from what Infinity had told them. Ana needed it more than any of them.

Genji knocked on Tracer's door. They heard silence until there was a crashing sound.

"Tracer, are you alright?" Genji asked.

There was shuffling sounds, until Tracer opened the door. She was shocked who was there. "What can I do for you, loves?"

"We would like to talk to you in private. It's rather important," Ana said. Tracer nodded and let the group in her room.

She closed the door behind her and faced them. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" Tracer asked. 'Please, anything but the-'

"It's about the attack and Infinity," Hanzo said cutting off Tracer's thoughts.

"From what my master and I heard. Infinity said she had 'faith in you'. Do you know what she was talking about?" Genji asked.

Tracer shook her head. "I have no clue, love. I … I don't really know why she would have faith in me. I … I don't even know her."

"What really confuses me, is that she called me her friend," Reinhardt said. Genji, Hanzo, Ana, and Tracer peeked up at that. "We're enemies, and yet she goes on telling me what hurts her! I couldn't believe my own ears."

"What did she tell you?" Ana asked.

"She said that it hurt her when the U. N. called her a 'Walking corpse' and how hurting other hurts her far greater because, and I quote, 'not because of my nature, but because of my payment," Reinhardt explained.

"That lines up with what she told me," Ana said. "She said that using her healing abilities cause her to 'see and feel the pain others feel ten times worse,' and she is in constant pain whether she hurts or heals others. I quote, 'I also inflicted wounds upon myself. This is the payment for an ability such as mine.' But what really got me was, 'Tracer is the key to me and my mystery.'" Ana let those words sink in.

"None of this is adding up. Why tell her weaknesses to us, the enemy?" Hanzo asked.

Tracer thought for a moment, connecting the info. "That's because we aren't her enemy. We're her friends," Tracer said grabbing everyone's attention. "Reinhardt, she called you friend. Friends tell each other their secrets so it makes sense. She also made sure to hurt the others, but not so they were close to death. She didn't even want to shoot Ana, who was right in front of the barrel."

"What did Infinity mean by you being the key to her and her mystery?" Genji asked.

"I don't really- wait. Reinhardt, I remember you freeze up when you pinned Infinity. Why did you?" Tracer asked.

"I'm not sure if I was seeing things because it happened so fast, but I saw her eye was red." Reinhardt explains. Tracer froze hearing this.

"So Infinity has red eyes of evil?" Hanzo asked.

" , are you alright?" Zenyatta asked. Everyone turned to see Tracer gripping the top of her head, slightly shaking.

"I-it all makes sense, now. All that she told us. Everything connects," Tracer rambles.

"What are you talking about?" Reinhardt asked.

"We know a lot about, Infinity. But what is her mystery?" Tracer asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"The mystery is that we don't know who Infinity really is under that disguise." Zenyatta said.

Genji looks to Tracer. "So Infinity was right when she said you were the key?"

"I am," Tracer said while tears streamed down her face. She remembered Infinity pulling out the arrow. Tracer quickly ran to her bathroom and threw up again.

Ana ran to Tracer's side and rubbed her back. Everyone watched in shock of how the identity of Infinity tore Tracer apart. Especially after the attack.

"Tracer, you need some rest. We'll-" Tracer pushed Ana aside and made her way out of her room. The group followed after her.

"Team meeting, NOW!" Tracer yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

Payment

Reaper and Sombra made it into his apartment. They found it to be rather quiet, and that worried them.

"Melanie? Melanie, you home?" Sombra yelled.

When they got no answer, they quickly made their way to her room. Entering her room, they saw a simple bed with black sheets in the far left corner, a night stand with a lamp right next to it, a dresser next to the door, a chest at the foot of the bed, and Melanie's metal crate in the far right corner. They noticed that her weapons and accessories were on top of her dresser, clean. So she was home.

"Melanie, where are you!?" Reaper yelled seeing the room untouched. Sombra was going to check her bathroom, when they heard a loud bang. They looked toward Melanie's crate.

"Why do you have still have this, Reaper?" Sombra asked as they got closer to the crate.

"Melanie wanted to keep it. She …" Reaper paused for a moment. Then he urgently tried to claw it open.

"You already know that it can't open like that! We tried that the first time!" Sombra yells.

"She wanted to keep it because it's sound proof! Melanie said that it was a good place to work off her payments!" Reaper said while still trying to claw it open.

This got Sombra moving. She tried to open it with her hacking skills, but to no avail. Sombra sat on the floor in defeat, unable to help. Reaper just kept clawing at it for two hours straight, while they both heard a lots of banging sounds.

After the three hours, they heard the groan of metal that signaled that the crate was open. Reaper quickly opened the top and froze. "Sombra, start the her shower," Reaper said slowly.

Sombra went to Melanie's bathroom to do what was asked of her. Reaper stared down in horror.

There in the crate, Melanie sat in her blood that filled it up to her waist. Her outfit was torn to shreds and her whole body was bathed in her blood. Melanie was leaning against the crate, staring forward, looking very tired and scared out of her mind.

"Melanie?" Upon hearing her name, she flinched. Melanie looked up to Reaper. "D-d-da …" Melanie flinched as Sombra walked into the room.

"Melanie, I'm here. Your sister is here. We're here for you. You're fine," Reaper said softly. He slowly reached into the crate for Melanie. She flinched away, but Reaper left his hands there before her, and waited patiently. Melanie slowly leaned into his arms and held them tightly once Reaper brought her close.

"Sombra, I need you to help Melanie shower. I need to clean up here," Reaper said pointing at the crate.

Sombra nodded as Reaper handed Melanie to her. Sombra quickly made her way to the bathroom and place her on the floor, helped her out of her rags. Then Sombra helped Melanie to her feet.

"Let's get you into the shower." Melanie entered it, but sat on the floor. Sombra took the shower head, brought it to Melanie's to get the blood off, but as soon as the water touched her head, she screamed.

"Melanie!?" Reaper rushed in to hug Melanie.

"It HURTS!" Melanie screamed as tears escaped her eyes.

Reaper rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It's okay. We're here. How about a bath instead?"

Melanie nodded in response. "I-it r-re-reminds me o-of the p-pain o-of the a-agent w-w-who were s-shot in the head."

Reaper nodded. He got out of the shower and turned on the faucet while plugging the drain. "Sombra, watch her."

Sombra nodded as Reaper exited the bathroom. Reaper went to Melanie's dresser and pulled out her light blue shirt, dark blue short along with her underwear that Melane usually sleeps in, and lays it across her bed.

Reaper sat down, and stares at the bathroom door as he hears Sombra softly talking to Melanie as she was using shampoo in her hair. He thought back to what Melanie told him.

'Payment for healing with a kiss is going blind for an hour at most. Using her mass healing ability causes her to experience and see the pain of those she healed as payment. Not to mention the large amount of troops she revived.' Reaper growled. 'Melanie shouldn't have gone on that mission. Hell, that bastard commander shouldn't have assigned that suicide mission in the first place!'

"Reaper, can you get me Melanie's clothes?" Reaper picked up the outfit, went into the bathroom, and handed them to Sombra. "Thanks, dad," Sombra said.

Reaper grumbled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get Melanie dressed and put her to bed."

Reaper walked out and over to the crate. He put his hand on it and shadow stepped to some random house nearby. Reaper grabbed the hose in the front, kicked the crate on its side dumping out the blood, and started to hose it down. He made sure that all the blood was out of the crate, then proceeded to wash the blood away. Reaper didn't want people to use Melanie's blood and find out who she is alongside the fact she's alive.

Once the task was done, he shadow stepped back into Melanie's room with it. He looked over to Melanie sitting up, hugging her knees, while Sombra rubbed her back.

"Sombra, I got it from here. You go home and get some rest. We did have one hell of a day," Reaper said.

Sombra nodded. "Okay. Melanie, I'm going now. I'll see you later. Try and get some sleep," Sombra said softly as she lightly hugged her. Then she got up and left the room with one more glance at Melanie before she left.

"Come on, Melanie. Time for bed," Reaper said softly as he made his way to her bedside.

"I … I think my friend know that … I'm Infinity," Melanie said.

'Like hell, I'm letting Overwatch take her!' Reaper thought. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let them take you. I care about you too much to let you go." Reaper pulled back the sheets on the bed. "Now just go to sleep."

Melanie shook her head. "I can't. Even though the payment is over, it will haunt my sleep. I don't want that."

Reaper thought for a second, and got an idea. He quickly picked Melanie up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Well then, if you're scared of nightmares, then you can sleep with me tonight. That way, if you do wake up, you will wake up with me by your side."

Reaper made his way to his room, pulled back his grey bed sheets of his king size bed, and laid Melanie down. He quickly went to his bathroom, washed up, and changed into a black tank top and sweats.

Then made his way back to his bed, laying down next to Melanie. She quickly got closer, and snuggled to his chest. Reaper carefully puts his arm around the small of her back and held her firmly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Reaper said.

Melanie yawned. "Goodnight, daddy," she mumbles. She slowly drifts off to sleep at the sound of Reaper's heartbeat. Reaper soon follows while listening to Melanie's soft breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

Mystery Answered

Tracer had everyone gathered in the communication room. After she had left her room, Tracer fainted to the ground. Since Tracer only knew the answer, the group decided that they would continue this discussion tomorrow. So Genji and Hanzo took her to her room to rest, then went to rest themselves.

"What's this about, Tracer?" D. Va asked. Many were confused as to why Tracer would call a team meeting.

"It's about Infinity," Tracer said.

"What about her? We already know that she's a part of Talon. So Infinity's the enemy," Lúcio said.

"Other than being an almost unstoppable opponent, Infinity is a rather strange enemy. Wanting to talk, battling while telling her weaknesses, being able to freely attack some Overwatch agent, but not others. I can't really tell if Infinity is really an enemy or not," Orisa said.

Symmetra nodded to Orisa's words. "We already know so much about her. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Everyone nodded or murmured in agreement, except Mercy and Bation.

" _Infinity is a mystery,_ " Bastion beeped.

Orisa looked at Bastion questioningly. "How is Infinity a mystery, Bastion?"

"Well if you think about it, we only know information on Infinity. However, we don't really know Who is Infinity," Mercy elaborated.

Most of their eyes widened at the realization.

"So I reckon you know who Infinity is, Tracer?" McCree asked.

Tracer nodded. "I kind of regret not figuring it out sooner," Tracer said tearing up. "I could have stopped her from getting hurt. I could have saved my friend!"

"Infinity is your friend?" Solder 76 asked. "Then why was she attacking us!?"

Genji stepped spoke up. "That's not true! She only pulled out her blade to defend herself against my attack! Infinity didn't wish to fight."

Ana stood up before a crying Tracer. "Infinity had informed me that Tracer was the key to her true identity. Tracer, who is Infinity?" Everyone waited in anticipation to learn Infinity's identity. Tracer calmed down enough that tears just streamed from her eyes.

"Melanie," was Tracer's simple response. Genji and Hanzo stiffened. Ana and McCree started to shake. Bastion was trying to fight his programing from taking over and shooting everyone in the room.

Winston stood up. "That's not possible! Are you sure it's Melanie!?"

Soldier 76 stood up as well. "It can't BE!"

"Are you really sure?" Ana asked shakily.

"Melanie? Who's that?" Torbjörn asked.

"What's with all the fuss about? What's so important about this Melanie character?" Lúcio asked.

" _I should shoot you where you sit!_ " Bastion beeped angrily trying to get closer to Lúcio. Orisa got between the two.

"Bastion calm down! There is no reason to shoot Lúcio!"

McCree thought otherwise as he pointed his Peacekeeper to the back of Lúcio's head. "Melanie will be far more important than you'll ever be, you addle-headed IDIOT!"

Mei quickly tackled McCree to the floor before he pulled the trigger. It took her, Symmetra, Mercy, and Zarya to take his gun and pin him to the floor.

"Get off a' me! Lúcio needs to learn his place!" McCree yelled trying to get Zarya off of him.

"Calm down, cowboy. I'm sure Lúcio meant no harm is his words," Zarya said.

"When I get up, Imma throttle him!" McCree roared.

Lúcio stood in a corner in fear of McCree. Mercy was trying to comfort him.

Orisa fired off a round of her Fusion Driver causing the room to be silent other than Tracer's sobs. "Will someone care to elaborate who Melanie is?" Orisa asked.

Zenyatta stepped forward. "It would seem that, Genji, Hanzo, Tracer, Solder 76, Winston, Ana, Bastion, and McCree are all close friends with Melanie."

"Darn right, I am! How dare you belittle tha' little lady! She has been through enough hardships to make yours seem like nothin' you- aahh!" McCree stopped as Zarya put pressure on his spine.

"My student, could you tell us more about Melanie to enlightened rest of us?"

Genji nodded. "When I first met Melanie, I was killed in a forest before meeting you, Master." Everyone was shocked. "Melanie brought me back. She said that she felt extreme sadness, saw the dragon of the North winds, and heard my last dying thought. Melanie didn't have much. Only ragged clothes, no shoes, and many scars."

"How are you so sure, that Infinity is Melanie, Tracer?" Winston asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Reinhardt, tell them what you saw when you pinned Infinity to the wall and what she called you," Tracer said.

Everyone looked at the huge man. "I saw her eye. It was dull, lifeless red. She also called me her friend."

Winston sighed. "Is that how you knew Tracer?"

She shook her head. "It helped me confirm it was Melanie. When I didn't know she was Infinity, she said the same exact thing when we met at King' Row. On how angels take on human form and help other. That was … when …"

"When what?" Mei asked.

"When … Mondatta was to be assassinated. She said the child who took the bullet was an angel. She even told me what Mondatta would tell the news reporters that night. The next day, he said exactly what she told me," Tracer explained.

"I, too, found it strange how she could see the dragon of the South winds," Hanzo adds.

"It would seem that there is far more to Melanie than we first thought," Zenyatta said. "Telling Tracer what my brother would say the next day. What she said to Tracer about the child who saved my brother. Reviving Genji. Seeing the dragons of the North and South winds. Reuniting the two brothers. It would seem to me that Melanie was the one to save my brother and is somehow related to Genji and Hanzo," Zenyatta elaborated. "Although this is just speculation. How did the rest of you meet Melanie?"

"Melanie took the blast of a grenade for me and a young girl who was nearby," Soldier 76 said.

"She took the shots for an innocent man who was trying to take his father's place. After that, I saved her from being raped by a drunken-" McCree stopped by Zarya putting pressure on him again.

"Melanie was shot in the head by Widowmaker and was dead for a few hour. She healed me up, after Widowmaker torture me," Ana said looking a bit horrified.

"I met her at my old home on her birthday, when I was honoring my brother. She comforted me until she had to leave," Hanzo said.

" _I met her in the forest a day after I woke up._ " Bastion beeped.

"So you met her after waking up?" Orisa asked to translate to the other. Bastion nodded.

"I met her a while after stopping Reaper and Widowmaker from getting Doomfist's gauntlet. I went back for my glasses and found her. She told me what my old friend had said to me when he gave me the glasses. She just disappeared after some insight on the liquid that fix my glasses," Winston said.

"We both met her again on her birthday. I gave her a tanto that day as a present," Hanzo said.

"I confronted Hanzo that day. I accidentally put three shurikens into her chest, causing her to die for a bit," Genji adds feeling regret, sadness, and guilty.

"Melanie stopped Genji from killing m-" Genji cut off Hanzo.

"I wasn't going to kill you!"

"Sure, you weren't. Anyway, Melanie got mad at me for letting Genji almost kill me, and got mad at Genji for putting shurikens in her chest. Then she left," Hanzo finished.

"So that's what she used on me," Reinhardt said. "I was wondering what she stabbed my shoulder with. I should have known."

"She stabbed you with her tanto?" Hanzo ask. He just received a nod.

"Why does she wear so much? Other than to hide her weapons, why cover up?" Torbjörn asked.

"Simply put, she is hiding all her scars," Soldier 76 said.

"Wait! Are you saying that, for someone who can heal both human and omnics, fix anything, and removes scars, she can't remove her own!? That's insanely stupid!"

With new founded rage, McCree push Zarya off of him, grabbed Lúcio by the neck, and slammed him against the wall with another one of his Peacekeepers against his forehead. "You better watch what you say, you bastard. Or I'll blow your brains out all across the room, you little-"

Reinhardt ripped McCree away and handed him to Soldier 76. Mercy checked Lúcio.

"McCree that-" McCree cut of Soldier 76.

"Don't you give me that crap, 76. You may have seen her, but not when Melanie was in fear! You weren't there when she looked so scared! Although her eyes are usually dull and lifeless, when she's scared they show all the years of pain she holds. Hell, I bet you could see that while she's in pain!" McCree fumed. "Words hurt her just as much as physically pain. I know I'm going too far, but if Melanie were present she would have ran away so she wouldn't show she's in pain. She would still be moving around from town to town still in danger. It's people like Lúcio that drive Melanie away!"

"McCree, just calm down. If anyone has the right to be angered. It should be Genji and Hanzo," Soldier 76 said. "Only a Shimada can control the dragons. It would seem that she is related to them."

Torbjörn turns to the brothers. "What does she even say?"

"Melanie says, 'Let the dragons protect me!' From what I've seen, it's meant to be a full counter. A shield to protect and deflect attacks right back," Hanzo said.

"But, why are the dragons red?" Symmetra asked.

"We don't really know. We would have to do some research ourselves. We never heard of red dragons, but I'm sure there is records of it somewhere," Genji said.

"So, what's the plan now regarding, Melanie?" Orisa asked.

Soldier 76 thought for a moment. "Winston will do some research on who Melanie is. Knowing that she is working with Talon, they might not know anything about her. We must get Melanie away from Talon."

"But she wouldn't leave willingly, love. There are people who care for her," Tracer said.

"I have a prototype invention to stop teleporting. I was making it for Reaper. It could also work on Melanie to stop her from leaving," Winston said. Tracer didn't like the sounds of that, so she glared at Winston.

"Alright then. Our new objective is to rescue Melanie," said Soldier 76.


	21. Chapter 21

The Arrangement

Reaper shot his Hellfire shotgun at one last person that stood before him and his objective. The man fell dead to the floor. Reaper put his guns away and walked to his goal, unaware of a sniper aiming at the back of his head.

Reaper reached to his ear and pressed his comm. link. "Infinity, did you get the sniper?"

The sniper quickly turned around just in time for Melanie to cut off his head. "Yes. Reaper. Coast is clear. You may proceed to the objective."

Reaper walked up to the crate he was looking for and opened it. In it was quite a stash of weapons. Many were very destructive that Talon had wanted. "I have the weapons. You go and report to the commander, while I move these."

"Understood. I will inform you if anything comes up," Melanie said as she faded into another one of Talon's scattered bases. She usually makes teleports herself into a supply closet close to the commander's office so no one sees her enter or leave base without Reaper or Sombra. Melanie walks out and to the commander's office and knocks.

"Come in," she heard.

Walking in, Melanie see's the commander and Widowmaker in the room. She closes the door and turns to the commander.

"You're done with your mission already!? That was rather fast," the commander said.

Melanie nods. "It made it rather easy once you knew who you're dealing with. Besides, I had Reaper there to make things go much faster, now we have the weapons that we need."

"You have performed rather well this week, Infinity. Well done," the commander praised. "I would like to know a little about you. Like what is your real name?"

"It isn't my place to tell," was Melanie's answer. "I can't really tell it."

"Isn't it Melanie?" Widowmaker asked.

Melanie shook her head. "It's not. I don't remember my real name or past. I am Infinity, now. Nothing more, nothing less."

The commander nodded. "So you remember nothing?"

"No, sir. The only ones who know my past is Agent Reaper and Sombra. They know, but refuse to share any details with me."

"Doesn't that upset you?" Widowmaker asked.

"That's funny coming from an emotionless spider like yourself, Agent Widowmaker. And to answer your question, not at all. My past isn't suppose to be known by many. I rather not know," Melanie said while Widowmaker glared at her.

"Alright, enough you two," the commander cut in before a fight broke out. "You're both going on a mission together."

'Damnit! I should have known. I'm working with the spider.' Melanie thought. "What would the mission entail?" she asked.

"Well Infinity, the mission is for Widowmaker to make up for her mistakes and finally kill Mondatta. He is going to show up in Ilios," the commander said.

Widowmaker growled, "I didn't think a little brat would save him. It won't happen again, sir."

"Of course not. But to ensure it doesn't happen again, I'm sending Infinity with you. I don't want you to fail again," the commander said. "You're dismissed."

Widowmaker quickly walked out without a word.

"I will try my best, sir. I won't guarantee that we will succeed. You heard what Mondatta had told the reporters and the officers. There is an angel protecting him," Melanie said walking away.

"Do you believe in angels, Infinity?"

Melanie stopped. "I do. That child was proof enough. Mondatta is untouchable." With that, Melanie walks out and to the closes once again.

'You believe in the angel, Infinity? … what do you know about the angel?' the commander thought.

Once Melanie went into the closet and faded into her room. She reached up and pressed her comm. link. "Daddy, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Infinity? What happened?" Reaper asked.

'He must still be at base,' Melanie thought. "I have a mission with Widowmaker."

"What!" Reaper yelled.

Melanie cringed at the volume. "That's not all. We are going to assassinate Mondatta, and you already know this won't work."

Reaper cursed under his breath. "I know, but it's not only that. Overwatch is most likely going to be there."

Melanie heard the worry in Reaper's voice. "You're also worried about them taking me, aren't you."

Reaper sighed. "Yes, sweetie," he said softly. "I am. I have a bad feeling about this. I really don't want you to go on this mission. But I already know what you need to do this no matter what. Just … please be careful. I don't want to lose my precious little girl."

"Don't worry, daddy. I will try my best. I'm just worried about Widowmaker."

"She will be more focused on the mission. Widowmaker is extremely loyal to Talon. Her reputation is on the line. Try to focus on your mission."

"I have to go. I'm meeting her at Ilios."

"See you then."

"Alright, daddy. Love you."

Reaper was touched by Melanie's words. "I love you too, sweetie."

Melanie grabbed all her gear, and faded to Ilious. She walked through the streets in broad daylight to her destination. It was a building that was heavily guarded by many armed men. Melanie continued to walk forward, while the guards aimed their guns at her.

"Halt! You are not permitted to here. State your business," a guard asked.

"An angel is always here to see her good friend," Melanie replied.

This causes the older guards to lower their weapons. "My deepest apologies, dear angel. Please, continue on your way."

"Do not worry, good man. No harm done. I'll be going." Then Melanie walked through the building to a room with many guards. She looked at them, but didn't say a word. Melanie walked by them and through the door they were guarding to see who she was looking for alone.

"Mondatta, my good friend. How are you today?" Melanie asked.

"Good, Melanie. Are you here to visit or on business?"

"Both," Melanie said with a sigh. "I am caught in a very complicated situation with an organization called Talon. I am with Talon only for two people who are family to me, but that would mean I fight against my friends in Overwatch, including your brother. … did you hear about the attack on Overwatch?"

"Yes. I heard quite a few people died that day."

"I was a part of the attack. I couldn't hurt my friends. However, if it wasn't for me, many more would have been dead. But out of that attack, I gained a new friends! Your brother, Zenyatta and Reinhardt. They are such pure souls. I'm glad that they are alright after the attack."

"It's good to hear that there was an up side to the situation."

"Speaking of situations, we currently have on right now," Melanie said. "The sniper from before works with Talon. I'm here to help her kill you."

"But I know you won't let that happen," Mondatta said.

Melanie nods. "I would like you to call in your brother and Overwatch for help. Due to the fact I cannot be seen helping you in front of Talon's most loyal operative. I cannot protect you like last time. With them here, they will stop her from killing you."

"How will I get them here? Do you have a way to contact them?"

Melanie nodded, pulled out a comm. link head set from her cloak, and put it on Mondatta. "Just push the button on the side. It will make contact will an AI of Overwatch. Tell her who you are and that you wish to speak with Zenyatta. Then you tell him that you are in danger. If there are any complications, tell him an angel came to you because it was time."

Mondatta nodded and press the button. Melanie could only hear Mondatta's side of the conversation. "I am Mondatta. … That is not important right now. I must speak to my brother right now. … Zenyatta, it's good to hear from you. … I'm in danger again. Talon is trying to kill me. Can your team come? … An angel came to me saying it was time. … Okay, see you then, brother."

"It worked, didn't it."

"Indeed. Although, when I mentioned the angel part, Zenyatta seemed to stall a bit before speaking very hurriedly."

"The mention of angel refers to me. They know I'm the angel who saved you. I'm a rather important person to some of my friends there. They care, but I can't go with them. My daddy and sister mean the world to me. I can't leave them. They would hurt if I'm gone."

"I'm sure they would understand."

'I doubt that,' Melanie thought. "Anyway, I must be going, my friend. You will be fine now. Be at ease."

"I can't, my dear friend. I am not worried about myself, but about you."

Melanie chuckled a little. "That's the same way my daddy felt about this mission. Now that you say it as well, I know something will happen, but what it is, I'm not sure."

"Just be safe, my dear friend."

"And you as well, my friend. And you as well." With that Melanie left to wander the streets, admiring the town's beauty.


	22. Chapter 22

Taken Away

"Where the hell are you, Infinity!?" Widowmaker hissed through her comm. link. It was night, and the Mondatta's speech had started.

"I'm in the building. Just in case you miss, I can just run him through with my blade," Melanie replies.

Melanie just waited in the shadows, until she heard Widowmaker's sniper go off. People, guards, and omnic ran through the building.

Melanie saw Mondatta being escorted out with Zenyatta and Genji. "I lost the target. Should I hunt them down?"

"Abort mission! Overwatch agents have me surrounded. Get over here and help me!" Widowmaker growled through the comm. link.

"I'm on it!" Melanie said. She quickly faded out of the building to a rooftop across from Widowmaker.

Melanie pulled out her machine pistol and started shooting around Widowmaker, stopping the approaching Overwatch agents who happen to be Winston, Zarya, McCree, and Soldier 76.

Melanie runs over and stands in front of Widowmaker in a defensive stance. "I will not allow you to hurt Agent Widowmaker."

"Move out of the way, Infinity," Soldier 76 said.

"We do not wish to hurt you," Zarya said.

Widowmaker chuckles a bit. "You don't wish to hurt Infinity, yet when she last saw you, she was drenched in her own blood. Oh the irony. Right, Infinity?"

"Widowmaker, call for pickup. I'll stall for time," Melanie said ignoring the statement as she took out her katana, aimed her machine pistol at Zarya, and opened fire. Winston got in front of her and took all the gunfire, while McCree and Soldier 76 tried to shoot Widowmaker. Melanie blocked and took every shot, not willing to shot at them.

"It's here. Let's go, Infinity," Widowmaker said as she used her grappling hook to get to another building. Melanie ran after her.

Winston saw that they were going to get away so he shot his gun at Widowmaker. Melanie saw this and pushed Widowmaker onto the ship, taking the shock, and fell to the floor.

"Infinity!" Widowmaker yelled.

Melanie got up and was going to board the ship, but tripped as a chain shackle attached to her leg. She looked to see Winston holding the end of the chain. Melanie tried to fade away, but was immediately electrocuted. She tried to use her katana but it was no use.

"Infinity, I'm coming. Just-" Widowmaker was stopped as Melanie shook her head.

"Just go! Your safety is more important. I'll be fine. Tell Reaper I couldn't keep my promise and that I'm sorry. Now go!" Melanie yelled as Soldier 76, McCree, and Zarya caught up. Widowmaker nodded, the hatch closed, and the jet flew away.

Melanie put her weapons away and tried to fade out of the shackle even despite the electricity.

"Melanie, stop!" McCree yelled as he ran to her side.

Melanie stopped and looked at McCree. "Please don't take me. Not there! Some trust the U.N. and I don't want be taken there! I don't like some of the Overwatch agents. Please, my friend, don't take me from my home!" Melanie yelled.

"I'm sorry, lil' lady. We have to take you with us," McCree said.

Melanie looked down and stared at the shackle. "It … hurts."

"Are you okay!? Do you-" Melanie cut McCree off.

"It's just like before. I know it is. Being imprisoned again. Just … just like the U. N. did to me," She started to cry. "I don't want that. I DON'T!" Melanie yelled as she tried to fade out of there. She didn't stop trying until the electricity knocked her out cold.

McCree sighed. He picked Melanie up and held her close. "76, contact the others, and tell them we have Melanie."

The Overwatch agents regrouped and took Melanie back with them to Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Widowmaker made it back to base and went straight to the commander's office. When she walked in she saw, not only the commander, but also Sombra and Reaper.

"Mission was a failure. Overwatch outnumbered us. Infinity was captured in order for me to get away," Widowmaker reported with regret.

Sombra looked heartbroken, the commander was shocked, and Reaper shook with shock, anger, and sadness.

Widowmaker turned to Reaper. "Reaper, Infinity couldn't keep her promise to you and said she was sorry." This caused Reaper to storm out the room.

Sombra chased after. "Reaper, where you going!?"

"To get Infinity back! I won't stop until she's back here with me!" He yelled back.

"Well, I'm coming with you!" Sombra yelled as she followed Reaper.

Widowmaker turned to follow them.

"Widowmaker, where are you going?" the commander asked.

"To help them. We cannot allow Overwatch to have Infinity. Besides, Sombra and Reaper will not rest or follow orders without Infinity in their care once more. Talon can't have that, now can we," Widowmaker said as she ran to catch up with them.

The commander sat just sat there and stared at the spot his top agents were. 'Infinity seems to have a soft spot in all of them. … this could get interesting,' the commander thought as a sinister smile grew on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Rough Start

"Ah, my head," Melanie said. She sat up to rub her head with her left hand, but the sound of chains stopped her. Melanie's eyes snapped open to see a short chain shackle on her wrist. She checked herself over and saw that they were on her wrists, ankles and around one her neck.

Melanie tried to fade out of them, but an electric charge surged through her body causing her to scream that echoed through the empty medical room. As a result, Mercy rush to her side.

"Melanie, stop! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!"

Melanie backed away from her, and looked around frantincly. "What are these!? Where am I? Am I with the U. N.!?"

"Melanie, calm down. You are at Overwatch. You're safe here."

Melanie shook her head. "I'm not safe here! The U. N. could come for me! I'm only safe at Talon with Reaper and Sombra! I need to get out of here!" Melanie quickly dashed passed Mercy through the door, running down many corridors.

'Wait! I need my weapons!' Melanie thought. She started to check every room, but in doing so let Mercy catch up.

"Melanie, stop!" she yelled.

"I can't! I must get home! I'm not safe here!" She replied, but a wall fell in her path and she ran head first into it. Melanie's blood colored the wall.

"Melanie!" Mercy ran to her, but Melanie got up and ran the other way. "Melanie, your head is bleeding! You're injured!"

"I've taken worse! I just need my weapons and I can leave!" Melanie yelled back. She looked into another room only to see Genji and Hanzo sitting on their bed. "Wrong room. Sorry, my friends!"

"Melanie! Stop this! You're safe here! Just sit down so I can treat your wounds!" Mercy yelled.

"NO!" Melanie yelled as ran out of the room. Genji and Hanzo went to chase after her.

"Melanie, calm down please!" Hanzo yelled.

"They're hurting! It hurts to know they're hurting!" Melanie yelled. She was going to run into another room, but the door didn't open. This left her in a daze on the ground and her blood pooling around her.

Genji made it to her side first and held her close. "Melanie, you need to calm yourself."

Melanie shook her head slowly as the blood loss was affecting her. "I need … to get back … to them. … they hurt … without me. … I'm the … only reason … they don't … kill … innocents." Melanie stopped breathing. Mercy started to panic even more, but stopped seeing Genji and Hanzo calm.

"She is alright, Mercy. Melanie may be dead right now, but she isn't able to be dead for long," Hanzo said.

Genji nodded in agreement. "Melanie heals on her own. It just takes time. But could you explain to us what she was doing? Melanie doesn't do things without reason."

"Well, Melanie feared that we would hand her over to the U. N. so she ran out of the medical room to try and get out of here. But once she ran into the halls, Melanie started to look for her weapons," Mercy explained. "But why her weapons?"

"Well, one of her weapons is the tanto I gave her. So it could be that they were given to her by those she cared about," Hanzo said.

Mercy nodded and looked to Melanie who lifelessly laid in Genji's arms. "Will Melanie be okay? It really worries me seeing her like this."

"She will wake up soon. We should clean her up and introduce her to everyone," Hanzo said.

"I'll do that. Hanzo you clean up here," Genji said as he walked away.

"I'll go clean up the other mess. She spilt a lot of blood," Mercy said walking off.

Genji went to his shared room and into the bathroom. He laid her down in the tub and proceeded to wet a wash rag. He then went over to Melanie and started to clean off the blood on her face, but didn't remove her clothes.

Once he was done, he looked at her in sadness. 'Melanie … you are family. It's sad to know you hurt for many others when it is you who has been hurt the most.' Genji thought.

Just then a tear escaped Melanie's eye and she mumbled, "I'm sorry for hurting you." Genji was shock at this. Even asleep she is sorry for hurting others. It truly saddened him.

Melanie slowly sat up and looked around. This startled Genji out of his thoughts. She looked directly at Genji, but he knew something was off.

"Genji, I know you're there, but …" Melanie hesitated. "I … can't see you. Why are you so sad?"

"What are you talking about? Why can't you see me? On another note, how do you know I'm sad?"

Melanie never looked away from Genji, and smiled. "It's a payment. For using my healing ability, I go blind. I can't see you, but the green dragon is weeping where you should be."

'If the dragon of the North winds reflect my own emotions, then it would be the same as Hanzo. We need to keep my emotions in check,' Genji thought. "I'm fine. Just sad you can't see right now."

"Are we in Watchpoint Gibraltar still?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, we are. You can't leave either," Genji said.

In a flash Melanie looked like she was in the worst pain in her life. "I can't stay here. I have people who are waiting for me. They will come for me, and I don't want any of my friends here to get hurt."

"Don't you see, that you hurt us when you're away!?" Genji shouted. It hurt him that she cared for killers more than her friend who cared.

Melanie flinched as her tears rushed out of eyes, and down her face. "I'm s-sorry for hurting you g-guys!" She sobbed out.

'Genji, you idiot! Of all the times to lose your composure, it had to be when Melanie was sad and scared,' Genji thought. "Melanie it's fine. As long as you're here, we are all fine," Genji said while wiping her tears away.

"My very existence hurts others. It just hurts a lot," she said as she clung to Genji's hand.

"Hey, don't worry. How about we meet up with Hanzo? I'm sure he would like to see that you're up," he said helping Melanie out of the tub slowly.

Melanie nodded. "Sure, let's see him. The blue dragons are weeping as well."

Genji nodded and made his way to Hanzo, carefully guiding Melanie with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Proper Introduction

"Hanzo! Hey, Hanzo! I'm alright. There is no need to be sad!" Melanie yelled as Hanzo came into Genji's view.

Hanzo turned to face them. "Melanie!" he said. Hanzo ran over and picked her up in a hug making Melanie laugh. "I'm glad you're alright!" he said cheerfully.

"You know I'll always be okay as long as you're happy!" she said.

Genji chuckled at the scene before him. It had been so long since he has seen Hanzo like this. I warmed his heart.

"How are you doing? Like really, are you okay?" Hanzo asked. Genji to tense up at this.

"In all honesty, I don't like it here. I can't have my weapons, I can't leave, and I have to wear these shackles," Melanie said waving around her arms. "It's just like the U. N., but with some of my friends! All you need to do now is lock me up, plan to experiment on me and it's the same."

"Melanie, I'm sorry it has to be this way. If I could, things wouldn't be this way, but we can't have you go to Talon," Hanzo said. "I'll try to at least get your tanto back."

Melanie's face twisted like she was in the worst pain in her life for a few second. Hanzo instantly panicked, but calmed when Genji put a hand on his shoulder to assure him. They both knew why McCree was so aggressive toward Lúcio.

"I … I know, but they will come for me. Until then, we could spend some time together!" Melanie said to lighten the mood. "Can we go get some food? I'm a bit hungry."

Hanzo put Melanie down on the floor. "Sure, Melanie. Let's go get food. I think we can get you some mac- and- cheese."

Melanie started jumping. "That would be awesome! I always wanted to try it!"

"Alright, then. Let's go to the mess hall then," Genji said holding her hand. Melanie looked toward Hanzo and tried to find his hand.

Hanzo laughed and took a hold of it. "You could just grab it."

"I can't see yet. Using any of my healing abilities makes me go blind for a certain time. Don't worry though. It should wear off soon," Melanie replied.

Hanzo's smile faltered for a second, but it returned looking at their hands. "Let's go, then!" he said walking forward, pulling the other two with him.

'This is nice. It feels right!' Melanie thought. What the three didn't know was that their dragon auras were surrounding them as they happily walked.

When they walked the mess hall, they heard gasps. Genji and Hanzo marveled at the red, blue, and green auras that surrounded them. Melanie tensed up and gripped their hands tighter. She couldn't see and it made her very scared who was around her.

This caused the red aura around her to form her three red dragons to circle around her protectively. A green dragon formed around Genji, while two blue dragons formed around Hanzo.

Genji saw this and pulled her close for a hug. "It's okay, Melanie. They won't hurt you. Your friends will protect you." With Genji's reassurance, the dragons turned back into an aura around her.

"O-okay. Can we just eat?" Melanie asked.

"Sure, you and Hanzo go sit, while I get our food. Hanzo, sushi right?"

"Yes brother. Come, Melanie. Let's get our seat." As soon as Genji let go of Melanie, the auras vanished.

Hanzo sat with Melanie at a corner table, a few away from the rest of the team. Genji made quick work getting their food. Before he went to them, Lúcio walked up next to Melanie, and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Hi there! I'm -" Lúcio was cut off by Melanie's scream.

She didn't recognize Lúcio's voice. Since she couldn't see, not to mention the sudden touch, Melanie punched Lúcio in the chest, sending him flying.

"They're going to take me!" Melanie yelled as she hugged Hanzo's abdomen.

Hanzo in turn rubbed her back to calm her down as Genji made it to the table. "No, Melanie. That was just a friend trying to introduce himself," Hanzo explained.

Melanie gasped and tried to get to Lúcio in a rush. She ended up hitting tables and tripping over chair legs, but she made it to his side.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't me to hurt you! Hold on, I'll heal you," Melanie said. She used her hands to search for his his hands, but found his face.

"Melanie, don't!" Genji yelled trying to stop her, but it was too late.

Melanie held him in place by his cheeks, leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She leaned back as a low glow from his equipment flashed for a second until it was gone.

Lúcio felt to much better. "Thanks! I feel wonderful!"

Genji went to Melanie and picked her up. "How much longer?"

Melanie thought for a second. "Another hour. Sorry, Genji." Melanie said looking away.

"What are you talking about?" Lúcio asked. Everyone in the room silently waited.

"The payment," Melanie said. "If I use any of my healing abilities, I go blind depending on how many or the severity I healed someone. I added another hour."

"I'm sorry about that," Lúcio said. "It's my fault for getting hurt."

"It's fine. At least you're not hurt," Melanie said. "I'm Infinity, and you are?"

Lúcio smiled softly. "I'm Lúcio."

"Oh, you're the Dj healer that can give others more health, a speed boost, and is armed with a Sonic Amplifier!" Melanie said. "Some at Talon don't like you, except some for your music."

Lúcio and the other looked at her in shock. They didn't know how to respond.

"Anyway, I'm Infinity," Melanie introduced herself. "You all may already know me, but I wanted to reintroduce myself. I already know all about each of you. From Talon files to those who were close to you," Melanie explained. 'Reaper … Sombra … I hope you're okay,' she thought.

"Come on then. Let's go and eat shall we?" Genji says walking back to their table. Lúcio made his way back to his seat, while Bastion and Zenyatta moved to Melanie's table.

"Greetings," Zenyatta said.

" _Hello! Long time, no see, Melanie!_ " Bastion beeped. Zenyatta was going to translate, but Melanie beat him to the punch.

"Hello, Zenyatta. Hello, Bastion. It's good to hear from you. Sorry for not visiting, Bastion. I was caught up in a lot of things to visit. How's Tweety?"

Many were surprised that Melanie could understand Bastion when they couldn't. Curiosity loomed in the air.

" _Good! She is doing well since we came here._ "

Melanie took a bite of her food. Her eyes widen, while a smile grew on her face. "I always dreamed it would taste so good!"

"You never had mac- and- cheese before, Melanie?" Zenyatta asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I've been on the streets since I was four. I got food stealing from stores and vendors. It was only pre-made or can food."

Silence filled the room. The silence was so thick that it could kill.

" … don't worry so much about it though. I have a home where I don't need to steal food."

" _You have a home?_ " Bastion asked.

Melanie nods. "It was a simple apartment, but it was home nonetheless," Melanie said. "But let's not talk about that."

"Why is that?" Zenyatta asked.

Melanie looked down at her lap to hide her pained look and gripped her cloak. "It … it's to painful too think about. … I can't even go there now. So let's … just drop it."

Melanie quickly looked back up with a small smile and continued eating. Melanie felt familiar eyes on her from all the rest. She looked in that direction and smiled.

"Don't worry so much McCree. I'm fine. It's just going to take a while to get use to these." Melanie said as she lifts up her hands to show her shackles. "I can't even have my most praised weapons that hold all the meaning in the world to me," Melanie said with a smile, but a lone tear fell from her eye.

Melanie looked down and away from all their eyes as more tears fell. "I'll be fine!" Was the last thing she said as she rushed out of the room with McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Bastion, and Zenyatta in tow.

Symmetra looked forward, just eating. "Little Infinity is a savage."

"What did you say!?" Ana growled.

"I said she is a savage. I mean, why else would she make weapons her most prised possession!"

Ana got up to smack Symmetra, but Soldier 76 and Tracer held her back. "They were probably the only gifts she had ever received. Like that tanto she got from Hanzo for her birthday! That was her first gift in her entire life!" Ana yelled.

Symmetra scuffed and started to walk out. "How do you know she lived? After all, Infinity claims that Melanie never existed. So that would mean your friend never existed. Infinity is just a savage tool. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ana and some who had met Melanie before the attack were angered at Symmetra's words, others were confused, but Winston, Torbjörn, and Orisa could help but think about Symmetra having a valid point.


	25. Chapter 25

Enlightening

"Melanie, why do ya cherish your weapons so much?" McCree asked.

After running from the mess hall, they made their way to Bastion's room. They were all sitting on the floor in a small circle. Melanie was in between Genji and Hanzo. Bastion sat next to Zenyatta, while he sat next to McCree who sat besides Hanzo.

Zenyatta nodded. "I too, wish to know why as well."

Melanie looked down, unsure. "I don't think I should tell you. My presence is bad enough, and you might not like the answer you get."

Genji shook his head, but then realized Melanie still couldn't see. "No, Melanie. We care for you too much to change the way we see you."

" _I would never see you any different,_ " Bastion added. Hanzo and McCree hummed in agreement.

"Fine," Melanie relented. "But you all have to keep this a secret. I fear that it could lead others to hurt me."

"We promise we'll keep it a secret," they all said in unison.

Melanie heard the sincerity in their voices, and nodded shyly. "I cherish my weapons because they are the only things that I can call my own other than the clothes I wear."

"I know that's not all," Zenyatta said. "You wouldn't hesitate if it were just that."

Melanie tensed before sighing. "Each weapon was given to me from my family," she said. "Genji and Hanzo are like my brothers who gave me my tanto for my birthday."

"What about the machine pistol?" McCree asked.

"That … was given to me by … my sister … Sombra." Melanie didn't have to see to know they were shocked.

" _Then the two shotguns are from …_ "

"The shotguns are from … my daddy Reaper." Silence filled the room. They were quite shocked at her words. They would have never thought that Reaper would be father material.

The silence seemed to go on for eternity until Hanzo broke it. "What of the katana then?"

Melanie quickly looked up. "What about it?" Melanie asked.

"Who's the katana from?" Genji asked.

"About that," she started. "Sombra and Reaper did some digging and found out about my past and parents. Apparently, my mother used to be apart of a clan in Japan. The katana was passed down to the female heads in secret. Reaper found out that my mother left me that katana and gave it to me," Melanie explained.

"Do you know what clan your mother was from?" Hanzo asked.

Melanie nodded. "She was once apart of the Shimada clan!"

That earned gasps from everyone.

"What? Is it something I said?" she asked.

"So you are related to Genji and Hanzo. It makes sense with the red dragons and all," McCree commented.

Melanie looked surprised. "I'm really related to Genji and Hanzo? I have living relatives!? This is the greatest day of my life!" Melanie grabbed a hold of newly realized relative's hands, pulling them close.

Everyone's heart warmed at the smile on Melanie's face. It was the first genuine smile they saw since she got here. They were at least glad that she was comfortable with them.

This did not last as a thought came to Zenyatta. "Could you tell us about your past?"

Melanie turned to Zenyatta, then shook her head. "Reaper and Sombra didn't wish for me to know my past," she said looking uncertain. "It made them sad, disgusted, and outraged. Not to mention that it hurt them. They only shared things like my mother being a Shimada and my real name."

"Could you tell us your real name, darlin'? That way we could learn about you on our own," McCree suggested.

It was silent once more. Melanie's face went from uncertain to lifeless. She held no expression as she looked blankly at McCree.

"I can't," Melanie spoke up. "It hurt Reaper and Sombra. Plus, you might tell the others of Overwatch. It would influence those who don't really know me to instill pity and misplaced trust that could lead to problems," she added.

Genji tightened his hold on Melanie's hand. "Please, tell us."

"We are your real family. We have the right to know," Hanzo said as he followed Genji's example.

This time, Genji and Hanzo's aura's manifested first, turned into their respective color dragons. Their dragons circled them a few times. Then Genji's green dragon and one of Hanzo's dragons swirled around Melane, which brought out her own three red dragons that circled the opposite way.

Everyone watch in fascination. This confirmed Genji's suspicion that the dragons reflect their emotions and feelings. Currently this situation shows that they are trying to reach out to Melanie. They saw that she was very conflicted.

After a few minutes past, Zenyatta was going to say something, but the red dragons moved. One went to Hanzo, while the other two went to Genji and swirled around them.

Melanie tightened her hold on their hand. "I'll tell you. But once you learn of my past, do not do anything. It's a past that I can't remember, and it hurt to even remember my full name. My past is just that, and I doesn't define me because I don't remember it."

"We understand, Melanie. Everyone will not tell a soul unless you think that someone else is ready," Genji said.

"Okay," she said as she concentrated. "My … full name … is _N-nawala_ Melanie … _K-kako_."

" _Nawala_ Melanie _Kako_. What a unique name for ya, darlin'!" McCree compliments.

" _Is it Japanese or something?_ " Bastion asked.

" _Kako_ is Japanese Bastion, but I'm not sure about _Nawala_ , though," Zenyatta said.

" _Kako_ means the past," Hanzo said. "But what is _Nawala_?"

" _Nawala …_ Melanie _K-kako_. _Nawala_ means lost. The meaning to my full name is the lost, dark past. Which turns out to be quite fitting in the end," Melanie said.

'The lost, dark past,' everyone of them had it replay in their minds.

'But why give her a name with that meaning?' Genji wondered.

McCree, Bastion, and Hanzo thought the same thing. 'That's a terrible thing to name their child!'

Zenyatta was very mindful about her name's meaning. 'If her parents had given her that name, does that mean they knew the outcome of Melanie's life?'

"Changing the subject. Can you show me around? I would really like to know this place, and would hate to get lost." Melanie said.

"You are blind at the moment. How can you learn where to go if you can't see?" McCree asked.

"There is more to my fading ability than just teleporting out. In order to do so, I must know where it is I wish to go," she explains. "As long as I've been there or seen it, I could fade there in an instant. But, where I have been is different than seeing it. If I've been there, I leave a faded footprint. In other words, I could easily remember my way around without a problem," Melanie finishes.

" _I see, then let's go!_ " Bastion beeped in excitement pulling Melanie away from the Shimada brother's hands and out the door. The loss of contact made the aura dragons to fade away.

"Ah! Bastion wait for us!" McCree yelled as everyone chased after the runaway omnic.


	26. Chapter 26

Melanie's Evaluation

"Soldier 76, you can't be serious!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"I will not allow this! You can't do this to her!" Genji said.

Soldier 76 shook his head. "It's final. We need to know, and this is the only way. She has been here a few days and only interacts with those who know her. With the exception of Zenyatta and Lúcio. The others are curious and I think it would be a good opportunity to know some of her capabilities."

Melanie was off to the side listening to the argument between Soldier 76 and the Shimada brothers. Soldier 76 came into the Shimada's room which she shared with, and told them that they were going to evaluate her capabilities. This caused the current situation.

"No! We will not allow this. Don't make us bring Zenyatta, Bastion, and especially McCree," Genji threatened. This caused Soldier 76 to tense up.

After learning Melanie's real name, the group looked up Melanie's past and became very protective of her. Anything to do with Melanie was always runned by them, and everyone else wondered what brought this out of them.

Melanie sighed and stood between the Shimada brothers. She reached up and held their hand causing the aura dragons to reappear. Genji and one of Hanzo's dragons still swirled around her and glared at Soldier 76. On the other hand, Melanie's dragons sat around the brothers calmly.

"Guys, I'll do it," Melanie said. "It's fine." As she spoke, her dragons cuddled closer to the brother to comfort them.

"Are … are you sure, Melanie?" Hanzo asked.

Melanie nods. "I'll be fine. I think it's okay if others learn what I'm capable of," she said.

"76, are we testing all her abilities to heal or all of them in general?" Genji asked him.

"We are testing all of them, and only on the training bots. We don't want a repeat of the attack," Soldier 76 replies.

"Alright then. Let's do combat first. That way I'm not fighting blind," Melanie said letting go of their hands and the dragons disappeared. She made her way to the training room with the other three following her.

They split up once Melanie entered the training room with a communicator in her ear. Soldier 76 went to get her weapons, Genji went to get McCree, Zenyatta, and Bastion, while Hanzo went off to find the rest of Overwatch to see Melanie's evaluation.

Everyone gathered and stared at a screen that Melanie was on. The group Genji had gathered was rather concerned about this, while the other was curious.

After giving Melanie her weapons, Soldier 76 stood in front of the monitors that controlled the training room. It showed Melanie's vitals among other things.

"Melanie, are you ready?" Soldier 76 asked through a mic.

Melanie nodded after strapping on her last shotgun to her calf. "I'm ready. Give me everything you got. Don't hold back. If you wish to know the full extent of my two weeks of training," Melanie said into her comm.

"Are you sure, Melanie!? There's no need-" Melanie cut him off.

"It's fine. I can't die, so no need to let up. I was trained relentlessly under Agent Sombra and Reaper in two weeks with breaks when I had fallen asleep," Melanie informed. This angered most of the agent, but some were intrigued.

" … alright then," was Soldier 76's reply. He activated the simulation on suicide level and watched the show.

Time Skip

No one could have seen it coming. The room was shocked and most were scared. They couldn't even put what they had seen to words.

There, on a ginormous pile of training robots, stood Melanie. Her whole white outfit was once more drenched in her own blood, with her katana in hand. Melanie didn't seem exhausted at all, but that wasn't the case.

"All robots have been eliminated. Melanie is the victor," Athena's voice rang out. "Play of the game." Athena brought up a holo-vid of Melanie's greatest moment which was at the very end.

Throughout the start of the battle, Melanie only relied on her guns. She had ran out of ammo in her machine pistol and one of her shotguns and had them in their hosters.

In the holo-vid, they saw that Melanie only had one bullet in the chamber of her shotgun, but she finally pulled out her katana.

She was surrounded by 100 or so robots that laid motionless on the ground, while about 150 more still stood. Melanie quickly scanned the on coming robots and took aim with her shotgun. In this instant, Melanie blew everyone's mind again.

" _Ryuu ga, Waga teki wo, Kurau!_ " She yelled and fired her last bullet. Once the bullet was five feet away, two blue dragons manifested and destroyed the robots in their path.

Melanie quickly holstered her gun and held her katana with both hands. She stabbed it into the ground beneath her. " _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou!_ " Melanie yelled. Her three red dragons swirled around her and then crashed into the ground, creating crack and demolishing robots all around her.

When her dragons faded, she took a running start to the remaining robots. " _Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!_ " Melanie yelled one last time as a familiar green dragon appeared and surrounded her blade and swiftly cut down more robots until there were no more. That is when the holo-vid faded out to a blank screen.

Silence in the room. They could hear their own heartbeat.

Soldier 76 turned off the simulation and looked at Melanie. "You can fix them, right? Like you did with all the Talon agent?" He asked.

Melanie froze for a second. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, but she didn't want Overwatch to be the ones to know the work of her worst punishment. "I can, but-"

"Then by all mean, do it then," Soldier 76 said.

"I can't. None of you are ready," she replied. "If I did what I did for Talon, the payment will hurt all of you."

"How so?" Soldier 76 asked with caution in his voice.

"Using any of my healing abilities cause me to see and feel the pain others feel, but ten times worse. I inflicted wounds upon myself to heal large numbers. I am in constant pain whether I hurt or heal others," Melanie said.

"So you refuse to cooperate? I should have know you would hide things from us," Symmetra baited. "Even after you said it was time we learned of your capabilities."

Everyone saw the Melanie's pained face. "Don't you dare say that I didn't warn you," she said. Then she got off the pile and looked down at her feet. "Life everlasting," Melanie said softly.

The robots lights illuminated the room, blinding the camera for a second. They all gaped at the sight all the robots were fixed and fully functional. While everyone was studying the robots, Melanie fell to her knees and held her head.

Genji and Hanzo shot up and ran to Melanie, while McCree, Bastion, and Zenyatta ran after them. Everyone else were a bit confused until they heard Melanie's scream. They turned to see Melanie crying and screaming bloody murder, holding her head.

"I'M SORRY! I DID THIS TO YOU! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME," Melanie yelled. Genji went to her side, but as soon as made contact with her arm she yelled.

"AH! MY ARM! IT HURTS!" Melanie said and leaned away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched.

Melanie took her katana and started to cut off her arm.

"MELANIE!" the group yelled.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Melanie cried and cut her arm off completely.


	27. Chapter 27

Lúcio's Interaction

"Melanie, how are you feeling?" Genji asked kneeling next to her with Hanzo by his side.

Genji and Hanzo came to visit Melanie after her evaluation. Due to her display of cutting off her arm, Genji and Hanzo restrained her to the floor, while McCree and Zenyatta put her arm back. The rest of the team rushed in and helped move to her an isolation chamber where she continued to scream and cry.

Currently, Melanie was laying on the floor in a straight jacket, looking dazed. Melanie shifted to get a better look at the brothers.

"I told him. I really did, and he didn't listen. I'm sorry for scaring you guys," she said. "Not even Reaper knows about this payment. Now everyone thinks I'm unstable." Melanie explains.

"We don't think you're unstable. Neither does McCree, Bastion, or Zenyatta. If anything, we're mad at Soldier 76 and Symmetra. They shouldn't have pushed you," Hanzo said.

Melanie sat up and leaned against the wall for support. "It couldn't be helped. They were right. I did agree to the evaluation. I just feel bad for not finishing."

"You were not finished!?" Hanzo asked incredulously.

Melanie nodded. "There were three things I still didn't share. You know about my healing kiss and fading ability," Melanie says. "But you didn't know about this," she said as she got up from the ground and stood before them as the straight jacket she wore fell to her feet.

"How!?" Both brothers asked.

Melanie moved her hand to show her tanto. "I didn't want to use it in the simulation because it's far too special. I faded it in its place or made it intangible for later. That's how I conceal most of my weapons and move around freely," she explains as she sheathed her blade and makes it fade away. "Reaper and Sombra don't know this. Only you two know. I want to keep it that way."

"You're not planning on telling Reaper!?" Genji asked with surprise lacing his voice. He couldn't believe she would hide this from her father figure.

"He will always have a place in my heart, and I will tell him, but you two are my real family. You need to know," Melanie said. Both of them were really touched by her words.

"Besides, it's not really important to tell him about something so minimal. It only works when things are in constant contact with me. I can't fade my tanto in my hand. I can, however, fade them if they are secured to me in their sheath or holster," she added.

"I see. What a very handy technique," Hanzo said. Genji nodded in agreement.

"Changing the subject here. Can we go outside?" Hanzo looked at her questioningly. "I'm starting to feel suffocated in this building. Traveling as far back as my memories go, has left me very uncomfortable in buildings for too long. I'm use to being free to roam where I want. You understand, right?"

Genji knew this feeling rather well compared to Hanzo. From the life of a playboy to a soldier was really hard to get use to. He always felt caged and would often find peace in the outdoors. Genji could sympathize with Melanie.

"Let us be going then. You will stay close to us, right?" Genji asked. Melanie just nodded and they made their way to out of the isolation chamber. They quickly made it through the halls, avoiding other agents, to make it outside.

Melanie was amazed by the sight. It was a little past noon, and Watchpoint Gibraltar looked better than at night. She quickly ran to the edge of a cliff near a tree and stared at the vast ocean.

"It's so beautiful! I wish I could see things like this all the time."

"You know you can, right?" Hanzo asked.

Melanie shook her head as she sat with her feet dangling off the ledge. "I'm still trying to break out of being nocturnal. Staying awake during the day is very hard for me." Melanie said. "Even when you two were sleeping I was wide awake. The only reason I was able to stay awake was the fact I forced myself to take naps," she added.

"So this is where you guys went off to." The three turn to the voice and found Lúcio standing at the door they exited. "Everyone is freaking out that you're not in the room," he informed. "They think that you convinced Genji and Hanzo to let you go," Lúcio chuckled.

"Melanie, we have to go clear things up. Lúcio here will watch you," Genji said. Then he and his brother ran back into the building to get yelled at by Soldier 76, Mercy, Ana, and McCree.

Lúcio was a bit scared. After Melanie's evaluation, he wasn't so sure if he was safe around her. Not after seeing her cut off her own arm, that is.

"There's no need to be scared of me, Lúcio. I couldn't hurt you without hurting myself." Melanie spoke up suddenly.

This surprised Lúcio. "How did-"

"I know what you saw. My fearsome combat abilities, my incredible healing range, and … my … worst payment." Melanie said. "Knowing what you saw justifies your fear of me, but worry not, my friend. Those who are my friends have no reason to fear. I couldn't hurt any friend. Just ask Ana. She stood before the barrel of my shotgun and I couldn't shoot her."

Lúcio relaxed a bit. He knew she couldn't hurt her friends, and he was one as well. Lúcio had a question that's been bothering him. "I know you … don't remember your past, but what is the most agonizing memory you have?"

Melanie sighed. "A concrete memory of my pain would be during a payment like the one yesterday," she relied. "Upon healing and fixing a large group, I feel the pain or damage inflicted on them. I also feel their feelings such as fear, anger, sadness, and unbearable hopelessness." Melanie explained.

"Since we first met at the attack, I already knew your feelings towards me. Your fear, defeat, and the feeling of being useless." She paused for second. "You also felt determination, protectiveness, and deep rooted curiosity. That is why you are my friend. You care for others, especially since that's your role as a support. You wished to know me despite your fear of me. Much like my other friends Soldier 76 and Ana. … thank you."

Lúcio stared at her in shock as Melanie turned to face him with a closed eyed smile. He was touched. Lúcio felt and saw the sincerity in her words and smile. Her eyes are lifeless, but smiling with them open made her smile fake. Melanie knew, but others who weren't close didn't.

"You're welcome-"

"Melanie," she cuts in. "My friends call me Melanie." She said turning to face the ocean.

Lúcio made his way over, sat right next to her, and looked out at the beautiful sight. There was a comfortable silence between them. Lúcio enjoyed the calm breeze and the sounds of the ocean that crashed against the cliff wall below.

"What about Genji. Hanzo, McCree, Zenyatta, and Bastion? Do they fear you?"

Melanie nodded her head. "They do, but in a different way. At first, they didn't fear me. Instead, they worried about me. However, since they learned of my past, they fear that I will be hurt," she explains. "My very past is what drives Sombra and Reaper to protect me. They know and therefore will do anything to keep me by their side. That's what I fear. They come and hurt most of my friends just to get to me. That's why I tried to run from here. I care." Melanie said.

He felt Melanie lightly lean against him. Lúcio looked to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face still. He was going to speak up, when Melanie slipped passed his arm and her head laid on his lap. Confusion took Lúcio, until he quickly grabbed Melanie as she was slipping of the ledge.

Lúcio held Melanie close in his arms. "Melanie!?" When she didn't answer he checked for a pulse. Lúcio sighed in relief. 'She was just sleeping' Lúcio thought. He chuckled a bit with a soft look. "You shouldn't scare your friends, ya know," he said softly carrying her inside.

He walks through the halls while watching Melanie's unconscious in his arms. Lúcio hears yelling, but doesn't look up until he bumps into Genji's metal body.

"Melanie!?" Genji and Hanzo yelled.

"Shh! She's sleeping. She almost fell off the cliff. How is she even so tired?" Lúcio asked.

"She didn't get any sleep in two day. Plus, she's nocturnal. We'll take her," Hanzo said taking Melanie from Lúcio's arms.

"This conversation isn't-" McCree stopped Soldier 76.

"Let them be, partner. She needs rest," McCree said. "Take her to bed. I know she'll be up at sunset later or tomorrow. We'll continue another time." McCree said. To which, the Shimada brothers nodded and made their way to their room. Soldier 76 growled and stormed off with Mercy chasing after.

Ana turns to McCree. "How come you know so much more about Melanie, McCree? You, Zenyatta, Bastion, Genji, and Hanzo seem so close compared to me and Tracer. Why is that?" She questioned.

McCree starts to walk away. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lúcio spoke.

"He, as well as the other know of her pain," he said as McCree stopped. "They know what she does not. Therefore, they are close to her, Ana. You should hang with her more. Then you will be closer to Melanie." Lúcio said. He walked passes McCree giving a side glance, before walking away.

"McCree?"

"The boy's right, Ana. It would seem he got into her friend circle as well. … I'll take my leave then." McCree left the hallway with Ana lost in Lúcio's words.

'What pain does Melanie have? What does he mean? How does he know?' Ran through her head as she made her way to her room.


	28. Chapter 28

Confession to Omnic Brothers

"Thank you, Zenyatta. I really need to talk to Mondatta." Melanie said with her closed eyed smile. Her real and genuine smile.

Zenyatta chuckles. "It's fine. I really wanted to see him again."

In truth though, this was a perfect opportunity. It's been a week since her evaluation, and Athena reported that the system has been hacked quite a few times. All information taken was info on Melanie, and they knew it was Sombra's handy work.

Everyone has been on high alert, while Melanie seemed to distance herself. That sent red flags to almost everyone at base. So when Melanie asked if she could visit Mondatta with Zenyatta in Numbani, they agreed with a bit of hesitancy. They believe she is much safer away from base.

"I can't wait so see him again! I could have been there faster, but it's fine. I'm bringing you with me!" Melanie exclaims. "I … I really need advice from the both of you," she adds lowly as the jet lands at its destination.

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter, Melanie? Is something-"

"Come on! Mondatta will be happy to see us!" Melanie said walking away while pulling up her cloak hood.

Zenyatta hastefully followed after. For Melanie's word worried him a lot. He caught up to her, but didn't say a word as they approached a building that was heavily guarded. Zenyatta slowed, but Melanie kept her steady pace. She just walked passed the guards. Seeing this, Zenyatta followed after, but was stopped.

"You shall not pass," the guard said.

"That's Zenyatta," was all Melanie said behind the guard.

Upon hearing this, the guard immediately got on his hands and knees and apologies.

"There is no need to apologies. You were just doing your job." Zenyatta said helping the guard to his feet.

"Zenyatta. Let's go!" Melanie said continuing forward. Zenyatta went by her side and they continued forward.

"Why didn't they stop you, Melanie?"

She chuckles a bit. "I told you that I visit your brother often." Melanie reminds. "They already know me just by my outfit. It's a uniform when I'm not home," she adds.

"I see," Zenyatta replied. They walked up some stairs and down halls, until they came to a hall lined with guards. They only took one glance and bowed their heads.

"It's a pleasure to see you once again, Miss Angel," the head guard said.

Melanie shook her head. "Just Angel. No need for such formalities, Nathan. It's good to see you, though!"

"Likewise, Sister Angel! I'm glad you are okay," Nathan said.

"I'll see you around then! Come on, Zenyatta. Your brother is going to be so surprised when he sees us!" Melanie said grabbing his hand, and dragging him passed all the guards until the turned to another two way empty hall. Melanie stopped, let go of his hand and leaned against the wall a bit.

Zenyatta was rather curious about their interaction compared to any other guard. "Melanie, do you know that guard?"

Melanie makes no movement at all. "I … I saved him. He … was dying. I … saved him, but now he's in constant danger. He won't change his mind, because he feels indebted to me. It will be my fault if he dies. … I can only revive him so many times, but …"

"You can't keep him alive forever. Everyone must pass on or the cycle of life will not be renewed," Zenyatta finished.

Melanie nodded. "It's only a matter of time. But one thing begs the question. Will I ever die?"

"We will never know. No one knows the future," Zenyatta replied.

"Yet anyone can learn the past," she said and sighed. "Let's keep going." Melanie continued to walk until they made it to the only door at the very end of the hall. Melanie waits for Zenyatta to be at her side, before she knocks.

"Come in," a calm answer came.

Melanie slowly opened the door. "I hope we're not bothering you or anything, my good friend." Melanie said stepping in.

"Not at all, my dear friend. I just finished meditation for the day. If I heard right, you brought Nathan or another guest with you." Mondatta said.

Melanie closed her eyes, smiled, and stepped aside for Zenyatta to come in. Upon seeing his brother, Mondatta gasped. "We came for a visit. I … need advice from both of you. I … I'm hopeless on what to do."

"Then come. Sit with me, and we will try to help you," Mondatta said. Melanie and Zenyatta sit with Mondatta in a triangle formation. Mondatta and Melanie sit on their legs, while Zenyatta sat in his usual lotus position.

After Melanie was comfortable, she looked at Mondatta. "Do you remember what I told you about when I first started visiting you?" Melanie receives a nod from Mondatta. "Well, it's happening, again. I tried talking it out, but they won't listen," Melanie said looking down, gripping her knees. "They won't stop. I can't defend myself, because if I hurt them, they will get me in trouble since I'm stronger."

Melanie starts to hyperventilate. "Not to mention I can't even get away. I can't escape them just by fading away. I can't go home," Melanie's voice cracks. She stared at her knees.

"I thought you could fade wherever you wished," Mondatta said.

Melanie shook her head. "I … am currently under the care of Overwatch. I … they don't want me to be home. So, in order to prevent me from escaping their base, they made these," she pulls down her hood and holds her wrists out for Mondatta to see.

"By the Iris!" Mondatta gasped.

"They made these … these … these shackles to prevent me from leaving. I am no longer free and can't escape my problems currently." Melanie looks up to Mondatta.

Zenyatta was sad about the last part, but more confused and very much worried at seeing the raw emotions that Melanie has been hiding. "I don't understand. Could you enlighten me?"

"Brother, she is saying that she is getting beaten in the care of Overwatch," Mondatta answer.

Zenyatta was surprised to hear this. "Melanie, why didn't you tell us!? You know that we care about you, and would do something to prevent it. Why hide it?"

"Because I was scared," she replies. Melanie moves to hug herself. "I was afraid of what you might do. What you might say. I was afraid that you couldn't help me. I … I was afraid you wouldn't help. … I was … afraid that if I asked for help … you … would not … help me. Just thinking about it hurts. It's agonizing," she said with tears in her eyes, but refusing to let them fall. "I couldn't bring myself to ask, because I didn't want to suffer the fact that the ones I trust the most will leave me hurt."

It was silent between the three of them as the words sink in.

'Melanie, how wrong you are.' Mondatta thought. "Melanie, my brother would never do such a thing. Nor do I believe that your friends in Overwatch would either."

"I know this, but it has happened too many times. I was afraid of getting hurt. Of the pain," she replied.

"Melanie, … we are here for you. You can trust us. You and Genji are the same, you know. He fears pain as well," Zenyatta said. "Overwatch sends teams to missions for a reason. To help each when needed," he said as he got up and floated close to her and hugged her close. "We will always help you. Because you are far more important to us. We will do anything in our power and more to help you. We love it when you're happy." Zenyatta says.

Melanie let her tears run freely and hugged Zenyatta tightly. "Thank you, Zeny," was all she said while crying on him. Mondatta made his way over and embraced both of them.

"Don't worry, Melanie. Fear not, for we will help find you a solution to your problems. Then my brother will tell the others," Mondatta said.

Melanie just nodded, and dozed off in their warm embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

Precautions

McCree and Genji stood off to the side as the jet landed. Most of the agents were on group missions, except these two. They really wanted to see Melanie. Zenyatta thought it would be a wise and safer decision to stay with his brother for a week due to Overwatch being hacked.

They waited for the engine to power down so they could approach the jet. Once it was off, they made their way over as Zenyatta exited with Melanie sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Ay there, Zenyatta. How was your stay? There wasn't any trouble, was there?" McCree asked.

Zenyatta shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, it was rather refreshing for the both of us. Melanie really needed to be away from the base," he replied.

"Why do you say that, Master?" Genji asked. "I mean, if it's just needing to go outside-"

Zenyatta shook his head. "It's not that my student. Come. We need to discuss this privately. It is a rather sensitive subject and I would like to keep this a secret from those who don't know 'The Past.'" Zenyatta emphasized his last couple of words.

"Then let's head to my room, since you and Genji have a mission soon." McCree said as he head off with the other two following. Once in his room, Zenyatta set Melanie on McCree's bed and covered her with his blanket. Melanie immediately snuggled into them.

"Alrighty then, what's the problem that made you decide to stay a week with your brother?" McCree prompted.

"Do … do you know what happened when Melanie was roaming on her? Before she meet any of us?" Zenyatta asked with reluctance.

"She would travel in the shadows of night and became nocturnal." Genji answered.

"Why did she start doing that?" Zenyatta asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Why? If I remember it's 'cause-" McCree stopped abruptly. "Wait just a darn minute! Are you telling me, she's getting beaten!" McCree yelled. Genji became scared.

" … unfortunately, that seems to be the case." Zenyatta confirmed.

Genji started shaking. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Melanie is afraid of asking for help. However, she is trying her hardest to reach out for it now." Zenyatta looked at Melanie's sleeping form. "She asked for advice from me and my brother. We came up with three conclusions. We tell everyone about who was beating her, make sure to have someone with her at all times, or we confront the culprit and seek a solution without making it such a big deal."

"Zenyatta! This is a big god damn deal! Melanie is in our care, but is getting hurt! I'm not going to let this shit slide!" McCree roared. He came up to Zenyatta and grabbed his shoulders. "Now, tell me the bastard's name. I wish to make them suffer," McCree said very low and slow with a lot of bloodlust.

Zenyatta was unfazed by McCree and instead gave him one of his harmony orbs. "You must calm down, McCree. You know full well that Melanie would end up healing them even after getting a beating. So hurting them is out of the question." he sighed. "That is why she asked me and my brother for help. We do not result to violence," Zenyatta added.

McCree looked at Melanie and sighed as well. "You're right. She really did need to get away," he said.

"If we don't want to draw attention to this, then I think our best option would be to make sure she is with someone in our inner circle and those she considers friends." Genji suggested.

"Agreed. That way, it would almost be impossible for her to get attacked." Zenyatta said.

McCree nodded. "We'll tell everyone with knowledge of 'The Past' for the reason why. While we tell everyone else that she doesn't feel comfortable being alone or with someone she doesn't know. That way, she is with someone who will protect her."

"Good idea, McCree. This plan should work out," Zenyatta said. "When must we leave, my student?"

"Now, Master. It's sunset, and I think Bastion and Orisa are back. We must-" a yawn interrupted Genji.

"Good morning." Melanie groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Or should I say evening?"

"We really need to break you out of this nocturnal cycle," McCree said.

"I've been doing this for seven years. That is a going to be hard to break for something I've been doing since my memory started," Melanie yawned, and looked up. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Master Zenyatta, and I are going to leave for our mission," Genji replied.

Melanie rushed out of bed and hugged Genji tightly. When she made contact, the dragons became visible. The green and blue dragon still curled around Melanie, while Melanie's red dragons were wrapped around Genji.

"Please be careful. I won't be there to revive you," she said against his chest.

"I will. I wouldn't want you to be blind when I come back," Genji said hugging her lightly.

Melanie broke away, causing the dragons fade away, to hug Zenyatta. "Zeny, the same goes for you. Please stay safe."

"Of course, Melanie. We will come back safely. We won't leave you," Zenyatta said hugging back lightly. Melanie let go and jumped onto an unsuspecting McCree.

"Woah there! Haha, give a man a warning next time around will ya," McCree smiled.

Melanie gave her real smile. "Sorry, McCree. I'm just so glad to see you." She hugged him.

'Glad to see him, but not glad to be here,' Zenyatta lightly noted. "Come, my student. Let's be on our way. We don't want Soldier 76 to yell at us," he said. "We'll see you later."

With that, master and student left. Melanie let go of MCree and headed to the door. She remembered that she wanted to see Bastion and ran off.

"Melanie, where you goin'!?" McCree yelled.

"To see Bastion!" Was her reply as she continued on her way to the rec room.

Upon entering, Melanie saw Bastion, ran up to him, and hugged him from behind. "Bastion! I'm back! It's good to see you!"

Bastion looked down to see Melanie, and patted her head. " _Hey there, Melanie! I'm glad you're back! How was your trip?_ "

"It was awesome! I really needed it. I'm just not use to being in a building this huge!" She explains as she let go. Melanie looked in front of Bastion to see Orisa there. "Oh, sorry Orisa! I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with Bastion."

Orisa hesitated to say anything. She wasn't so sure how to interact with Melanie. If anything, Orisa found Melanie confusing. Melanie was with the enemy after all, but she was friends with some of the other agents here in Overwatch. She was a very strong and fearsome opponent, yet Melanie was very gentle to others. Melanie struck fear into everyone, but it would seem that she feared and feared for everyone. A real confusing person indeed.

"Orisa, do you want me to heal you as well?" Melanie asked as came over slowly, interrupting Orisa's train of thought.

"Huh? What? Oh, no it's fine. Bastion took the full force of battle, while I sustained minor damages," was Orisa's rely.

Melanie ignored her and held out her hand. "Nonsense, Orisa. There are no such thing as minor damage. Damage is damage, pain is pain, wounds are wounds. No matter how small, they all still need to heal," Melanie says with her real smile. "Now, can I see your servo?"

Orisa once again hesitates, but reluctantly gives Melanie her servo. "How are you going to heal me?" Orisa asked. "I'm not damaged like the training bots the other time."

"I can heal more than one way, Orisa. There are three ways, but healing effect is the same all around. I will use this," Melanie pulls out an eyedrop bottle seemingly out of nowhere.

She twists off the cap, and puts one drop on Orisa's servo. Orisa is then surrounded with a faint glow as all the damage fade away as if it were never there to begin with.

"Amazing," Orisa gasped. "Just a single drop healed everything."

" _That is Melanie's ability after all. It can even fix up everyday objects,_ " Bastion said " _But keep the last part a secert. We don't want Melanie to be blind just to fix things._ "

"Wow! You are truly an incredible, Infinity. But what's this about going blind? I thought you go insane after using your healing abilities," Orisa said.

Melanie shook her head. "Not at all. That only happens when I heal large group with my phrase. If I heal any other way, I go blind depending," Melanie explains. She thought for a second. "How about we become friend, Orisa? We could get to know each other so you won't be hesitant and … confused about me. So … what do you say?" Melanie asked.

There was a hesitation again. "That is fine, Infinity. Bastion will come along, I presume?"

Melanie nodded. "Indeed, Orisa. Bastion is coming along. Please just call me Melanie."


	30. Chapter 30

Deeper Connections

"In- I mean Melanie, are you not tired?" Orisa asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I'm nocturnal. I would be tired in the daytime."

Melanie and the other two omnics are currently in her room she shares with the Shimada brothers. They sat around a table and let Orisa ask anything she wanted to know.

"Who was the first person you met that has ties to an organization?"

"The very first?" Melanie thought for a second. "If memory serves me right, the very first person would be commanders. The first was the Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes. Then, there was Overwatch second in command, Ana Amari. Finally Strike Commander, Jack Morrison," she laughed a little. "I met them all on the same day in a warzone. So I'm not surprised if Ana actually doesn't remember meeting me before." Melanie finished.

"What about the other two commanders?"

"Don't you remember? They are considered K.I.A." Melanie replied. "Something about a Watchpoint base in Switzerland being blown up," she sighed. "Unfortunately, I was in the Philippines at the time. I knew something happened to them, but I couldn't get to them." Melanie looked at her hands. "It's when I woke up, my earliest memories. At the time, I didn't know I could fade to where I wanted, I barely learned I could heal myself." Melanie explains.

Orisa processed the words for a bit. "You really care about people, don't you." Orisa stated.

Melanie looked up. "But of course! If anything, I would like to have people safe. But since that is highly unlikely, I would travel around and heal those who are injured. My main objective is to save others. While my friend was going to make someone with safety their objective."

'Their sounds like …' Orisa thought. "Who is this friend of yours?" She asked.

"My friend was Efi Oladele. I saved her when Doomfist attacked." Melanie said.

"You know Efi!?" Orisa asked astonished.

"Yeah, really smart one, that Efi. She saw how injured I was after the attack. She was rather traumatized, so I stayed with Efi for a few days." Melanie looked up at the ceiling. "When she recovered, I left, but not without learning that she was going to make someone to protect people." Melanie looked back at Orisa and gave her real smile. "I wonder what beautiful creation she made to protect people. Knowing Efi, she put a lot of love and hard work into them. For she was inspired by me to care for people."

" _Wait, Efi? Isn't that your creator, Orisa?_ " Bastion asked.

She nods. "Indeed, Efi took me as an OR-15 bot and made me. Your safety is my primary function."

Melanie looks amazed. "So you're Efi's creation! You're so beautiful! How is she, by the way?" Melanie asked.

"Ah- well- you see, Efi is doing just fine. She is rather very proud that I was recruited into Overwatch." Orisa stuttered. 'I can't believe, this is the person Efi idolized to create me. In a way, Melanie is also my co-creator!' She thought. The one person who inspired her creator, was this powerful and frightening force to behold.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was really worried about her. You, me, and Bastion should visit her one day. I'm sure she would be happy if we visit," Melanie said.

" _I'm in!_ " Bastion beeped happily.

Orisa nods. "I'm sure she would love to see us! Especially her idol!"

"Then all we need to do is ask Soldier 76. We can go anytime." Melanie said.

" _Orisa and I will handle that. They aren't really open to talk about you leaving base, Melanie._ " Bastion stated.

"That's fine, Bastion. I understand." Melanie simply stated. "I know. It's … for my own good." Melanie lowly said. 'Though, I never look out for what's good for me," she thought.

"Can I ask you another question?" Orisa asked.

"You just did." Melanie chuckles at an embarrassed Orisa. "Go ahead, though."

"What is your relationship with Hanzo and Genji?"

"They're my only living blood relatives. How I'm related to them, I don't know." She said.

"Why are Bastion, McCree, Zenyatta, and the Shimada brother care far more? What are your friends to you?" Orisa asked again.

"Well, they care because …" Melanie paused.

Bastion looked at Melanie. " _We know her lost, dark past. Due to the knowledge, we are very protective of her. We will not stand to have others treating her badly._ " Bastion explains. He saw Melanie stiffen at his words and looked at him.

"Later. When everyone is back," she said to him. "Anyway, to your other question. Hanzo, Genji, McCree, and Lúcio are like brothers to me. Tracer is … like a cousin or sister. Winston, Zenyatta, Mondatta, Bastion, and Reinhardt are my cool uncles. Ana and Soldier 76 feel like grandparents to me. While you are like a cousin to me, like Efi. There is also Nathan and Jeremiah who you may not know, but are also like my brothers."

"It's a great pleasure to be your cousin. But, you stated no father or mother figure. Not to mention, you seemed to hesitate on Tracer being your sister. Why is that?" Orisa asked.

"I'll tell you. Just keep it a secret. If others knew, they would lock me up." Melanie saw Orisa nod. "I don't have a mother figure, yet. My father figure … is Reaper." Orisa's optics widened.

"The reason for my hesitation with Tracer being my sister is because … Sombra is my sister." Melanie said looking down. "They knew me first. Took me in. Gave me a home, when I really needed it. Trained me to defend myself and others. They treat me like a child my age unless Talon wishes me to go on missions. They let me be do as I please. Not like Overwatch, who restricted me in many ways than what I'm use to."

" _We wish we could change that. We really do, Melanie, but there are some who won't listen to reason._ " Bastion beeps.

"We will try to lift some of the restraints. No promises, but we will try. On a different note, do you think I could learn about your past? I'm rather curious." Orisa said.

"You could learn it from Bastion, but I wouldn't want you to tell anyone, except my friends in Overwatch. Don't even tell Efi." Melanie said sternly. "What you will learn will make you act very similar to those who know 'The Past'. Do not do anything rash. The past is just that. I can't even remember it, so there is no need to get so worked up about it." Melanie finished saying as if it weren't that important.

"I don't think I could hide anything from Efi."

" _Oh, you will. Once you see about Melanie's past, you won't even second guess about hiding it from Efi._ " Bastion stated.

"From what I heard from Reaper and Sombra, it isn't for the faintest of heart. Telling Efi would traumatize her, make fear for her life, and want to hide or go hunting to help others who have suffered the same. I will go back to McCree, while Bastion gives you the files."

Melanie walks out of her room and down the hall. She just walks in and saw Hanzo being held close to McCree in a dip. There was silence between the three of them.

There was three ways to react to this. Gush, ignore, or scream and run. She chose the latter of the three. She screamed and ran off. This caused McCree to drop Hanzo unceremoniously on the floor and chase after her. After recovering, Hanzo made chase.

"Mel! Come back! It's not what you think!" McCree yelled. Hanzo and McCree yelled similar things, but Melanie simply ignores them and hides in a storage closet and falls asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Rescue

"Aaahh!" Melanie yelled as she was kicked into her side very harshly into a wall.

"Well if it isn't the little savage. I'm so glad I found you here."

Melanie looked up to see who was there in the storage closet with her, but regretted it. There stood one of her tormentors. The air around her grew thin, and she became breathless. Melanie feared her next encounter with one this person in particular.

"S-Symmetra !" Melanie stuttered while staring at the worst of her tormentors.

"I'm glad you're back, little savage. It's good to know that our last encounter has made you learn your place." Symmetra snared.

Melanie didn't speak. She knew the consequences of speaking without being addressed. And since this was Symmetra she was dealing with, Melanie had to be very cautious.

"So what are you doing in this closet, hm? What were you hiding from?"

" … I was … hiding from Hanzo and McCree. For we were playing hide n' seek and this was a big base. So, they are still looking for me." Melanie replied.

"That would be inaccurate. They left on a mission not too long ago. It's only you and me on base." Symmetra informed with a cruel smirk. "I convinced them as well as the omnics that I would watch over you until another one of your friends comes around."

'Dear god, NO!' Melanie thought. She quickly got up and bolted out of the closet with Symmetra chasing after her. Melanie wanted to get away, but was stopped by Symmetra using her gun.

"Not so fast, little savage. You're not going anywhere. I think it's high time that you are … corrected about your behavior." Symmetra said. "That is why, I'm sending you to Volskaya Industries. There, they will correct your behavior and make you what you were meant to be. The ultimate healing tool, Infinity."

"No! Don't do this, PLEASE!" Melanie begged, but it's no use. She knew what was to come, and she fears it.

"They are just outside. After one little procedure, they will send you back. In the meantime, there is no need to worry about the others. They will appreciate your perfection when you return." Symmetra says.

Melanie could only stay quiet as they out of base. Once they were away from the base security cameras, five people in lab coats came into view.

"Agent Symmetra, is this really Infinity!?" The head scientist asked in shock.

Symmetra nodded. "Indeed. This mere child is the almighty Infinity. However, it has extreme behavioral problems and defies the true nature of its gifts. It is currently no more than a mere savage as it soils its hands with blood."

"I see, then let us handle the rest. We will straighten it all out so that Infinity is at top performance. We will bring it back in 12 hours. By then, Infinity will be fine." The head scientist said. He walked up to Melanie, pulled out a chain, and locked it to her chain shackle around her neck.

Symmetra released Melanie and started walking away. "There is nothing you can do about her scaring though, and do not take off those shackles. Now Infinity, behave. They will cure you." With that Symmetra returned to base, while the head scientist dragged Melanie off to Volskaya Industries. Melanie didn't struggle, for she knew they were the same as Symmetra, and punishment is always carried out.

"Does this mean you will operate on my brain?" Melanie asked shakily.

"Indeed. Symmetra didn't tell us that you were very bright, Infinity." The head scientist said.

"Symmetra doesn't tell you a lot of things. What do you really know about me, mister?"

"Mark. In all honest? Nothing other than the fact that your healing ability is unparalleled to even the great Mercy." The head scientist known as Mark replied.

"Then she didn't tell you how dangerous I am? Or how I have close ties to not only agent of Overwatch, but also Talon?" The whole group stopped and turned to Melanie.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked slowly. She saw the fear in their body language.

"Simply really. I'm Agent Infinity of Talon. One of the top agents trained under Agent Reaper and Sombra. I'm classified as offence, tank, and support in terms of field operations. I also have many friend in Overwatch including, Soldier 76, Winston, Tracer, Ana, McCree, and Reinhardt. I'm sure, Symmetra had informed you on them, yes?"

Melanie could see the fear sink into every scientist. But then she saw Mark stand taller. He walked, yanking the chain to cause Melanie to fall on her face.

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you." Mark said. "Now hurry up! We don't have all day with you." He began to drag Melanie forward.

Melanie was afraid. She didn't want to be experimented on. The idea of them messing with her brain was scary. What if they made her forget? What if they made her hurt innocents and not let her heal them? What if she had to hurt those she cared for the most? Questions like these swarmed her mind as she was getting further and further from base.

" _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou._ " Melanie whispered under her breath.

She knew that her dragons were with Genji and Hanzo, so her dragons wouldn't come to comfort her. Then, she heard heavy footfalls in the distance. It took a moment to realize who they belong to.

"Reinhardt! Help Me!" Melanie yelled.

"Melanie!?" Reinhardt yelled.

"Reinhardt, over- ack!" Mark yanked Melanie's chain.

"Shut up!" He hissed. They all heard and felt Reinhardt's feet stomp as he came near.

"We're coming, Melanie!" Reinhardt bellowed.

"Everyone, run for your lives!" Mark yelled as he ran, dragging Melanie along with him.

"Rein … Hardt … Help!" Melanie yelps while her head hits the floor leaving a bloody trail. Reinhardt was following behind them, but couldn't catch up.

"Ana," he yelled. "Knock him out will you!"

As if on cue, Mark fell to the floor, sleeping. Reinhardt was able to catch up to Melanie, who was bleeding on the ground.

Reinhardt quickly picked her up, only for her to escape from his grip, and press herself against a rock wall.

"Melanie, it's me. Reinhardt!"

"Reinhardt? Reinhardt!" Melanie then bolted into his arms, while he picked her up. "I w-w-was s-so s-scared!" She wailed.

Ana came up to see, Melanie sobbing onto Reinhardt, while said man rocking her slowly.

"There there, Melanie. It's over, now. We have you." Reinhardt said softly.

"T-they w-were g-going to e-ex-experiment on me!" Melanie wailed.

"Now now, you're with us." Ana said. "What were you doing outside, sweetie?"

It took a a few minutes for Melanie's sobs to stop recking her body.

"S-symmetra d-dragged m-m-me o-out here. She w-was g-giving me to … to …" Melanie closed her eyes and leaned into Reinhardt. "I wish I was home. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much. Reaper and Sombra would never let this happen." She said as her voice cracked.

"We will set her straight, Melanie. Let us go back and confront her head on!" Reinhardt said.

"Are you alright to walk, Melanie?" Ana asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I can, but I can't see. I just healed my injuries so I'll be blind for a while."

"I'm sure Reinhardt will be able to carry you back, right Reinhardt?" Ana asked.

"Indeed, I can. Let's get to base. The sun is starting to rise."

"You go on ahead, Reinhardt. I need to clean up here. You keep her by your side unless it's McCree, Zenyatta, the Shimada brothers or I who come for her." Ana instructed.

Reinhardt nodded and said nothing more as he headed toward base. "Melanie, what happened?" Reinhardt asked.

When he didn't hear an answer, he looked down to a heart melting sight. Melanie was curled up close hugging Reinhardt, breathing softly, with a small smile.

'This is wonderful!' Reinhardt thought. 'She trusts me enough to fall asleep in my arms.' Reinhardt continued his way to base and to his room. He tried to lay her down on his bed, but she had a strong grip. Reinhardt didn't have the heart to pull her off of him. So he laid down with her and pulled a blanket over them. Reinhardt stared at the ceiling, until he too, fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Gathering

Reinhardt was sleeping soundly. He never really had such a great sleep after the first Omnic Crisis. It felt very heavenly as his worries were nonexistent in the world. However, Reinhardt was disturbed by a knock on his door, pulling him away from his heavenly sleep.

"Reinhardt, are you in there?" He heard Ana asked. Said man still half asleep, didn't reply.

Ana knocks and calls out to the tank again, but still no reply.

"Reinhardt? Reinhardt, are you there!? Answer me!" Ana yelled.

"What is it, Ana? I'm trying to sleep," Reinhardt mindlessly said, sleep evident in his voice.

"Reinhardt, come out. It's important."

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

There was shuffling outside his door, and then heavy banging came from the other side. Reinhardt got very annoyed at the sound. He got up while holding his blanket to his chest, walked to the door, and opened it.

He glared down at the offending person who was banging on door. "What. Do. You. Want?" Reinhardt asked McCree, putting emphasis on each word. "I was sleeping." he growled.

There, Ana, Tracer, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Soldier 76, Bastion, Orisa, Winston, Lúcio, and Zenyatta stood before him, stunned.

"Well?"

"W-we came to s-see Melanie, partner. W-we're r-really s-sorry for wakin' you." McCree said.

At the mention of her name, Reinhardt was slightly confused. "Melanie? What are you doing here then? She should be in her room. Now, I'm going back to bed." Reinhardt turns away.

"What are you talking about, love? She's in your arms," Tracer said.

True to her words, Reinhardt looked down and found Melanie still hugging him in her sleep. He had been unconsciously holding her close the entire time he was half asleep. Reinhardt couldn't help, but smile down at Melanie.

"Yeah, it would appear she is. However, that does not give you the right to go banging on my door as I slept. What if you woke her up, hmm? I would have strangled who ever upset Melanie. Now I'm going to bed," Reinhardt turns and glares at everyone in the eye. "I don't want, Anyone. To. Bother. While. We. Sleep." Reinhardt emphasized before going into his room, locking the door, going back to bed with Melanie, but laid there, wide awake.

"Well, at least we know that she's safe from any harm," Ana said.

"But, what about our current situation?" Lúcio asked. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We would have to leave it alone for awhile," Zenyatta said. "If what Ana said was true, then Melanie would want to let things cool down. If we were to engage such a topic right after it happened, it would cause Melanie to shut down. I mean that literally."

"What do you mean, master?"

"Well my pupil, in a literal sense, Melanie's whole mind and body shuts down. Not all the way, but she would no longer be conscious. Melanie wouldn't remember a word and you can't really tell when she shuts down since her eyes are lifeless."

"And how would you know of this?" Hanzo asked.

"On the second day of our stay with my brother, we tried to get her to explain what was done to her. She started out stuttering, but a few minutes in, she was talking in a normal and calm tone, but what she told us had shaken us deeply," Zenyatta said.

"When the switch happened, we didn't feel the emotions that came when she talked. We only felt as though we were talking to massage machine," Zenyatta's voice wavered a bit at that.

"The next day, we found that she had no recollection of the conversation as a whole. We didn't approach the subject until the last day, where she didn't shut down this time. So, we need to distract her for a few days, until she's ready."

"That is fine, but we must discuss what to do now. Melanie had requested that I share 'The Past' to her closest friend. She thought it was time to bring everyone together," Orisa stated.

"And it would seem that she was right, but let me ask you a couple of question, Orisa. Why did she allow you to know 'The Past'? What made her tell you?" McCree asked.

" _She actually wanted to be friends with Orisa. So Melanie allowed her to ask some questions. The last one was if she could know about 'The Past'. After finding out her friend that she inspired, created Orisa, Melanie allowed me to give her the info,_ " Bation explained.

"Bastion was the one to give the information. Melanie wanted to be friends. So she let Orisa ask questions, found out that she inspired Orisa's creation, and told her," Zenyatta translated.

"What else did you learn from her, Orisa?" Tracer asked curiously. The constant mention of 'The Past' makes her want to know about Melanie.

"The first people she met that was affiliated with any big organization in her memories were: Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes, Second in Command, Ana Amari, and Strike Commander Jack Morrison in that order. Melanie had met them in a warzone, so she wasn't offended that you don't remember her, Ana. Although, the events that befell them saddened Melanie, because she wasn't able to help save them."

Everyone, except for Bastion was surprised, especially the few who knew the high chain of command very well. Soldier 76, Ana, and Winston knew that the Commanders are not dead.

"I also found out that Melanie's main objective is to save people. That's also when we found out that she saved Efi and inspired her to create me as a protector. In a way, Melanie is a co-creator. I have also learned that Melanie's only living blood relatives are Genji and Hanzo. She also placed all her friends, plus a few others, in family roles," Orisa finished.

"Really! What am I then?" Tracer asked excitedly.

"You are her cousin if not, her sister."

"How about me?" Ana asked.

"You and Soldier 76 are her sweet caring grandparents." Ana and Soldier 76 blushed as Tracer and Lúcio snickered.

"Hanzo, Genji, McCree, and Lúcio are her brothers. Winston, Zenyatta, Mondatta, Bastion, and Reinhardt are her cool uncles. While Efi and I are like her cousins. There is also Nathan and Jeremiah who you are also like her brothers, but we don't know them," Orisa said.

"I know Nathan. He is the head guard of my brother's security. However, Jeremiah is actually new to me," Zenyatta said.

Soldier 76 coughs were heard catching everyone's attention. "We'll ask Melanie about this Jeremiah character when she's up, but let's get back to the topic at hand. What is 'The Past' about? Why weren't we," Soldier gestured to Winston, Ana, and himself. "Told about it if it's so important?"

"Simple, you didn't reach out to her," Genji said.

"Those who know are the ones who have been looking out for her care," Hanzo said.

"We been trying to get her treasured weapons back since she knows she can't leave, but you refuse," McCree growls.

"The whole time she's been here, Melanie's been miserable. Not only that, but she is getting beaten in our care. How are we to tell such very impactful information when she doesn't feel safe here? She knows this information is extremely sensitive," Zenyatta informs. Though he was to inform them about the beatings, Zenyatta was starting to regret telling them now.

Everyone with the exception of McCree and Genji was either mad or horrified at the news. Even in his room, Reinhardt held Melanie tightly, fearing that this young girl would be in pain. He seen the way she was in fear, but Reinhardt doesn't think he could handle seeing her in pain.

"This is outrageous!"

"Who would do such a thing!?"

"This is absolutely unacceptable!"

"Tell me who hurt the child! I will not stand for this. Especially since I was a mother!"

"I knew something was up!"

Many things were yelled at Zenyatta, while McCree and Genji tried to calm everyone down. However, it started turning into a large argument between everyone. It got louder and louder that they woke up Melanie with a scream.

"Melanie, sshh. You're safe. You're with me," Reinhardt tried to soothe the frightened girl.

"This is all my fault! They're fighting all because of me. I really am the cause behind … everyone's problems," Melanie said the last part with a lack of emotion in her voice or her face. "I am worthless, and a burden to others. I should have never existed. I can never truly save anyone, no matter how hard I try." She continued rambling on like this.

Reinhardt got up and exited his room, glaring at at everyone as Melanie kept ranting on in his arms. "Look what all of you have done! Melanie is blaming herself for your arguing and shut herself down! What even brought this talk about being the cause of everyone's problems!?" Reinhardt bellowed.

"It would seem to be the same as before. This happened when she finished telling us about her beatings. Everything she is saying were told to her by her attackers. They blame her for all the evil in the world, and it has definitely been affecting Melanie," Zenyatta said.

He gave Melanie an orb of harmony, which caused Melanie's rant to come to a complete stop as she drifted off to sleep again.

"Come, along, Reinhardt. Let's go. It's time to inform you on 'The Past' so that you will understand our … protective actions." Everyone followed Zenyatta to the command center.


	33. Chapter 33

'The Past'

"Athena, make sure no one is able to listen in on this is conversation. It is highly confidential, and could prove to be dangerous if others were to get this information. So, also turn off all security measures within this room," Winston instructed.

"Right away, Winston. Would you like me to mone-"

"No," Winston cut in. "There will be no need to monitor this conversation. That will be all, Athena. Thank you."

"No problem, Winston," Athena said as the doors locked and the cameras shut off.

"Alright then. What is 'The Past'?" Soldier 76 prompted.

"It's essentially Melanie's past she can't remember," Zenyatta answers.

"Why can't you tell her about her past? I mean, you all know it. Why not just tell her?" Lúcio asked.

"There are two reasons," Genji starts.

"The first reason, you will see soon enough," Orisa said.

"While the second reason, is that her own mind refuses to remember," Hanzo said. "We tried to tell her that her relation to Genji and I, is our cousin, but she would scream because her brain rejects the information regarding her past. Almost like a defence mechanism if you will," he explains.

"Defence mechanism from what?" Tracer asked.

"From all the pain in her past," McCree spoke up behind a computer console. "It ain't for the faint of heart to see such things, and also Melanie's ultimate weakness other than what we already know. I'm tryin' to find the darn file, but it seem that Sombra had erased anythin' related to Melanie's past."

"Curse that woman!" Ana hissed.

"Don't worry," Orisa said. "I can project the files, since I have them saved."

"Then project the top most part of the profile," McCree said. Everyone gathered around Orisa as she projected the file that only shows the name.

" _Nawala_ Melanie _Kako_? What does that eve mean?" Tracer asked.

"For some reason, Melanie's full name means 'the lost, dark past'," Genji said.

"We are not really sure why her parents would even name her that, but at this moment in time, it's rather fitting," Zenyatta said. "I must warn you, what you will see will invoke powerful emotions. I will ask you to refrain from doing anything rash. Melanie cannot remember any of it and has asked to do nothing. If you do act upon your emotions, Melanie would not be pleased. Plus, Melanie is sleeping here. So I highly insist that you do not react. Melanie has put the past behind her, and you should do the same," Zenyatta finished.

"Orisa, show the basic information only. No photos yet," Hanzo instructed. Orisa did as asked and let the team read it.

"How is this connected to Melanie? This belongs to five year old!" Tracer exclaimed. There were mumbles of agreement.

"Why are you showing us this file? Of a dead girl, nonetheless?" Soldier 76 ask. Some just realized the date of death under her date of birth.

"To tell you the truth, this is Melanie's past," Hanzo said regretfully. "That is probably another reason she won't remember. Her memory started after being revived. Orisa, show them the before picture of Melanie." Everyone immediately knew from the picture that this was Melanie. Unscarred, innocent, and very scared.

"This was the last pictures before …" Genji couldn't finish his sentence.

McCree looked at Bastion. "You should leave, Bastion. I know you have the files, but seeing it again would only make you go on a rampage." Bastion nodded to McCree and left the room. Then McCree looked to Orisa. "Show 'em Orisa. Each picture with the detailed report under each … treacherous event against Melanie," McCree growled the last past.

Orias did as instructed and showed all case files of Melanie's experimentation and torture. The events that Melanie described the U.N. were going to do, she already experienced first hand like she said. The beatings, getting cut open, having her organs pulled out of her while she was awake, and the rape.

McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Orisa, and Zenyatta had already seen all of this and had steeled their emotions from the subject entirely. Ana, Tracer, Soldier 76, Winston, Lúcio, and Reinhardt were ultimately devastated.

They read the each case file thoroughly. Gentek had found out about the beginnings of Melanie's healing abilities. They wished to test it out and everything they did to her was all in the name of science.

Ana and Tracer were horrified at files. Winston held some sort of regret and anger at the word 'all in the name of science' part. Lúcio, Soldier 76, and Reinhardt had unbrital rage. Each one of them totally had a change of view in Melanie's actions and perspective.

The room was quiet despite the intense atmosphere. This was due to Zenyatta's words and the very girl of the subject sleeping soundly in Reinhardt's arms.

"Is this all?" Lúcio asked softly with a quiver in his voice. "Is this all that you wish to show us?"

"I suppose so, partner." McCree looked at the files. "Other than the images and the files of her death, this is all that her past surmounts to."

"How does she die?" Soldier 76 asked.

"Running out of Gentek, bleeding out and missing some of her organs," McCree informed. "Don't you even try lookin' for 'em, 76. Melanie was able to escape, because Gentek and everyone in it was blown sky high."

"You mean-" Hanzo cut Soldier 76 off.

"NO! Melanie was only a mere child at the age of four. She couldn't possible know how to blow that place up," Hanzo argued.

"Then who did? Where was Gentek anyway?" Reinhardt asked.

"Gentek was stationed in New York. Apparently there was an experiment in the building that escaped. They broke out while freeing Melanie," McCree informed. "Although this was not in the report, I did find it in some of the classified files that are archived in the U.N. that I looked into after the fall of Overwatch."

"So, back then, you knew about Melanie?" Tracer asked after recovering from her shock.

"Indeed, I knew. I was tryin' to determine where to go. I did go to New York to make sure that all the Gentek agents were dealt with. I found out some guy by the name Alex Mercer had taken care of them. Though he is labeled a killer, monster, and terrorist, Alex had taken me to the side and explained some … sensitive topics that actually clears his name and makes him a hero."

"Alex Mercer!? I haven't heard that name in years!" Ana exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised. After talkin' to the fella' about the Gentek explosion, Alex said he was going to live with his sister, but keep a look out for Melanie," McCree said. "He was a close friend of Melanie's father before they took him into experimentation with Melanie. Alex knew she wasn't dead, even if the report said so. However, Alex couldn't leave New York because he had to protect his sister. So he's been keeping it on the down low. Alex Mercer is no terrorist and no threat unless threatened."

"So you let Mercer run free!? He's a danger to everyone!" Soldier 76 yelled. Melanie slightly stirred from her sleep, but ended up snuggling closer to Reinhardt.

"I couldn't kill him. I tried to shoot him on the spot, but he took every one of my bullets. There was no sign of ever being shot. It would seem that he has something very similar to Melanie," McCree explained.

"What is Mercer to Melanie?" Reinhardt asked.

"He is her godfather. Alex was to take care of her if anything happened to her parents. Our aunt wanted nothing to do with the Shimada clan since she was sunned due to being half Shimada from the head of the clan at the time," Genji said sadly. "To think, Melanie had never came back to New York ever since she woke up."

"To think that Alex is still looking for her. I actually plan on taking her to see him one of these days with my brother and McCree," Hanzo said. "That way, Alex could be at ease and Melanie could get to know some from her past. I'm sure Alex took care of her while her parents worked."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tracer said. "That way we can give Melanie some time to recover from her stress and explain what happened earlier. For now, we should do all we came before then."

"Agreed, if you'll excuse me," Reinhardt said standing up. "I'm going to get some food. Then go back to sleep. I swear. No one. Bother us," he growled and walked off with Melanie in his arms.

"Are you sure that you wish to meet Mercer, Hanzo? Genji? Knowing the fact your aunt resented your clan?" McCree asked.

"We have to. Alex is the rightful caretaker of Melanie. He has the right to know," Genji said.

"My brother is right, McCree. It has been about seven years since he last saw her. Alex has been looking for her. He must know," Hanzo said.

"Alright then. We will discuss this further another time. Let's just try and relax," Lúcio said. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.


	34. Chapter 34

Spending Time (Intro)

"Good morning, Reinhardt!" Melanie said. "It … it is morning right?"

"Yes, little one. It is morning," Reinhardt confirmed. "I just can't believe you slept a whole day!"

"Well, if it helps, I am nocturnal, but I can sleep for a whole day to have a normal day," Melanie said.

"Well that's good to hear. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel okay. Just a little headache, but nothing too major. Why do you ask?"

"I care that's why!" Reinhardt bellowed. "I worry for those I care for. Is that wrong?"

"No, no no no, I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering," Melanie said. "Genji, Hanzo, Zen, McCree, Bastion, and Lúcio ask me that every single day. I was just wondering what brought this up."

"Well we were told 'The Past' yesterday while you slept," Reinhardt state.

"So, Orisa told everyone. That's good, I guess. I really hated that you guys didn't understand why I act the way I do," Melanie said. "Like the time you were carrying ropes to the storage room, and I freaked out."

"Yeah, or the time you won that video game against Hana, and Lúcio tried to give fist bump, causing you to scream and flinched," Reinhardt said.

"At least you know now," Melanie said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going!?" Reinhardt asked.

"Well, it's morning and I didn't eat for a whole day. I'm really hungry! So let's go!" Melanie yelled as she ran out of Reinhardt's room with the owner chasing after.

Melanie turned down a hall ahead of him, but quickly came running back to him and jumped into his arms, hiding her head in his chest.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" When Reinhardt didn't get an answer, he made his way to the hall. He found Mercy just exiting her room, heading to the mess hall. "There isn't anything to be afraid of. It's just Mercy," he said.

But at the mention of the doctor's code name, Melanie flinched as if smacked in the face. Then there was a slight tremble in her form.

"I-I know that," Melanie said with a light laugh at the end. "I know the superior healer anywhere."

Reinhardt was surprised. "What are you talking about? You're the superior-"

"I'M NOT!" Melanie yelled. "I'm not a superior healer. I'm just a walking healing mystery. Nothing special, just something that has yet to give up the secret to the healing abilities I have."

"Melanie …" Reinhardt said slowly. 'Has Mercy … no, but … it would explain …' he thought.

"Let's just get something to eat. … can we eat in your room? I … I don't feel like eating in the mess hall with everyone," she asked.

"Sure thing, little one. What do you want to eat?" Reinhardt asked as he made his way to the mess hall.

"I don't know. I never really eat breakfast. I only ever ate cereal for breakfast with my daddy. So I'm up for suggestions."

Reinhardt noted that Melanie mentioned her father, but knew Orisa didn't tell them about her father figure. He would have to ask later. "We should have you try bacon and eggs."

"What's bacon and eggs?" she asked.

"Only the most wonderful breakfast food besides pancakes!"

"What's a pancake?"

"You'll see another day. Let's go get the bacon and egg breakfast!" Reinhardt bellowed as he enters the mess hall. Taking a quick look around, everyone was there except for Torbjörn, Symmetra, and Pharah. Reinhardt walked over to Genji and the others and set Melanie down next to Lúcio and Soldier 76.

"Wait here while I get our food. Then we'll head back to my room." With that Reinhardt left to the kitchen to make their food.

"Why are you going to eat in his room, Melanie? Why not eat with all of us?" Lúcio asked.

"I … I don't feel comfortable eating here," was Melanie's simple answer, but it was very soft. No one asked why so she wouldn't shut down again. They heard the door open, and they saw Melanie stiffen quickly.

They all looked over to see Symmetra enter. When she spotted Melanie, she made her way over. They looked back at Melanie to see her shackles on her wrist shocking her.

Soldier 76 grabbed her hands. "Melanie, stop it. You know that it won't work, so stop hurting yourself," he said softly, but sternly.

"I don't want to be here. S-she's c-coming," Melanie whispers with a stutter. Her body lightly shook.

Zenyatta got up from his seat, made his way over, and picked her up while holding her close. "Let's go see how Reinhardt cooks. I'm sure you will find it very interesting," Zenyatta said as he walked passed Symmetra to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Infinity?" Symmetra asked.

"Nothing, really. Her head has been hurting since yesterday. Don't know why, but it's been harder to calm her down," McCree said. "You wouldn't happen to know anythin' about that now, would you?"

"No, not at all, McCree. I haven't seen her. I was trying to look for her when you and Hanzo left on your mission," Symmetra said. "Maybe some sense came to her and it's the reason she's in pain," she joked as she left the mess hall.

"I can't believe that woman! Why would she send Melanie to Volskaya Industries!?" Tracer growled.

"To 'fix' her," Lúcio said causing everyone to face him. "I dealt with them before. Anything below perfect or not to their design they will target and either 'fix it' or eliminate it. They nearly destroyed my home town because of it. My home and the people who live there."

Soldier 76 placed his hand on Lúcio's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lúcio. I didn't know about this," he said. "If I had known, then I wouldn't have let Symmetra join our ranks."

"It's alright, 76. Really, I'm fine, but Melanie obviously isn't. Just knowing she is in base with Symmetra has left Melanie on edge of another breakdown. Zenyatta was right. We need to spend some time with her to distract her or else I would have to suggest we send her back to-"

"NO!" Hanzo yelled. "We will NOT send Melanie back there. Not to Talon or anywhere else."

"But Hanzo, think about it. Melanie was happier there," Lúcio said. "She didn't have to keep her guard up all the time like she has, now. Melanie tried to fade out of here when she already knows SHE CAN'T! Melanie's that afraid, even with our presence. She's not happy!"

There was silence that met Lúcio. They all knew the truth to his words. One of many truths the small group didn't wish to address, but knew it would come up eventually. Now that it was brought up, they didn't know what to do.

The deathly silence was broken by Melanie's laughter as she was walking back to the group with Zenyatta and Reinhardt beside her. They all couldn't help, but smile at her. Melanie sat down at the table between Lúcio and Soldier 76, again.

"Zen, has convinced me that we should eat together! That way we're spending time together," Melanie said. "He said 'It will allow a stronger bond between you and the others'. So I'll eat with you."

Reinhardt set down her plate that held bacon, eggs, and rice. Then sat next to Ana and Orisa with his own plate and started to eat. Melanie, however, hesitated to eat and just simple took up staring at it.

"Yo, Mel, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Lúcio asked.

"He's right, why aren't you? You haven't in a whole day!" Reinhardt said.

"Well, I went months without eating, so a day won't really affect me," Melanie said. "It's just … never mind. Only a few would understand anyway," she sighed.

"Is it because he's not here?" Genji asked.

Melanie nodded. "He was always with me when eating new foods. We were actually going to have me try waffles the next time we had breakfast together." Melanie's voice wavered a bit.

"Don't worry, Melanie. You know he wouldn't like it if you starved yourself. He only wants you to be happy," Zenyatta said.

"Okay, Zen," Melanie said. She took some eggs, bacon, and rice, and ate it with a smile.

"Good, yeah?" Reinhardt asked.

"Yes!" Melanie beamed as she started to scarf down her food.

"What do you want to do today?" Hanzo asked.

Melanie swallowed the food in her mouth. "I want to spend time with everyone here. So, I want to spend time with Tracer!"

"Okay, love! We'll go after you're done eating then."


	35. Chapter 35

Spending Time (1)

"Okay, love. What do you want to do?" Tracer asked.

"How about we play tag?" Melanie suggested. "It's fun, plus it will help me build my stamina and endurance."

"Okay, but why is it that you want to train?" Tracer asked. "You're not at Talon anymore."

"I know that," Melanie said as she poked Tracer. "Tag! You're it!" she yells as she sprints away.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now, Melanie!" Tracer yelled as she stared to run after her.

Even though Tracer was fast, Melanie knows the base extremely well. Tracer was barely keeping up with her, and that's saying something for the time traveler.

Melanie, on the other hand, was having fun. It was funny how Tracer looked when she flanked passed her.

Melanie was having so much fun, she forgot the actual training behind the game and ran outside laughing. She ran near the cliffs, but was lifted up from behind.

Flashback

 _Melanie was panting as she ran. Her lungs burned and her feet ached, but didn't want to stop. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but she would try. She was able to avoid him for this long, she could-_

" _Got you!" a smooth and lighter version of Zenyatta's voice came. Melanie's small body was lifted into the air._

Present

"Hahaha, oh darn it! You got me Anu!" Melanie said.

"Melanie, love. Who's Anu?" Tracer asked as she put Melanie down, looking puzzled.

"Anu, is an A.I." Melanie said as she beamed at Tracer's interest. "My father and mother made Anubis. He took care of me while my parents were busy. Well, until my parents had to move Anubis to Egypt." The last part made her sad, while a headache was starting.

"Anubis? Do you mean the God A.I. in Egypt?"

"Uhh, yeah. … Please don't tell Ana!" Melanie started to panic.

"Why love? What's wrong?"

"I don't want her to hate me! I don't know what to do with that. Pharah hates me-"

"Wait what!? Why would Pharah hate you?"

"I guess I should tell someone," Melanie sighs. "Much like you, Genji, and the others, I had met Pharah. But we didn't meet on the greatest of terms," she said as she broke eye contact.

"What happened?"

"I was in Egypt. I was moving to another town, until I was taken by a random omnic to the Temple of Anubis. I found out that Anubis had used the omnic to bring me to him. It was a great reunion even though Anubis was locked away."

"Then what happened?" Tracer promoted.

"Anubis tried to escape. He wanted to hold and take care of me again. Anubis heard what happened after he left for Egypt. He tried to escape, but Pharah and her team came. They shut Anubis down. Not for good, but temporarily. Pharah saw me near Anubis and tried to capture me. But I faded away. Since we met ag-" Melanie stopped as she body shook.

Tracer held her shoulders. "Melanie, what's wrong!?"

Flashback

" _You were the pest that was helping Anubis escape!" Pharah growled at Melanie. She had her pinned to the wall, strangling her._

" _C-can't b-br-breath!" Melanie gasped out, but she didn't dare try to stop her._

" _You can't die. I'm not worried. However, you let my teammates die!"_

 _Pharah pulled Melanie back, only to slam her into the wall of an empty hallway. Everyone else was busy, so Melanie was on her own again._

" _You have those wonderful healing abilities, but you were trying to let Anubis escape while letting my team and many others suffer death!" Pharah slammed Melanie three more times._

" _S-stop" Melanie gasped on the verge of dying._

" _You are the real monster! You were probably friends with Anubis. You're really a Talon spy. Well know this, once everyone knows the truth," Melanie's vision fades out with Pharah's words. "They will all hate you!"_

Present

Melanie dropped to her knees and held her head, while struggling to breathe.

"Melanie!?"

"Everyone is going to hate me! Anubis is like my older brother! They don't even know what was going on to have Anubis control other omnics!"

"Woah! Melanie, calm down. It's okay, I don't hate you."

"Y-you don't?" Melanie asked after a minute, to control of her breathing.

"No, in fact, I want to know more. It seems you do remember some of your past, though," Tracer pointed out.

"Ya, but now I have a headache."

"How about I hand you off to Zenyatta?" Tracer suggest. "You need to relax."

Melanie nods as she gets up with Tracer's help. Then they both made their way to Zenyatta.

Time Skip

After Tracer left, Melanie explained what happened earlier to Zenyatta. He was surprised that she could remember anything at all of her past, and even more so when he found that Anubis is her older brother.

"No, I don't hate you. You know the truth behind the mysterious god A.I. Anubis. Why would I hate you for that?"

"Because Pharah said-"

"She is blinded by grief and anger," Zenyatta interrupts. "Seeing you brought up pain from the past when she saw you last."

"So I'll be a constant reminder of her fallen teammates?"

"No, with time and patience, she will learn to let go."

"Thanks Zen. You always know what to say! Just like Mondatta!"

"You're welcome, Melanie. Can you remember anything else from your past?"

"Uhm, I remember … Auntie Dana and Uncle Alex."

"Anything specific?"

"I remember learning some hacking skills from Dana and Alex was there at Gentek teaching me about science and viruses. It was really fun learning from them!"

"It would seem that you're starting to remember."

"I don't think so. I think only bits and pieces will come back. Not something big. I tried to remember my parents, but I got a terrible headache," Melanie explains. Zenyatta thought for a moment, then hummed.

"Maybe you need to remember a happy moment with them. All the other memories seem to be when you're happy, so you need to try and be happy," Zenyatta reasoned.

"That's true, but it happens due to certain things," Melanie said. "I remember playing tag with Anubis, because I was playing tag with Tracer. I remember hacking with Dana, because I was hacking with Sombra. I remember Alex being a scientist, because Winston is a scientist. There are certain connections with my past, in the present," Melanie explained.

"Well, there is one thing that hasn't changed, past or present wise."

"What's that?" Melanie asked. As the question was asked, another flashback happened.

"Did you know-"

Flashback

" _-you have cousins?" Melanie's mother asked her._

" _I do!? Really!?" an excited three year old Melanie asked looking up at her mother._

" _Yes, you do. They are both older than you. The eldest is Hanzo, while the younger is Genji," her mother said._

" _What are they like? Do they like playing tag? When will I meet them!?" Melanie asked._

" _I'm not sure, Nawala. I never met them, myself. I probably will never meet them. But I know, without a doubt, you will meet them."_

" _Why will I meet them and not you?" Melanie asked._

 _Her mother looked away from her and frowns. "In the end, I was never meant to exist. Nor was I ever meant to see them, but you will meet them." Her mother turns to her and smiles, "And when you do, they will love you, Nawala Melanie Kako."_

Present

Melanie sat there, crying as she thought about what she remembered. She could not see her mother. She was a black figure that only showed her mouth. Melanie didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"Melanie, are you alright?" Zenyatta asked softly.

"I don't know," Melanie said with a blank expression as her tears flowed. "I remember my mother asking me the same thing. I'm happy I remember something of her, but I can't remember what she looked like or how she knew she wouldn't meet Genji and Hanzo. It pains me that I will never have her in my life again, but it's good to know that my mother was right about Genji and Hanzo loving me. I'm just … confused on how I should feel about this."

"I see that you're conflicted. It happens to many others who have amnesia. I would suggest you try and think about later. Make sure to take your time with your memories. In the end it will all make sense."

"Thanks, Zen. I'm glad I could talk to you. Can … can take me to Soldier 76?"

"Of course, Melanie. Let's go find him. I believe he's in the command center."

Zenyatta and Melanie made their way to the command center. They almost made it the door, but they ran into Symmetra.

"Ah, Infinity. I was looking for you. How have you been?" she asked. Zenyatta was going to step in, but Melanie spoke up.

"I am well, Ms. Symmetra. I no longer have a headache. I am thinking clearly now. I have seen that my past actions have been a waste of time. I should be bettering society to be perfect," Melanie said.

Symmetra nodded. "That's good to hear that your mind has cleared. I can't wait to see you in action," Symmetra said as she walked away.

Zenyatta moved forward and rested a servo on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Melanie?" he asked softly.

Melanie shook her head, then looked at him. "Zen, she tried to send me away. To alter my mind and destroy who I am. Many from the U.N. had planned to do that to me, but Symmetra and Vishkar have the knowledge and the means to do so. She … she was so close."

Zenyatta pulls Melanie into a hug. "You're fine. We won't let that happen."

"That's the thing, Zen. No one can really protect me," Melanie said. "It's inevitable. At some point I will be in harm's way and no one can do anything about it."

"Until then," Zenyatta said. "We will be here for you now."

Melanie hugged Zenyatta for a second, then let go. She turned to the door and walked through to find Ana, Soldier 76, and Reinhardt in the room.

"Melanie! Zenyatta! What brings you two here?" Reinhardt bellowed.

"Melanie wanted to find Soldier 76," Zenyatta said, then turned to Melanie. "Is there anything else you need Melanie?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, I'm good. I know it's time for your meditation anyway."

"Are you sure? You know that I can-"

"No. I'm fine, Zeny. Really," Melanie interrupted. "I wanted to tell them about earlier anyway."

Zenyatta hesitated before nodding. "Alright then. You know where to find me if you need me." With that, he left the four in the room.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Melanie?" Soldier 76 asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I remember my past," Melanie said. The three of them gasped.

"Really?" Ana asked.

"Only bits and pieces. They were mostly good memories."

"What was one of them?" Reinhardt asked.

"Learning about science, from my Uncle Alex."

"Alex, as in Alex Mercer?" Soldier 76 asked.

"Yeah!" Melanie said happily. "Another is hacking with Auntie Dana, and playing tag with Anu!" Melanie realised what she said and stiffened.

"Anu?" Ana asked.

Melanie sighed. "Don't … get mad. For what I'm about to tell you." She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Anu is also the god A.I. Anubis."

"What!?" Soldier 76 shouted.

"Yeah … Anu was created by … my parents. Anu is my older brother. He took care of me, before he was moved to Egypt for safety."

"Safety? Safety for what!?" Soldier 76 growled. This wasn't helping Melanie at all.

"People found out he could control other omnics. He was a big target for everyone. He had omnics protect him. But if I remembered correctly, Overwatch imprisoned him."

"Anubis had killed hundreds!" Soldier 76 yelled. "He killed innocents and you have the nerve to say he fled to Egypt! He kill so many people and omnics alike, 12 years ago. And for What!?"

"THE DEATH OF OUR PARENTS!" Melanie screeched. "OUR PARENTS DIED 12 YEARS AGO. MURDERED AND I WAS BEING-" Melanie choked to a stop as her tears flowed down her face like rivers. She quickly turned and ran out of the room.

"Melanie, Wait!" Ana and Reinhardt yelled. "You're not suppose to go off alone," Ana added, but they were ignored.

"Jack, look what you've done! She's alone again! What if she's taken again," Reinhardt growled.

"We have cameras and Athena tracking her," Soldier 76 brushed off.

"We can't track her outside the base, Jack! Not to mention Talon is after her. This doesn't excuse the fact that you scared her away!" Ana yelled.

"That doesn't excuse all the lives Anubis has taken!" Soldier 76 said.

"It may not be an excuse, but it would explain his actions. Although Anubis is powerful, he was still young. He didn't know how to deal with loss or helplessness," Ana argued.

"You better hope she's safe, Jack," Reinhardt growled. "If she isn't, you will have to deal with more than just me and Ana." Then Ana and Reinhardt ran off to see if they could find Melanie.


	36. Chapter 36

Spending Time(2)

"He hates me! H-he hates me!" Melanie wailed as she ran through the halls of Gibraltar with her eyes closed. "Pharah was r-right! Now he hates me!" She took many different hallways just in case one of the three in the room tried to follow her.

Melanie continues to run until she's felt she was in an unknown area. She ends up running head first into something really hard, knocking her to the floor.

Melanie was dazed for a minute until she noticed that she was on one of the jump jets used for missions. She moves to a corner and continues to sob her heart out.

" _Are you alright, Melanie!? What happened!?_ "

Melanie's head shot up to see the blurry form of, "Bastion!" She was sobbing so loudly that she didn't hear if someone was following her.

"I'm fine," Melanie said with a rasp. Her crying has made her throat dry, while her tears slowed to a trickle.

"That is a lie." The statement made Melanie jump up. "You are not fine. You are very upset," Orisa said.

" _Orisa's right. You're not okay. What's wrong?_ "

"I don't wanna talk about it. It … it hurts too much," Melanie replied.

"What if we got the others here? Would that-"

"NO," Melanie screeched. "Then the others would hate me too! I don't want that!"

"But, love, I don't hate you," Tracer said as she entered the jet. "Is this about Anubis?"

"N-no," Melanie said. She looked at Tracer to see a look of unbelieving, and sighs. "I-it i-is," Melanie said looking up at Tracer. Her slowed tears renewed into rivers. "He hates me, Tracy! I told him and he got mad!"

Melanie quickly runs up to Tracer and cries on her shoulder. Tracer hugged her tightly, rubbing small circles in her back. She silently relished in the fact you gave her a nickname. "Oh love, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about 76."

" _Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou. Ryū ga watashi o sukutte agemashou,_ " Melanie sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mel. You-"

"Melanie!" Four people shouted, cutting off Tracer.

Lúcio was speed boosting McCree, Genji, and Hanzo. The Shimada brothers had spirit dragons swirling around them. Once they were close enough, three red spirit dragons moved and swirled around Tracer and Melanie. Then Genji's and Hanzo's spirit dragons came forth and moved alongside the red dragons.

"Tracer, what happened?" Hanzo asked.

"Mel here, remembered some of her past. One regarding the god A.I. Anubis being her older brother. She told 76 and he got mad since Anubis has history of killings," Tracer said.

"It's not just that," Genji said. "This wouldn't make Melanie wrench in pain. There is more isn't there."

Tracer sighed. "Pharah said that when we found out about her relation to Anubis, we would hate her. I think that Pharah…" The statement was left open, but the others knew what she was saying.

"He hates me. Pharah was right. He hates me," Melanie cried.

"Love, Soldier 76 is old. I don't think he-" Tracer stopped as a holo-vid popped up above Melanie.

It showed everything, even after Melanie left which caused her to wail at the end. Everyone's heart was wrenched as Melanie cries out. They didn't like seeing her this way.

Then Bastion got an idea. " _How about we leave,_ " he said. Most looked at him, not really knowing what he said, so he explained, " _We should leave base for a while. Just until tensions dies down._ " Orisa relayed the message to the others who couldn't understand.

"That seems like a good idea," Tracer said. "What do you say, love? Do you want to go visit some friends?" she asked Melanie.

Melanie calmed herself down, while the red spirit dragons cuddled around her and Tracer. "Won't we get in trouble if I leave the base?"

"Not if you're with us, no," Tracer smirked. The others caught on, and murmured in agreement. "What do you say, love? Wanna go visit some of your friends?"

Melanie looked up into Tracer's eyes, and regarded her words. From Tracer's view, those dull, lifeless red eyes were staring into her very soul. As if judging her very existence since the day she was born. In all honesty, Melanie has been through so much that it's not easy to trust others.

But Tracer was one in a handful to that exception. "I … I would love to visit my friend … Miah," Melanie finally says. The three red spirit dragons unwrapped themselves and moved back to Genji and Hanzo, while one green and blue dragon returned to Melanie.

"That's a great idea!" Lúcio said. "I want to meet another friend of yours."

"I want to know who Miah is," Hanzo said. "You never mentioned them before."

"I never mentioned him, until now," Melanie said. Her tears stopped, and she made her way to the navigation system. Melanie typed in coordinates into the ship.

"Him? But I thought Miah is a girl's name," McCree said.

Melanie shook her head. "Miah is his nickname. His real name is Jeremiah," she explained as she started the jet up. "Miah isn't well known for the most part. The only other people who know about him is …" she trailed off.

Tracer took the pilot seat and took off to their destination, Hollywood.

"Reaper and Sombra," Genji stated lightly. Tracer and Lúcio gasped.

"We need to hurry then," Tracer said in a panic. She took off in a rush. "He could be in danger."

Though the silence drew the pilot's and dj's attention. The rest of the group's reaction of calm and the silent looks passed between them, unsettled the two. Both of them knew they were missing something about the Talon agents.

" … Tracy, Miah … isn't in danger," Melanie said slowly. " … they don't know his whereabouts or anything like that. They just know about him."

"A-are you sure, Mel?" Lúcio asked. "Are you sure they know nothing about him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Melanie assured them. "There is a lot I haven't really told them for … safety precautions. I never told them anything about Miah or Nate, other than their names and that they are my friends who I consider brothers."

Silence befell the jet until the the comm. came to life. "Hello, this is Winston. I-Who the hell gave you authorization to take the jet!? Where the hell are you going? Who's with you!?"

Melanie whimpered at the sounds of an angry Soldier 76 who interrupted Winston. She ran over and hugged Lúcio, who held her tightly in his arms.

"This is Tracer, here. We decided that we needed a vacation after all the back-to-back missions, love," Tracer said as calmly as she could. She really wanted to explode and yell at Soldier 76, but didn't want to show such an ugly side to Melanie.

"Where the hell are you going!? Who's with you!?" Soldier 76 growled.

"Oh, just a handful of us are on vaca. You'll know once you check who's at base. We don't need to tell you where we're going. It's our personal time off, we get to have privacy."

"Not when you take Melanie out! You know that there's more than just Talon after her! She's safer-"

"Safer? Safer where?" Lúcio interrupted. "Melanie isn't safer on base. Infact, she's more at risk being there!" Lúcio snapped. His happy demeanor was lost to the wind. "You mean to tell me that Melanie is safer there, when some of our operatives beat her!? Are you insane!?"

"You listen here-"

"No! You listen here," Lúcio said as he walked up to the communication consol. "You may think you know what's best for Melanie, but you don't 76. You're disregard for Melanie's own health and well being has hurt her more than helped. If you had listened to her, let her explain, you would have l-"

"Learned that she was related to Monster!" Soldier 76 interrupted.

Melanie, who was hugging Lúcio, let go. She backed up into a wall. Once she made contact, her legs gave out beneath her and crumpled to the floor. Melanie held her head, while trying to control her breathing. When she couldn't do that, pain bloomed in her chest and head which caused tears to, once again, flow from her eyes.

Everyone was by her side trying to reach out to her, but everything was blurred while the sounds were muffled. Soldier's words rang through her head. Bring up something that was locked very deep within her.

 _Flashback_

" _Your words hold no meaning! You have no right to determine the future of my daughter!" Melanie heard her father yell._

 _She was hidden in a closet, like her parents told her. Her Uncle Alex had come over in a rush. She didn't catch what they were talking about, but she knew the panic in his words. Her mother, father, and Alex were having a heated argument with their boss, McMullen._

" _Do you even hear yourself!? You're the one who made her current situation like this!" McMullen said._

" _It doesn't matter what we've done," Melanie heard her mother say calmly. "We did it so our daughter's future is assured."_

" _You two, not only cursed your daughter with her fate, but also created a Monster!" McMullen said._

" _We made Family! You hear me, McMullen. Family! Anubis is no monster!" Melanie's father shouted._

 _McMullen laughed. "You cursed your own flesh and created a monster, Roy! We could have used them together! We could have changed the world with them! But you moved Anubis to Egypt to keep everyone away. Now you're trying to keep Nawala away from us!"_

" _We don't want that life for them, McMullen," Alex spoke up. "We will not allow you to control the world with them! You're the real monster here. With what you did to, not only me, but Yuki as well!"_

" _Now, now. I just wanted to help bring you three closer. After I found out Roy was having a kid, I wanted both of you to be the same as him. A Monster. … now give me Nawala and I will spare your lives."_

" _No," Yuki said in a firm and calm tone. "We would take our fate now, rather than give up our daughter."_

" _Suit yourselves. I'm going to get her anyway. I'm just killing Monsters that are related to her," McMullen said._

 _Melanie heard struggling, though she didn't do anything as fear seized her heart. She heard Alex struggling and yelling._

" _Don't kill them! STOP PLEASE!" Alex yelled what Melanie was thinking, but all fell silent …_

 _As a gunshot rang out and a body fell to the floor._

" _Roy," Yuki said softly and void of emotions._

 _Then a second shot rang out with another thump of a body that hit the floor._

 _Present_

Melanie's scream pierced the air with raw emotions. The loss of her parents, Alex screaming while trying to save them, and deep void of helplessness overwhelmed her.

"MELANIE!"

"THEY WERE NOT MONSTERS! THEY WERE NOT _MONSTERS!"_ she yelled.

Genji and Hanzo hugged her tightly. They felt her emotions as if they were their own, pulling out emotions of loss and helplessness from the past. All six spirit dragons rushed around them. They were in a raging frenzy around the three, but howled in pain and sorrow.

"Melanie, what's wrong!?" Hanzo asked over their spirit dragons.

"They're not monsters. They didn't deserve to die. It's not fair that Alex saw them die. They didn't deserve to be put down like animals," Melanie said.

It took the two a few moments to think of who she was talking about. Though they didn't have to really think about it, since the memory made its way to their minds. They heard everything and felt Melanie's emotions.

Tears stung their eyes. They didn't know how they saw the memory, but it didn't matter. Melanie mattered and she was in pain. They leaned back to look in Melanie's eyes.

"Melanie, it's okay. We're here for you," Genji said.

"If anything, McMullen is the real monster. Not our family," Hanzo added.

Melanie gasped, the last of her tears coming to a stop, and held them close. All the dragons settled down and returned from who they were with.

"I'm glad my mother was right," Melanie rasped sleepily. "You guys do love me." With that Melanie fell asleep in their arms.

"What was that about?" Lúcio asked. "What caused such a reaction?"

"76 unlocked a very traumatic memory that Melanie's mind locked away," Hanzo said. "By stating that she was related to a monster."

"In the memory," Genji started. "Melanie was locked in a closet. In short, her mother and father were murdered while she listened. Alex was there trying to save them, but couldn't."

" _Remembering that brought out the most reasonable action,_ " Bastion said.

"But how do you two know what she remembers?" Tracer asked. The brothers exchange a look, to which Genji nods.

"I believe it's because of our spiritual connection," he said. "Our spirit dragons currently reside within her, while hers are within us. It would stand to reason that our minds and emotions are synced with our spirits, but only to an extent."

"Were you two ever capable of doing this before Melanie came?" Orisa asked.

Hanzo shook his head. "We have never been able to do this, but then again, the thought of exchanging our dragons have never crossed our minds before," he said. "Not many in the Shimada family trusted each other with something as sacred as our dragons."

"So, you're telling me, you could see her memories?" Tracer asked.

"To some degree," Hanzo said.

Tracer nodded and made her way to the controls. "Well loves, sit tight. It will be a while till we get to our destination."

Tracer check some over the jet's systems. She found Melanie's scream made multiple functions to the ship short circuit by sheer frequency alone. Communications was down. They couldn't be contacted or tracked, to which Tracer thought it was okay. She'd fix it later.

Everyone took a seat. Lúcio and McCree were softly chatting. Orisa and Bastion were doing the same. Hanzo held Melanie close as she slept.

Genji leaned his head on Hanzo and drifted off to sleep. Hanzo slowly following suit. Though, Genji's and Hanzo's sleep is far from normal after seeing Melanie's memory.

 _Time Skip_

"Genji, Hanzo, Melanie, we're here, loves," Tracer said as she gently shook them awake. "Come on, we don't know where to find Jeremiah, Mel."

Melanie jumped up, hitting Genji's arm and causing him to fall on Hanzo's lap, waking up the elder Shimada. Genji was apologizing while Hanzo was trying to recover from the blow to his legs.

"You landed the jet at the exact coordinates, right?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, but are you sure we can just park in the middle of this Hollywood studio?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The owners of this studio said that I'm welcomed to hide out here on top of this studio anytime."

"Why is that?" Lúcio asked as he made his way over.

"I saved their lives. They were being attacked, I defended them."

"Who was attacking them," Orisa asked.

"A rivaling company. They almost took their lives. When they took mine, they ran off," Melanie said as she moved to the exit. "I pulled some favors and Miah live here on the studio now."

" _Really!?_ "

"Yes, Bastion, really. Miah live here. He had told me he wanted to get away from his family, so I pulled some favors and here he is. He works here as an assistant to any director."

"Really!? But-"

"There is no Jeremiah in the credits. I know, Lúcio. He doesn't want people to try and get close to him just for his fame or money. Miah wants real people around him, not fakers. He wants people to support him, not being him down or cause problems," Melanie explains.

She walks of the jet and covers her eyes. It was late in the afternoon, but the sun was still high. There were many people who were talking about their jet, but quickly reminded of work and that the studio owners told them to ignore anything that happens on that building.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be in Hollywood. I was always curious about all the know-how of them movies," Tracer said.

"I always liked the soundtrack that played during the movies," Lúcio stated.

"I always enjoyed watching them Wild West movies. With 'em lawless cowboys, righting wrongs with just his gun," McCree said.

"I like to watch scary movies. Especially when I watch them with Angela or my Master," Genji said.

"I never seen a movie," Orisa said. Hanzo nods in agreement, while Bastion also beeped that he hasn't either.

"Well that's not good then. We're going to change that really soon. Or you shouldn't be here in a Hollywood film studio."

The group turned around and saw a teen there. Melanie's face lit up. She ran over and hugged him. The teen returned the hug with as much force.

"Miah!"

"Hey there, Mel. It's great to see you again. It's been what, 3 years!?" Jeremiah leaned back and looked her over, frowned a bit, and then sighed. "You got a whole new set of scars. Probably more than what's visible. I can just guess the world hasn't let up on cruelty."

"It hasn't," Melanie said.

"Well on the bright side, you got taller. You're taller than me. You also have new clothes and it looks like you're eating more," Jeremiah observed.

"Yup! You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, you know what they say. Time stops for no one. I changed my lifestyle thanks to you, Mel. You're my inspiration," Jeremiah sang the last part, causing the both of them into laughing.

When Jeremiah calmed down, he looked over and stared at the rest of the group. They were uncomfortable under his gaze. His judgement of them was crucial since Melanie had a close relationship with him. They didn't want any problems with him.

"Hmm, Lena 'Tracer' Oxton, Jesse McCree, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, a Bastion unit, an upgraded OR-15 known as Orisa, plus Genji and Hanzo Shimada. Quite the company you bring to me, Melanie," Jeremiah said.

"What!? How did you-"

"Know," Jeremiah finished for Lúcio. "I don't need to tell you."

" _And why not!?_ " Bastion beeped angrily.

Orisa was going to translate, but Jeremiah beat her to it.

"My personal knowledge isn't for you to know, Bastion. Even if you befriend Melanie, you have yet to befriend me. McCree, close your mouth. Even though I can understand him doesn't mean pointing it out. You all should know, Melanie keeps interesting company."

They looked to Melanie for an explanation, but she shook her head at them. "Miah is the one to tell. I have no right to tell anyone his personal information."

"She's right. Oh, and Mel, _you need to introduce me to them later. You know when you have time,_ " Jeremiah said in Tagalog. " _I need to thank them for taking care of you. And Don't pull that 'It's too dangerous' card on me. You know very well that nothing is dangerous for me._ "

"I will. Sheesh, you should know I was planning it," Melanie replied. "You know why we came, right."

"Of course, right this way, everyone," Jeremiah said as he walked while guiding Melanie next to him. He lead them through a few flights of stairs, hallways, and rooms until they ended up in a theater room.

"What are we doin' here?"

"Well, to make Melanie feel better, we're having an old movie marathon. Movies back from the 2000s."

"Wow, movies from that far back!?"

"That's right, Lúcio. This always brings up Melanie's spirit. Plus, I think I have a few movies that all of you will like. That would include Orisa, Bastion, and Hanzo," Jeremiah said. "Get comfy, we will put on some action and dystopian movie first. It comes in a series so we're watching all of them. Then we will take requests."

Everyone took a seat. Melanie sat in the middle row and saved a spot for Jeremiah. Genji and Hanzo sat in the row in front of Melanie, while McCree sat next to Hanzo. Lúcio and Tracer sat near the front. Orisa sat behind the seats, while Bastion joined her in the last row.

Once everyone was situated, Jeremiah played the first movie.


	37. Chapter 37

Spending Time (3)

"Could you please tell us how you know such information?" Genji asked. "We can't let-"

"Someone like me, have such classified information about you guys?" Jeremiah finished. "I'm not surprised. After all, Overwatch activity is illegal. You guys would be in trouble. But you have nothing to worry about."

"And how do you know that?" Hanzo asked.

"Simple, if you are busted, so will Melanie. I will not allow that to happen," Jeremiah replied. "She is the most important person in my life. I can not and will not allow her to be hurt. That would also mean I will free her from Overwatch custody and give her Talon if need be."

After the 24 hour movie marathon, most of the group had fallen asleep. Everyone agreed that the Hunger Games movies were the greatest. They also watched the Divergent movies and didn't like the end to the series. The Hunger Games had a better outcome when it comes to overall happiness in the end.

Genji and Hanzo had fallen asleep during Insurgent. They woke up as Jeremiah was covering the others with blankets. They thought it was a great opportunity to learn a bit about Melanie's brother figure.

"You will not give her over to Talon!" Hanzo growled.

"Oh, so you're also disregarding Melanie's health and wellbeing just like Soldier 76? I would have thought better of you two for being her relatives. But it would seem you are no cousins of hers if you wish to keep her close regardless of her wellbeing," Jeremiah said.

"That's not true!" Hanzo shouted. Genji and Hanzo looked to see if they disturbed anyone from their sleep.

"Pff, their not going to wake up from your shouting. The surround sound in this room weakens one's hearing. You would have to be louder than that," Jeremiah pointed out. "Besides, what I said is true. You want to keep Melanie around, yet she is being beaten. How could you wish that upon Melanie?"

"We do not wish that upon Melanie," Genji said. "We simply don't want her in Talon's custody."

"Why? Because they're just using her as a weapon? How is that any different from the Shimada clan using you two on assassinations? Or Overwatch on your missions? How is that any different?"

"We fight for peace!" Hanzo said.

"Well, have you ever met a Talon operative and talked to them?" Jeremiah asked. "I have. They believe that they are fighting for peace as well."

"That's absurd!" Hanzo yelled.

"And yet, it's true."

"How would you know!? Why would you even care about the similarities!?" Hanzo yelled.

Genji silently watch Jeremiah during this whole exchange. He has been very calm and each answer he gave was with undeniable confidence. As if Jeremiah …

"You know this from experience," Genji said, catching their attention. "You know about Talon's agents because you met them. Am I right?"

A grin grew on Jeremiah's face as shook his head. "Close, but not close enough. You're both are rather persistent. I can say it's more of a Shimada trait than a Nonan trait anyway."

"Please, can you tell us your story? We really wish to-"

"Know about Melanie's brother figure," Jeremiah interrupted Genji. "I know that, but I also know that if I were to tell you about me, I could be at risk with Melanie."

"How would you be at risk with Melanie?" Hanzo asked.

Jeremiah looked them in the eyes. Then he took off his glasses, and the brothers gasped. Jeremiah chuckled. "My connection to Melanie is very close. Along with Nathan, we are have a deeper connection than most really know."

The Shimada brothers stared into very familiar lifeless and dull crimson eyes that were bright brown moments ago. They were the same as Melanie's. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Jeremiah put his glasses back on and they returned the allusion of bright brown.

"How!? How is it the same as our dearest cousin!?" Hanzo asked.

"Well, Melanie isn't just your dearest cousin you know."

"You mean …"

"That's right. We're the other half of Melanie's family. Though she will never see us as her cousins, but brothers."

"We?" Genji asked.

Jeremiah nods. "Nathan as well. We hide our eyes though. Our family doesn't know what our eyes mean, but I know. I've known for far too long."

"Why do you three have red eyes? How do you know so much?" Genji asked.

Jeremiah shook his head and sighed. "I can't say much about it," he said. "However, we are fated for something huge. As in world changing, huge. We were given abilities way before birth to assure our future, our fate. Our lives have been, and will always be at risk."

"What is your ability?" Hanzo asked. "I mean, it has to do with all of that knowledge you posses."

"It … isn't that I posses it. I … simply gain it. … it's not even my intention, and yet … I can't stop it yet," Jeremiah sighed.

"That would-"

"Yeah, Hanzo. Means I can gain any information without trouble. I could put interrogators and hackers to shame with my ability." Jeremiah paused for a second to think. "I have True Sight. Just by looking at a person, I can gain any info without trouble."

"Is that how …" Genji trailed off since Jeremiah knows what he's asking.

"No, I didn't look into Talon agents … much like Melanie, I was a Talon operative." Genji and Hanzo gaped at Jeremiah, but he wasn't finished. "I … was forced to be an agent due to my family, _our_ family. I was codename Coeus, similar to the titan of intelligence and knowledge. I was under watch by … Doomfist unil Melanie got me out."

Genji thought for a second. "You died and she took you out of there and brought you back to life."

Jeremiah nodded. "Though she has yet to know the the connection between the three of us, that doesn't stop us from saving the others. I owe my cousins- my brother and sister a lot. I will lead her into the right path even if I have to fight all of Overwatch."

"I see, you have more than one ability," Hanzo states.

"Much like my sister there, it should be expected. The same would go for Nathan, which he too, will help me when it comes to my judgement dealing with Melanie. When the three of us are together, no one could stop us. That is the exact reason our family was torn apart."

"Ah, people like McMullen, I presume?" Genji asked. They both saw Jeremiah surprised for once.

"H-how!? How do you know the man that ruined both the Nonan and Tubera family!?" Jeremiah shouted. "No one, and I mean No One should know about him accept Nathan and I!?"

"And why is that?" Hanzo asked.

"Than man. No. Monster killed our families. Our Families, for god sake! RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!" Jeremiah screeched, but he tried to calm down. "T-that monster … he … he killed our Auntie Yuki and Uncle Roy. … h-he … h-h-he … h-hurt, t-tortured, killed our cousin _N-Nawala_. D-did the same to o-our Uncle Alex." Jeremiah shot up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Where are you going!?" Genji asked.

"Out," was the only answer the received as Jeremiah exited the building. Genji hummed after Jeremiah left the room.

"What is it, brother?" Hanzo asked.

"I'm starting to wonder about Melanie's past and those who were apart of it," Genji said. "How much did they suffer? How much did Nathan, Jeremiah, and Melanie live through?" he questioned. "From what we know, Melanie had suffered greatly, and yet, we don't know the true extent it has on our family. Our distant family."

"Weighing Jeremiah's reaction, they suffered greatly as well," Hanzo said. "Having seen their family die before their eyes. Splitting them apart, they would have been devastated."

"Ah, you speak from experience, brother," Genji stated.

Hanzo hummed in agreement. "I do. That was the past will forever haunt me. However, I seek out redemption by fighting alongside you, brother."

"And I am glad you have joined us. … joined me." The brothers sat there in comfortable silence with hints of a smile on their faces.

However, that moment was ruined as they heard a loud thump at the side of the building. They rushed out to see Jeremiah backing up, bent over, and panting. His glasses were missing to show his crimson eyes and a small cut on his left hand. Looking around, they see nothing other than a dent in the side of the building plus … crystals and snow?

"What happened!?" Hanzo asked as he drew his bow.

"Nothing, or at least there's nothing now," Jeremiah replied as he stood up straighter.

"Why is there a dent at the side of the building? Or the sudden snow and crystals? They shouldn't be here," Genji points out.

Silence sat between the three. The brothers knew that there is always a response for any question or comment they give. They really wanted to know what happened, but they weren't really sure if Jeremiah trusted them enough to give them answers.

Jeremiah said nothing, but quickly went inside. They hesitated to follow until the a loud ring of metal being broken. They run in to see, Jeremiah had broken the shackles on Melanie's ankles.

Melanie was staring up at Jeremiah, then grabbed his hand. Genji and Hanzo were going to pin Jeremiah to the floor and ask how he broke the restraints. But Melanie faded the both across the room from the brothers.

"We should go visit Efi, Mel. All of us should, don't you think?" Jeremiah asked.

Melanie, still sleepy and in a daze, nodded. "Yeah … that would be nice. I … really miss her."

"Then let's go. We need to move everyone on the jump jet. Can you do that?" Jeremiah asked. Melanie nodded in response.

"Melanie, don't listen to him! You're under his influence!" Hanzo yelled.

"But … I … I want to see Efi again," Melanie smiled sleepily. Then she faded out with Jeremiah.

"Melanie!" The brothers shouted. Then they saw that everyone was fading out, one-by-one as they slept soundly. When they faded out, they found themselves on the jet. Melanie was at the controls asleep as Jeremiah was at the wheel.

"Where are you taking us!?" Hanzo growled as he approaches him.

"We're going to see Efi Oladele. Melanie really wanted to see her," Jeremiah said calmly. "We have to pick her up and then head over to my Uncle Alex."

Hanzo stopped his advances. "Why the sudden change to go visit friends? Why the sudden need to come with us?"

Jeremiah sighs. "Earlier, when I went out to … calm down, I was attacked. It would seem the higher ups of Talon are trying to get Melanie back through leverage."

"What!?" Genji shouted. "But Reaper and Sombra wouldn't-"

"I said nothing about Melanie's father or sister," Jeremiah said.

"So Talon is after her as well?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, one of the commanders of Talon specifically wants her back. There is no way I'm letting that bastard have his way," Jeremiah growled. "He wants Melanie to be a brainwashed weapon. Once we get my uncle, we're getting Nathan as well. Then those fuckers won't even think about trying to get Melanie."

"Does-"

"No," Jeremiah interrupted Hanzo. "Reaper, Sombra, along with Widowmaker have been out of the loop for weeks. They had made it their own mission to get Melanie back on their own. The know nothing about this. …"

"So you're collecting people for security?" Genji asked.

"Yes, but we can't go back to Overwatch."

"And why not!?" Hanzo asked.

"I hate to say this, but some operatives would give Melanie up in a heartbeat."

"We already know about Symmetra and Pharah," Genji states.

Jeremiah sighs, turns on auto pilot, and turn to face the brothers. "Pharah, Mei, Torbjörn, Mercy, D. Va, Zarya, and Symmetra."

"What about them?" Hanzo asked. Though they didn't get a response from Jeremiah as he stared at them. He was waiting. Waiting very patiently for them to understand.

Then it hit Genji. "No way," he gasped, backing away from Jeremiah.

"Way, Genji. You've both seen the signs when they came near her. D. Va and Mei were influence into just glaring at her. The others have their own reasons," Jeremiah said.

"Pharah, because of her team, told Torbjörn and Zarya that she was in league with Anubis. Mercy because Melanie has an ability that she has always wanted. She envies Mel and can't find out how to replicate her ability. With Mel around, she is no longer the 'Superior Healer' as she was once dubbed," Jeremiah scuffed. "Symmetra saw Melanie was flawed."

"All that reasoning is absurd!" Hanzo stated.

"And yet it has been the reason to hurt Melanie. We are not going to Overwatch. I can't have Soldier 76 turn on Melanie as well and hurt her. That would be a very hard blow to Melanie. Her last memory has left her very unstable."

"Yeah, we know the feeling," Genji said.

"How did the two of you know about it? About the memory and McMullen?" Jeremiah asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Hanzo asked.

Jeremiah shook his head. "No, not at all. I know there's something I missed about the both of you, but I didn't know it was related to the memory or McMullen until I cooled off outside."

"I think it's because of our spirit dragons. We exchanged them between the three of us. When Melanie is in an emotionally heightened state, our dragons manifest, which allows our spirits to move freely from one another," Genji explained.

"I see. It would seem that my True Sight can't see anything regarding spiritual interactions … yet," Jeremiah said. "Anyway, rest up. It will take awhile to get to Numbani. Get some rest. Prepare yourself for squealing too."

They didn't question the last part. They just went off to a chair and drifted off to an usual sleep, while Jeremiah was flying the jet.

 _Time Skip_

"Guys, get up! We're in Numbani!" Melanie yelled.

Everyone jolted up. Everyone mumbled in protest until they registered what she said.

"We're in Numbani!? How did we get here!? How'd you get us on the jet without waking us!?" Tracer asked.

"I guess I faded all of us on the jet," Melanie said. "I don't really remember though. I was half asleep when Miah asked me to get us on the jet."

"I thought your Fade ability was restricted," Lúcio said.

Melanie pulled back her cloak and showed that her ankle shackles were gone. "Miah took them off. I can't really fade to my full extent, so long distances and fading others at the same time is out of the question."

"How did you take them off, love?" Tracer asked Jeremiah. "Winston made sure that the shackles couldn't be taken off without the remote."

Jeremiah shook his head. "Let's just say I can break a lot of things. There isn't really anything I can't break. I'm probably one of the hardest people to kill."

"The hardest?" Genji asked.

"Yeah, Mel's on top, Alex Mercer is second, then it's me, and then Nate. Due to our abilities, we are the hardest to kill. There are other people on this list, but we're on a whole other level," Jeremiah said. "Hey Mel, how about we let Orisa say hi to Efi first, then you surprise her? I bet she'll be glad to see you."

With that in mind, Melanie got behind Orisa, and started to push her to the exit. She was too excited to even regard the conversation moments ago. She wanted to see her dear friend she regretfully left behind. Though, if she stayed, Efi would have been targeted.

Orisa was in front of the door, Melanie hid right behind her while the rest of the group made sure to stay out of sight. Orisa knocked on the door and everyone waited in anticipation.

Movement was heard inside until it was right behind the door. It took a moment to open, but behind the door was Efi.

"Hello, is there-" Efi cut off as she saw who was before her. "Orisa! What are you doing here!? You're suppose to be at Overwatch to help protect people."

Orisa nervously chuckles. "Well, I uh, came to visit. I got some time off, so I decided to visit you."

"Aww, how sweet! I'm glad to see you Orisa!"

"I … I also brought you a surprise for you as well."

"Oh, Really!? What is it!?" Efi asked excitedly.

Orisa stepped aside to reveal Melanie. Efi covered her mouth as gasped at the sight of her dear friend. She slowly made her way to Melanie as tears brimmed the edges of her eyes.

"Melanie … is that … is that really you?" Efi asked.

Melanie nods. "It is. … it's been quite awhile I must say. I'm very impressed. You're creation is beautiful," Melanie said with a smile.

"Melanie!" Efi yelled as she ran and hugged her. Efi let her tears flow once Melanie hugged back. "I was so worried about you! You said you would visit me every 2 months! When you didn't show up, I got really worried."

"I'm sorry, Efi. I really am for making you worry so badly. I was … I was kind of in a pinch every time I was going to visit you," Melanie confessed.

"Was it the Deadlock again? Or the U.N.? By any chance was it Volskaya?" Efi asked.

Melanie sighed as she leaned back to look at Efi. She wiped her tears away and smiled lightly. "Let's not think about that now. We are on our vacation and I was wondering if you would like to … I don't know, join us?"

Efi gasped and immediately nodded her head. "I would love to join the two of you."

Melanie smiles her real smile. "Who said it was just the two of us?" As if on cue,everyone stepped out of hiding.

Melanie smirked at Efi and whispered in her ear, "I know how much you idolized Lúcio." Efi's face turned red as she leaned away and said louder, "I think you'd like Bastion. He has three forms. He's really sweet. Then there's Tracer, time traveler extraordinar. Then we have Genji and Hanzo who are my cousins. Then we have Jeremiah, who is like my brother technically. You should know Lúcio. He is rather famous around the world."

Everyone waved at Efi, except for Jeremiah who came up and knelt before her.

"It's a pleasure to meet my sister's greatest friend that she worried over so much," he said.

"Miah, that really isn't necessary," Melanie said, embarrassed of his actions.

"It is necessary, Mel. She is important to you. So she is important to me," he said.

Efi took Jeremiah's hand and helped him up. "I'm flattered that you think of me in such high regards. But please, treat me as if I were your friend."

"No," Jeremiah shook his head. "I will not." Everyone, but Melanie was surprised at this. Efi looked hurt by this, but Jeremiah continued. "You are like Melanie's cousin, so you are my cousin. You are a part of our family. We have lost everyone and everything in our lives. I just hope you will accept our invitation."

"I accept!" Efi shouts immediately. "I accept your offer of being a part of your family. I'd love that."

Melanie beamed and hugged Efi close as tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"We're family. That's all that matters," Efi replied.

Jeremiah cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "How about we let Efi pack up and we will head out."

Everyone agrees and they all make their way into her house, though they all hung out in the garage since Orisa and Bastion couldn't enter the house.


	38. Chapter 38

Spending Time (4)

"I'm glad we are family, now. I can't wait to meet Alex, Dana, and Nathan!" Efi exclaimed.

They were almost to New York, the home of Alex and Dana Mercer. Once Efi packed up, they left to New York to pick up Alex and Dana.

Jeremiah had agreed to return to Overwatch, but he, Nathan, Alex, and Dana must know where Melanie and Efi are, have a room near them, and those who are against Melanie must stay away. If these weren't met, they would enforce the requirements themselves. Or Jeremiah, with the help of Alex and Nathan, would take Melanie and Efi out of there without a second thought.

"I will say, they will accept you with open arms. They will be very happy to meet you. Don't take offense if they are more happy to see Melanie. They haven't seen her since she was four," Jeremiah informed Efi. "Also, don't freak out about Alex."

"Why would we freak out about Alex, Miah? What's wrong with our uncle?" Melanie asked. "I thought Alex was very strong."

"It's not the fact that he's strong that would freak you out. He's been through a lot. He will have certain tendency that aren't normal. So if he does something strange, don't freak out," Jeremiah said as he landed the jet near the harbor.

" _Are omnics welcomed in New York?_ " Bastion asked.

"It depends on which part of the city we're in. Lucky for us, we're on a straight path through omnic approved areas. To be honest, I would hate it if our cousin Orisa and you would get attacked," Jeremiah responded to Bastion.

Orisa and Efi were delighted to hear that they are accepted into their new family, and the precautions taken for their omnic companions. Tracer and Lúcio were surprised that Jeremiah understood Bastion. Genji and Hanzo, not so much.

Jeremiah lead everyone outside. They took a few steps before Jeremiah stopped.

"Mel, come on. I know you're scared, but they've been really worried about you. They haven't seen you in 11 years. Well, 12 but that's really long still. Plus, Alex doesn't really remember you."

"But I thought-"

"No, Lúcio," Jeremiah interrupted. "Gentek killed … _Nawala_ and Alexander," he said and then turned to Melanie who was in the doorway of the jet. "That's why you don't remember anything. You died and your memories were suppressed. You're starting to resurface because you've been with Genji and Hanzo."

"How are we bring her memories out?" Genji asked.

"Her Shimada side. Your side of the family is mentally, physically, and spiritually in sync. Melanie had been in a disarray with all three," Jeremiah said. "When Talon took her in, she was mentally and physically in sync. When you … took her in, she was slowly getting into with her spiritual side. She had some spiritual experiences, but she's been using a lot more with the both of you."

"I … I can say that I've been using more of my spirit since I revived Genji," Melanie admits. "Even more now that we exchanged our spirit dragons."

"Come on, Mel. You're the only one who can help Alex with his memories," Jeremiah said. "Even if you don't remember all of it, Alex has an ability to help him remember. So, will you help him? Will you allow Alex to remember who he was?"

"No," Melanie said, surprising everyone. "I wouldn't want that for him. He … he was there. He saw them die, Miah. Why would I want him to remember that!?"

"Because, you know it's the right thing to do. Mel, you know what not knowing feels like. It hurt you a lot. Do you really want Alex to hurt? It's been 11 years since he lost his memories," Jeremiah tried to reason. "11 years of uncertainty and despair of never knowing what brought him there, to lose his memories. Dana was only able to restore their childhood memories, but you have the rest. You have memories that could jog his own."

After hearing that, she made her way between Genji and Hanzo. She held their hands and all the dragons manifested. They all cuddled close to Melanie because she hated it. She hated being the one to influence people's live that she connects to. Melanie hated it.

" … fine," she said after a few minutes. "L-let's go. Let's help Alex and Dana out."

No one says a word on the way there. They really didn't know how to break such tension. The whole way there, Melanie never let go of her cousin's hands, so the dragons didn't fade.

 _Time Skip_

They luckily made it to Dana's apartment without incident. Though, Melanie had to fade them to the roof since they are still were being hunted down by the local authorities. They are the only ones with roof access into their apartment anyway.

"I'll go first so I can bring them out. I want them to meet Efi and Orisa first. Then everyone else, but I want Melanie last. That way she can prepare for them," Jeremiah said.

Everyone nodded as Jeremiah went inside. Everyone huddled around Melanie as the dragons started to shift around the three Shimada.

"Mel, love, are you alright? Jeremiah said that you get to meet them last," Tracer said.

Melanie shook her head. "I just don't want Alex to remember. One of my memories were overwhelming, and that was probably the start of something worse."

"I know that you don't want to be the one to remind him of the painful past that neither of you fully remember," Genji started. "But, you both have a right to know. It was who you once were. Knowing-"

"Will change us! I don't know about Alex, but I know that my memories will change me!" Melanie exclaims. "One of my memories already is making me see that humanity is so cruel. I fear that I would actually agree with-" Melanie stopped her train of thought.

Efi had heard many the exchange and had wondered what they were talking about. She had asked Orisa about it, but she claimed that she didn't know anything. Of course Efi knew better and asked again, but Orisa said she would feet really uncomfortable if she tried to tell her.

Efi didn't ask again. She knew Orisa had her reasons why she wouldn't tell. Efi knew it had something to do with her cousin Melanie, but also knew that anything that ties with Melanie was complicated.

"Melanie, even if you change, good or bad, nothing will ever change. You want to know why?" Hanzo asked. Melanie nodded. The dragons all cuddled close to her in a comforting manner. "Because, we're family. And family is always there for you, no matter what. Right, brother?"

Genji nods and says, "Right."

"That's right!" Efi says as she moves to hug Melanie. "We're family, Mel. All of us, no matter what, will be there for you. Me and Orisa included."

Melanie let go of Genji and Hanzo's hands and hugged Efi. "Thank you. All of you, thank you,"she said. Melanie let go and smiled at Efi.

The dragons rubbed up against Efi and Orisa before fading back to their temporary hosts. As soon as they fade away, Jeremiah can out on the roof with two people. They already knew who they were. Though, they already started to be on edge due to Alex's appearance.

"Bare with me, they can be trusted, but they might be a bit off since some of them are a bit battle worn," Jeremiah said to his aunt and uncle. "I want you to meet Lúcio. He should be very familiar."

"Hello, Hello," Lúcio said, covering up his nerves. He had to remind himself that they were Melanie's caretakers when she was little.

"Yeah! He is the renowned freedom fighter, Dj, from Brazil. More know for his music than his battles, but still well known," Dana said.

That caught some of them off guard. Dana saw their faces and chuckled nervously. She backed up and hide behind Alex, who glared at them heavily.

Jeremiah saw that everyone tensed up, so he stepped in. "Alex, calm down. They won't attack. I would never bring you people who would do that, but you need to stop glaring so they don't take it as a threat."

"Jeremiah, I know and trust your judgment on every decision you make, but I don't mean to be on edge. It's been years since the … event and the authorities are still looking for me. Not just police, but Deadlock, Volskaya Industries, Talon, and the U.N. too," Alex says as he drops his glare, looking a bit apologetic.

Most were surprised by the news. Alex was on the same boat as Melanie. But if they thought about it, Melanie and Alex have been on the same boat since the beginning.

"I know, but these guys can be trusted along with two more who aren't here. I need you to trust them," Jeremiah said.

Dana nodded. "If you can trust them, then so can I," Dana said to Jeremiah. She stepped out from behind Alex and looked back to the group. "I think I know all of you. At one point or another I have seen your files. I'm one of the few elite Shadow Hackers in the world."

"Elite Shadow Hackers?" Tracer asked. "There's a group of elite hackers!?"

"Yeah, there are. We keep in touch with each other, but we only know each other by our hacker names. Including myself, there are three of us. There was only two, but recently there was a new one who joined. There are two more, but they need to hack into the U.N. to join us. Right, Coeus?"

Jeremiah sighed. "I've been working on a lot of assignments for movies, Athena. At least I get time to actually hack. Hades doesn't get that much free time since he's the head of Mondatta's security."

"Nathan is the other one, I assume?" Hanzo asked.

"So you know Nathan?" Alex asked lightly, trying not seem angry or intimidating.

"Only by name," Hanzo replied.

"Okay, next is Tracer. Dana," Jeremiah signaled.

"Lena 'Tracer' Oxton. The youngest pilot, skilled pilot in the world. In short, got lost in time due to the Slipstream malfunction and came back with time manipulation capabilities. Served Overwatch until the fall. Went home and helped when others were in trouble. In other words, posterboy of a true hero," Dana summed up.

"Wow, that's a lot of detail, love."

"Well, if were found by any organization, we would have to go on the run. We thought we could join Overwatch since they were the only organization that wasn't after Alex. I kept tabs on possible allies or enemies all over the world."

"Wait, rewind real quick. You said that there was three of you in the Shadow Hacker group. Who are the other two?" Lúcio asked.

"Well there is my close friend Sombra," which received some gasps. "Then there is the other one, but the asked not to share their name. At least, not without their permission."

Before Lúcio or the others asked, Jeremiah spoke up again. "Then there is Genji and Hanzo Shimada."

The reaction was immediate. Alex and Dana were by their sides, while Melanie faded behind Lúcio since their backs faced his direction.

"No way! The last of the Shimada clan! The last of Yuki and _Nawala_ 's family! I've been trying to find your whereabouts, but I couldn't seem to find you. The both of you have been out of technical range for some time," Dana said.

"You're all that's left of Yuki's family. We will do whatever it take to help you out. Whenever and whatever you need," Alex said as he places a hand on each of the brother's shoulders.

Everyone was surprised by this. Alex and Dana Mercer have been on the run from everyone who was after them, and yet, here they are. Offering their services to strangers of a family friend without hesitation. They all wondered, just how special was Melanie's mother?

"Genji, why are you in a metal suit? Were you so rebellious, that you became a modern day knight?" Alex joked.

Tension was in the air around everyone. Alex didn't know, but the look on Dana's face said she knew what happened. Alex was waiting for, most likely Genji, to answer.

"Alex … Genji is a cyborg," Dana said. "Part machine, part human."

Alex took a moment to stare at Genji. Said cyborg tensed up as Alex had both hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to know that being part machine changes anything," Alex said will surprising everyone, with the exception of Jeremiah. "You are still human. It doesn't matter if you are more machine than human. You feel, think, and have emotions. And if you care for others, that makes you more human than most. Hell, omnics are more human than those rich and greedy monster."

" … Thank you, Me-"

"Alex, Genji. Just Alex." That was a touching moment. Everyone started to relax as they saw Alex has a gentle side.

"Then, we have Bastion. He's a great friend and ally," Jeremiah said.

" _Hello, hello,_ " Bation beeped.

"Wow! I read about Bation units, but seeing him up close is a dream come true!" Dana exclaims. "He's gorgeous!"

"Come on, Dana. You're making him uncomfortable," Alex pointed out as Bastion scooted away from Dana.

"Okay, moving on. I know you've met this cowboy before," Jeremiah said as he motioned to McCree.

"Jesse!" Both Dana and Alex said as they rushed over to hug the gunslinger. "I didn't know you'd be out here!"

"Hehe, whoa there. I wasn't plannin' to come 'ere so early. But I guess it couldn't be helped," McCree said.

"What brings you here up North?" Dana asked.

"Well, we came 'ere for a couple of reasons. One was to take ya over to HQ, so you won't need to worry so much," McCree said.

"That's fantastic! I don't have to stay locked away in this apartment anymore, Alex" Dana said.

"Yeah, and I don't need to worry about leaving you alone. … well at least not so much, anyway," Alex said.

Jeremiah whistled to catch their attention from an old friend. "Okay, here is the special part. I have three more for you to meet. They're a part of our family. So please say hello to my cousins Efi and her sister Orisa."

Efi stepped forward and waved while chuckling nervously. "H-hi there. I'm Efi and this," she motioned. "Is Orisa. I know that it is very uncommon in most places to have omnic siblings-"

"Not at all," Dana cut in. "Here in New York, it's very common. We had an uncle that was an omnic. There was no difference here. Omnics determine your way of life here since New York is a high tech place."

"In fact, we had a nephew who was an omnic, though we treated him like family all the same. He grew up to be a great kid, but he was locked away since everyone wanted to abuse his power," Alex added. "So welcome to the family you two. We're going to be a great family."

"I get more nieces!" Dana cheered.

"Okay," Jeremiah interrupted. "There is someone here that's going to shock you a lot. I couldn't tell you about her, because I could track her or convince her to come here with me. She's in a very similar case like yours, Alex. But she can change it slightly. She's my sister."

He took a deep breath before letting it go. "Come on out … Melanie."

At the mention of her name, her spirit dragons manifested around Genji and Hanzo. The Mercers gasped at the sight.

" _N-Nawala,_ " Dana whispered.

As the dragons started to move, Genji and Hanzo rushed after them. They made their way over to Melanie, who was crying very low. They tried to get her to calm down.

"Mother, …Father, … Alex," were the only words the others could hear.

Alex and Dana rushed over and grabbed Melanie. They hugged her close as Dana hummed what seemed to be a lullaby. It actually calmed her down a lot so the dragons faded. The Mercers were shedding tears as well.

"We're so glad you're okay," Dana said. "After … the incident and you and Alex disappeared, I-I fear the worst. But I never stopped looking for you. You shouldn't have gone through that."

"I can't remember much, but I read the files. You had it far worse than I did, kid. Your brother went on a rampage because of what happened," Alex said.

"Alex, Dana, _Nawala_ is dead," Jeremiah said.

"But she's-"

"Dead," Jeremiah interrupted Dana. "The day Alex escaped, _Nawala_ died. That exact day, Melanie was born. Melanie isn't _Nawala_ M. _Kako_. Just like Alex isn't Alexander J. Mercer."

Dana wanted to protest. She wanted to scream he was wrong, but this wasn't the little girl they helped raise. Everything about the girl's appearance was a reminder of that. Alex and Dana realized, for the first time in 12 years, _Nawala_ was actually dead.

Their tears of joy, turned bittersweet. They weren't able to get _Nawala_ back, but at least they had her back in a way. They helped her up on her feet and let her go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, M-Melanie," Dana said slowing her tears and smiled brightly. "Welcome to the family!"

"Welcome," Alex growled out. He was seething with anger, hatred, and guilt. All towards himself. Though everyone thought he was angry at her. Well, almost.

"Alex … it's not your fault," Melanie said. "None of it was."

"But I should have saved you. I should have taken you to a hospital so you would-"

Alex stopped as Melanie shook her head. "You didn't remember me. So you didn't see a reason to help me. But if you had helped me, Gentek would have still been operational. They would have been hunting us both. You got rid if a greater evil. So stop blaming yourself, Al."

A single tear slide down his face. "I'll pack our stuff, Dana." With that, Alex jumped off the side of the building.

"Alex!" Everyone shouted, while Dana, McCree, and Jeremiah just laughed.

"Guys, he's fine," Jeremiah said. They sort of calmed down a bit. After all, Jeremiah hasn't lied to them so far. Plus he's been right since they met him.

"But, seriously, love. Who's the third person in the Shadow Hackers? I'm really dying to know!" Tracer asked. They were all wondering who it was.

"Go ahead, Dana. Tell them, who's the third. They know who it is. They're all good friends anyway," Jeremiah encouraged with a smirk.

Trusting his judgment, Dana sighs in defeat. "Their hacker name is Infinite."

Everyone's head snapped in Melanie's direction, while said girl shied away from everyone. Melanie was starting at the floor.

"I can't believe it. That's just … wow," Lúcio said amazed.

"What? Why is everyone staring at Melanie?" Dana asked.

"Go on, Melanie. Tell Dana your code name," Jeremiah prompted.

Melanie sighs before looking at Dana. "My code mane is Infinite."

"Wait, so you're the one Sombra's been talking about!? You're her-"

"Co-worker!" Jeremiah shouts. "Dana, they're co-workers."

"O-okay. Thanks for the reminder," Dana said.

But she was eyeing him with confusion. They stared at each other until Jeremiah shook his head. Dana nodded in understanding as her silent question was answered.

Before any other questions could be carried out, Alex came through the door with four suit cases and a backpack on his shoulders.

"Here, let me help you out there," Lúcio said.

"Wait! Lúcio, don't-" Dana tried to warn.

Lúcio had already grabbed one of the handles and pulled it off of Alex's shoulder. Lucky, Jeremiah got a hold of the handle and pushed Lúcio away. As it came off of Alex, the suitcase went straight down. Jeremiah was holding it up with some struggle, before lightly putting it down.

"You wouldn't be able to lift that up, Lúcio. Most of you couldn't. Alex has enhanced strength that's unparalleled," Jeremiah explained. "The suitcase would have pulled your arm out of it's socket."

"He's right," McCree spoke up. "Alex here is extremely tough and strong. You could have hurt yourself, Lúcio."

"Uh … thanks for trying to help me, Lúcio. I really appreciate it," Alex said. "I'll just pick this up."

"Alright. Time to get Nathan, then," Jeremiah said. "Mel, can you fade us to the jet?"

Melanie nods and fades Alex and Tracer first. Then she sent the rest off, but she stayed back with Jeremiah for a moment.

"Why?" Melanie asked.

This simple question held more that just one. The stood in silence for a minute as Jeremiah gaged the question. As he analised the outcome of his given answers.

Jeremiah sighed and looked away. "I can't answer that."

"You can't or you won't?" Melanie shouted.

"I can't!" Jeremiah yelled, taking Melanie aback. "For the first time in my life, True Sight can't show me any further events. Once we get to Overwatch, I don't know what will happen. I'll still be able to get information on other, but the outcome is unknown."

There was silence between the two of them. Jeremiah's True Sight not working was a bad sign. They both knew that much, and Jeremiah was gathering those people for the worst case scenario.

"Alright then. Let's go then," Melanie said. "We can only hope for the best." Then they faded to the jet with the others.


	39. Chapter 39

"What's Nathan like?" Efi asked. "He's going to be in an elite hacker group, his code name is Hades, and is head of security for Mondatta. But, what's he like."

"That would really depend," Dana said. "Nathan's personality is actually influenced by those who interact with him or those around him."

Most of them have gone to sleep at the moment, as they make their way to Lijiang Tower. Efi, Melanie, Dana, and Jeremiah were the only ones up. Jeremiah was flying the ship since Tracer took the first shift of flying.

"That's pretty accurate," Melanie said. "Since he's been working for Mondatta, he's been better. Though, if he comes with us to Overwatch, his temper will come back. There is just a lot of stress there that will be channeled through him."

"What do you mean?" Efi asked. "Why would stress be channeled through Nathan?"

"Well," Jeremiah said from the controls. "It's a huge part of his ability."

Dana nodded. "Nathan's ability deals with the soul. He's able to control or attack people through the soul, but at the small cost of having a very influenced soul."

"Okay, so say I'm happy on the surface," Efi started. "But really sad on the inside. Would he know?"

"Most definitely," Jeremiah said. "Emotions are deeply rooted to a person's soul. Once a person reaches a consciousness thought, they reach their emotions in the soul. One's mind influences their body and soul."

"People can mask their true emotions from others, but not with Nathan," Dana said. "Omnics are included. Those who claim omnics have no soul and are just machines, are wrong."

"When you're around him, be yourself. Even if he's being influenced in the soul, Nathan generally loves it when you're up front with him," Melanie said. "He will love to be around you then. He's really pleasant and you can feel it. Nathan hates trying to figure out people. Or at least, those who aren't true to their emotions."

"This is really cool to hear," Efi said in awe.

"Why's that?" Dana asked.

"I was thinking very deeply about, Jeremiah, Melanie, and Nathan. Or how I see them as mind, body, and spirit," Efi said. "True Sight, Unbounded Heal, and …"

"Soul Force," Jeremiah told.

"Yeah, so True Sight, Unbounded Heal, and Soul Force are tied to the concept of mind body and spirit," Efi continued. "From what I heard earlier, that is a key that the Shimada family had practiced. But, what I was really thinking about, is that the three of you balance each other."

"Hmm, I'm impressed," Jeremiah said. "You're the first to actually figure out our little connect."

"Wait, really!?" Dana asked in surprise. "No freaking way."

"Way," Melanie said. "We actually grounded each other once we met. On our own, we were frightened and alone. Paranoid of others and of our own powers."

"I'm glad we have established that Efi is a really smart cousin of ours, but you guys need sleep," Jeremiah said. "This is going to be a bit hard. You'll need all the energy you can get to face Nathan."

"Okay, fine. Night guys," Melanie said, which received a chuckle from Jeremiah.

"Night," Dana said.

"Good night," Efi said.

 _Time Skip_

Lijiang Tower was very strange to be at for Melanie, Dana, and Alex. Lijiang Tower was an area of high class. So people around there looked very rich or traditional. So, their normal attire made them stick out.

Everyone else was okay though. They were use to the staring and the whispers. It's not like they could change their appearance so drastically to blend in. But Melanie, Alex, and Dana were on edge.

Though once they approached Lijiang Tower, Melanie walked ahead of the group to meet the guards and talk with them.

"What is she doing?" Alex asked.

"Every guard knows Melanie. Not by her name, but by the moniker Angel and appearance only," Jeremiah said. "Do you recall the news about an angel saving Mondatta a few years ago?"

"Yeah," Dana replied. "It was so controversial, that it actually took the media away from Alex for six months."

"The angel was Melanie. She saved him, because it would have caused the second omnic crisis. It would have caused a lot more deaths and destruction than the last one," Jeremiah said.

"That would've had had an extreme affect on the three of you!" Dana realized. "Most directly, Nathan."

"Yeah, that's why Mel saved Mondatta," Jeremiah explains. "She not only gained his trust, but a safe place for Nate to be with his ability."

As they walked up, Melanie motions everyone over to her. "This is my security detail. They are to be my side since I am to be protected. Anyway, let's go everybody," Melanie said as she walked off.

The others followed, but they were given suspicion looks.

Alex glared at them. "Why are they looking at us like that?"

"Genji, Hanzo, Tracer, Bastion, McCree, and Orisa have weapons visible. They fear we are here, using Melanie, to get to Mondatta so we could kill him. Then there's Efi, Dana, Alex, and myself. We have no weapons, and yet we're a part of Melanie's security force. We don't fit in as security," Jeremiah explains. "It can't be helped. They have to keep an eye on us. They can't have Mondatta die. It's there job."

"Well, it's a lousy job if the make shit awkward," Alex grumbled, glaring intensely. All the guards around them tensed up, while Alex chuckled.

"Alex, behave yourself," Melanie scolded. "The guard's emotions have a direct affect on Nathan. We don't need this to be harder than it already is."

Alex immediately turned his glare to the floor. He was embarrassed of being lectured to, as if he were a child. Dana was trying to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't hold it.

So she bursts out laughing. "Hahaha, Alex just got told off! This is priceless, hahaha."

"Shut up, Dana!" Alex whined.

As the two continued their exchange, the atmosphere lightened up drastically. Even the guards lightened up after they saw their angel correct one of her security's attitude which embarrassed him. At least the knew she was close to her security team.

The Mercer siblings kept going until they had been stopped by Melanie.

"Where's Nathan?" Genji asked. "I thought we were going to get him."

"That's the plan," Melanie said. "But, since his position is head of security. We have to talk to them."

Melanie reaches out and knocks on the door. There was a soft 'come in' and the whole group entered. As the group entered, they saw that there was only Mondatta and a teen there.

"Ah, Melanie! It is good to see you my friend. And I see you brought me guests, I see."

Melanie ran up and hugged Mondatta. "Yeah," Melanie said excitedly. "Some of them are my family from the past. Some of them are new. I remember bits and pieces of my past."

"That's wonderful to hear. You were always always upset about never knowing about your past. But at least you had gained some memories back," Mondatta said. "So, what brings you here? A visit or is it business?"

"Both," Melanie replied. "I want you to meet my friends Tracer, Lúcio, McCree, and Bastion. I want you to meet my cousin Orisa, Efi, Hanzo, and Genji. Then there is my brother Jeremiah and my Auntie Dana and Uncle Alex."

Each one did their own sigh of greetings, as their names were mentioned. They were all surprised at how casual and friendly Melanie and Mondatta were with each other. Though they noticed Nathan had not moved or said anything from his meditation position.

"It is an honor to meet with friends and family of my guardian angel," Mondatta said while Melanie blushed. "It's good to see more of Melanie's friends and family. I still haven't met Ana, Reinhardt, or Soldier 76 yet. But in time, I'm sure I will. Now that we've gotten the visit portion over with. I know you're business is more important here."

Melanie's blush faded quickly as her expression turned grim. "We need to take Nathan with us," she said. "He needs to come with us."

Mondatta sat there for a moment. " … but why do you need him?"

Jeremiah stepped forward and stood next to Melanie. "If you must know, if Nathan doesn't come with us, the world will be in danger. Both omnic and human alike with be at the mercy of …" he trailed off.

"If you do not tell me the reason, Nathan can't come with you," Mondatta said.

Melanie gasped. "What!?"

Mondatta nodded. "Nathan has been my head of security for years. He has done a wonderful job. He could tell who was after me and who wasn't. Nathan has kept many of my guards alive. How could I let Nathan go so easily?"

"Miah, can't you tell him?" Melanie asked.

"I can't," he replied. "You know that."

Melanie looked over to Nathan with pleading eyes. This got Nathan to jump up and hug her immediately.

"Mel, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Nathan asked with a growl. Those who didn't know Nathan well backed up slowly.

"Mondatta won't let you come with us," she said. "We need you to come back with us."

"I cannot allow that to happen without a reason," Mondatta argues. "He too, is my guardian angel, Melanie. I need to know the reason as to why you are taking him."

"But we can't tell you!" She shouts.

"Then the same goes for me," Mondatta said calmly. "It would be unfair to everyone here if you took Nathan."

"You're not the Mondatta I know," Tracer said. "Mondatta is selfless, not selfish!"

"Mondatta, I'm going with them," Nathan said. "You have no final say. I do."

"Then you'll allow us to die," Mondatta said. "All of us here and more, if you go Nathan."

Alex steps forward. "Don't guilt trip him," he growled. "You have know right!"

The atmosphere was getting very silence and tense. Melanie and the others were worried or upset about the situation. Alex and Nathan were getting ready to attack Mondatta!

"The collapse of all worlds as we know it," Jeremiah said. "That's why."

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Not the worlds you may think," Jeremiah said. "The ones of mind, body, and spirit."

"Explain," Mondatta promoted.

Efi gasped. "Wait! You don't mean-"

"I do, and more," Jeremiah said. "It would be the end of everyone's life. … by the hands of Nathan, Melanie, and myself."

"Then why should I let you three be together then?" Mondatta asked. "Why bring together those who could destroy everyone?"

"Because, they balance each other. A sound mind, body, and soul can get you far in life," Efi explains. "They can't be to far apart for far too long. They need each other keep themselves under control."

"She's right. We're unstable without the other two. As I saw earlier, Nathan was meditating," Jeremiah said. "I can guess he was doing that because he was slowly losing his mind, am I right?"

"That's true, but how-"

"Would I know?" Jeremiah interrupted. "That's like asking how Nathan can tell one's true intentions."

"Besides, Nathan hasn't seen Jeremiah in five years. Way longer than we could last without being with the others," Melanie said. "Hell, Miah was losing his emotions, while I saw Nate lose his mind. I was going to take Nate soon anyway."

"Why is it that the three of you balance each other?" Mondatta asked. "Why is your connection so reliant on the others?"

"That is something we don't need to answer," Jeremiah said. "I can guarantee that you won't be targeted by any assassins."

"And, why is that?" Mondatta ask.

"Aww, now that would be telling," Jeremiah teased. "We can leave, now that we've answered your question."

"You can't go!" Mondatta yelled.

Jeremiah got serious and peered at the omnic. "Yeah we can't. Not until Nate fixes your soul."

"Wait, what!?" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, Mondatta's soul was corrupted before we got here," Jeremiah said. "Nate was losing his mind, so you can't really blame him."

"Mel, Miah, I need your help."

"How did I do that?" Melanie asked. "I really don't know how."

"Just lend him your dragons," Jeremiah said. "They hold your soul. Nate's ability relies on souls. So, giving ours over will help him focus on reversing the damage to Mondatta's soul."

Melanie nodded and focused on her dragons. They manifested out of Genji and Hanzo, over to Nathan. They circled him, while Jeremiah had his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan stared until he held out his hand in front of Mondatta's faceplate. His hand shook slightly in place. Then, when it shook rapidly, Nathan clenched his hand into a fist, and lowered it to his side. Melanie's dragons returned to Genji and Hanzo immediately.

"Mondatta, may I please leave?" Nathan asked. "It is important that I go with my brother and sister."

"Why of course," Mondatta replied. "I cannot stop you. They are your family. I have no say in the choice you make."

"Thank you, Mondatta," Jeremiah said. "We will try to return Nate as soon as we can."

"Have a safe trip, my guardian angels," Mondatta called out as the group made their way out. Mondatta made the Melanie and Nathan blush. "Have fun!"

It was silent. That silence wasn't even broken until they were on the jet. Tensions were pretty high on the jet.

"So the three of you are the end of the world?" McCree asked. "The apocalypse?"

Melanie got upset, while Jeremiah's emotions influenced Nathan to growl out, "Don't you dare fuck around about that shit, you asshole. We never asked to be fucking killers, you tub of lard, mother fucker!"

"Miah," Melanie said softly. "Calm down. It's getting Nate riled up."

"Sorry," Jeremiah muttered. "Nate is better at voice my emotions though."

"Jess," Melanie spoke up. "In a way, we're able to determine the world's fate. But, you could have worded that better."

"Sorry, guys. Won't let it happen again," McCree said.

"Let's hope so," Nathan hissed. "For the sake of your soul, that is."

"Nathan," Dana scolded. "You should know better that to threaten people who are giving us refuge from everyone hunting us down. You know he didn't mean it."

Nathan's expression shifts to apologetic. "Sorry," he muttered. Melanie's emotions were having a stronger influence on him than Jeremiah's.

"I'm going to sleep," Jeremiah said. "Tracer, you can take us back to Overwatch. Mel, Nate, join me." The three of them went off to another part of the jet to sleep. Efi actually went off to join them since she slept late with Melanie and Dana.

That left the other wide awake as Tracer flew back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Question like 'Why are they so deeply connected?' and 'How can they end the world?' Came up between the group. Dana and Alex couldn't answer, because they didn't even know. Many questions were left unanswered.


	40. Chapter 40

Meeting and Problems

"Not only did you leave the base with Melanie, but also brought over civilians and The Mercer family. Are you insane!?" Soldier 76 yelled. "You brought a m-"

"Shut it, old man!" Nathan interrupted. "Don't you dare use that word on my uncle. If anything, you're the real monster."

"And just who the hell do you think you are!" Soldier 76 yelled.

"My name is Nathan Tubera, you old fuck!" He yelled. "I'm the last of the Tubera family and head of security for Mondatta. I'm the last few survivors of the Duo Massacres!"

"Duo Massacres?" Genji asked.

"Besides," Nathan continued. "You hold a whole lot more regret and misery than my uncle. You even question those around you and your own judgement. You radiate negative emotions of true monsters. So, tell me something you've done that doesn't make you seem like a monster."

"Nate, please," Melanie pleaded. "Don't … I … just don't." Nathan huffed, but silenced himself.

Once the group got back, they were immediately greeted by Soldier 76, Ana, and Reinhardt. Most of the group that returned, were forced to wait outside of the conference room.

Hanzo, Genji, Dana, Alex, Jeremiah, Nathan, and Melanie were in the room with Soldier 76, Ana, and Reinhardt. Most of the guys in both groups were not happy with the others, and having too many of them unhappy together was bad for Nathan.

"Soldier 76," Hanzo addresses. "Wouldn't it be easier to keep an eye on the Mercer family if they are in your range of surveillance? Then there would be no further worry about Alex being a problem."

"It's still unacceptable!" Soldier 76 replied. "I can understand the Mercers, but what of Oladele? Why bring her here? Why bring Nonan and Tubera here, if not to distract us from our missions and cause more problems!?"

"We're their FAMILY!" Nathan roared. "We have every RIGHT to be with our sister, stringbean. We either have our terms met, OR we leave with Melanie."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Try me, you old fuck," Nathan challenged. "Even with the whole base on your side, you wouldn't be able to stop us. Jeremiah, Alex, Melanie, or myself could take everyone on our own."

Before Soldier 76 could reply, Ana stepped up. "76, enough. You're only making tension rise again," she chastised Soldier. "Now, what are your terms? I'm sure we can make a compromise."

Jeremiah stepped up in between both groups. He looked to Hanzo and Genji with a nod. They return the gesture before leaving the room.

"Dana, is the room secured?" Jeremiah asked.

He receives a nod, though the other three had a bit of confusion. Jeremiah nods back and continues.

"Our terms are simple, really," he says. "We get rooms, three of them, near Melanie's. We must know where Melanie and Efi are hourly, if possible, at all times. Lastly, those who are against Melanie MUST stay away from her, Efi, and Dana."

Nathan steps up next to Jeremiah. "As I said earlier, if our terms aren't met, we leave with Melanie. You can already guess where we're heading to."

"Talon?" Reinhardt asked nervously.

Alex moved behind the two teens. "That's right. Our terms are non-negotiable there. They will listen to our terms as long as we help out. At least then, Melanie will be way happier over there than here. Then we can take off the rest of her shackles you place on her."

"The rest!?" Soldier 76 shouted.

Jeremiah looks back at Melanie with a small nod. Melanie pulled back her white cloak to reveal her freed ankles.

"How is that possible?" Ana asked. "Winston made those out of the world's strongest alloys. You shouldn't be able to take it off without the remote!"

"Then you truly underestimate our family," Dana said from behind the three males, with Melanie by her side. "We won't let Melanie be a prisoner here. Especially if she needs to get away from people she doesn't want to hurt. You left her a sitting duck for others to hurt her!"

"That wasn't our intent," Ana tried to defend.

"No," Jeremiah said. "Your intent was for her to stay here because she was working for Talon."

"Melanie was being used!" Soldier 76 yelled.

"And yet, she was happy there," Jeremiah said calmly. "As a family, our number one rule is to support each other. No matter their path, we must support them in any way we can."

"This situation included," Nathan said. "We've deemed this place isn't the best for our sister. We will have our terms met, or we take Melanie and go. If our terms are met, not only will Mel be here, but you'll have spare agents."

Ana gasped and asked, "You mean …"

"That's right," Dana said. "We can offer our assistance as well. Did you really think we were going to leech off of you? Then you really don't know the Nonan, Tubera, or Mercer family."

"Oh, and no, 76," Jeremiah stated. "Anything on the news was to blame our families. The government or other organizations were the true culprits."

"Which government organization put all the blame on … your uncle?" Soldier 76 asked. "And how do you even know what I'm going to say!?"

"Sanctioned under the United Nations, the Blackwatch organization was established in 1968. 23 years after the United Nations was established, and way before the Blackwatch unit of Overwatch was established," Jeremiah said. "You wouldn't know this because the U.N. has been playing everyone for fools. Though, they aren't the ones pulling the strings either."

" … I'll look into that later," Soldier 76 said after a moment of thought. "Though, you-"

"Still didn't answer your question," Jeremiah said. "I know that. Much like my brother and sister, I have an ability. It's called True Sight. In short, information is given to me freely. Now, I suggest that you set us up with rooms. We can discuss our work agreements and job description later."

"Of course," Ana said. "We will have to move people around, so your living arrangement will be set up in-"

"Now," Jeremiah said. "My brother Nate here, can get it done in under ten minutes or less. Just show us the empty rooms, then the rooms of the people who will be moved."

 _Time Skip_

"HOW!?" Soldier 76 yelled. "What power is this!?"

"Spatial Manipulation," Nathan said calmly. "I'm able to change a space as one I've seen before, swapping it out for another. So moving everyone's things without ruining the layout is easy. Plus, it has it's perks."

Nathan walked over to an empty closet of his and Jeremiah's new room. He opens it to show that it's empty at first. But, when he opens it again, he reveals an armory stocked full of weapons, armor, and ammunition of all kinds lining the wall.

"I'm ready for battle in the matter of minutes," Nathan said. "Though, Miah, Mel, and Alex are always ready for a fight."

"Eh," Jeremiah shrugged it off. "It's no big deal."

"I doesn't hurt to be prepared," Melanie said.

"No one can surprise attack," Alex said. "At least, not without a paying the price."

"So, the three of you are always armed?" Reinhardt asked.

"In a way, yeah," Alex said. "We're classified as weapons and don't really need to rely on weapons so heavily. Why would a weapon _use_ a weapon, right?"

"Not now," Jeremiah says to Soldier 76, Ana, and Reinhardt. "I rather not have us show our powers. Especially to those who are against Melanie."

"Does Dana have any ability or powers?" Soldier 76 asked.

The air turned tense within the boy's room. Dana was next door setting up her room, so she wasn't there. Alex and Nathan were glaring at the floor. Melanie was looking away.

" … luckily, no. At least nothing helpful on the battlefield," Jeremiah said. "Dana is an elite hacker. She can't and won't do field work."

"I understand," Ana said. "We wouldn't want to risk her life. We wouldn't do that."

"Melanie," Jeremiah called. "Go check on Dana. See if she's hungry and tour the base. We'll catch up."

"But-" Melanie tried but Nathan quickly shifted to make eye contact with her.

"You'll do as our brother says, Melanie. Do you understand?" Nathan said sternly. Melanie mutely nodded in a daze, and left the room without further argument.

"Melanie, wait! You can't-" Reinhardt bellowed, but Melanie was already gone.

"What did you do to her," Soldier 76 growled.

"Ana," Jeremiah called. "I know you wouldn't risk anyone's life, but Soldier 76." Jeremiah shook his head. "Former Strike- Commander Jack Morrison is a whole other story."

The three Overwatch veterans were shocked. Not many knew the identity of Soldier 76. Yet this was expected by the temporary agents.

"You may think you have everything hidden, but not from me. Not even your past you thought burned with your real name," Jeremiah said. "I want you to know family means everything to us. We'd even kill to protect each other. Even hurt them in order to do so. Don't think, for a second, that I or the other two in the room will allow you to risk Dana, Efi, or Melanie."

"Keep, Pharah, Mei, Torbjörn, Mercy, D. Va, Zarya, and Symmetra away from our family," Nathan growled.

"Why Pharah, Mei, Torbjörn, Mercy, D. Va, and Zarya?" Ana asked. "I understand Symmetra, but why the rest? Why my daughter?"

"They, hurt Mel," Nathan growled out farally. "Like hell I'm okay with them being near Dana much less Efi."

"My daughter hurt Melanie!?" Ana asked. "I knew they had their differences, but I would've thought Pharah knew better."

"Oh yeah, she knew better. She just hurt Melanie because she thought it would be funny," Nathan said with sarcasm. "Newsflash, Ana, Pharah hurt Melanie! Strangled her until she died! And I'll show you."

Nathan walked up to Ana and flicked her forehead. In the time she grabbed her head, Ana saw the whole interaction between Pharah and Melanie. Ana was horrified by this. Nathan proceed to do the same with Soldier 76 and Reinhardt. They were utterly shocked.

"There are a few more incidents that the others have subjected her to," Jeremiah said. "Be lucky you only was her bruising."

"Jeremiah and Nathan refuse to tell or show me more, because I'd kill them," Alex said. "They don't want me to kill anymore than I have to. Jeremiah wanted me to change so I don't push Melanie away, since she's all about 'changing the lives of others.'"

"Who has hurt her the most?" Reinhardt ask. "This is a very serious question. If you don't answer this, then you're not serious about protecting Melanie."

Nathan and Alex looked toward Jeremiah, who was staring down at the floor. They could see a horrified and twisted look on his face as he recalls all of Melanie's experiences.

"You three might not believe me, but out of all of them, Mercy was the worst of them," Jeremiah said. "I believe Reinhardt has seen the way she was anywhere near her. Melanie would try to stay away from her as much as possible."

Reinhardt's eyes widened in realization dawned on him. He had his suspicions, but he didn't knew it was very extreme. He had noticed Melanie trying to stay as far as possible from the 'good' doctor.

"What of Symmetra?" Ana asked. "I haven't seen the way she reacts to Mercy, but I have seen it with Symmetra."

"She is second. Melanie fears her as well, but she can at least stay in her presence," Jeremiah replied. "Symmetra does more psychological pain than physical. Mercy is the opposite since she's more of an experimental type of person. All to become the 'renowned healer' she was know for."

"I'll kill her," Alex growled lowly. "I'll kill that bitch."

"Alex, Melanie would just heal her," Nathan interjected.

"Then I'll _Consume_ her!" Alex growled louder. "Then she can't heal that fucking monster! You know damn well she's been through too much experimentation. Even if she doesn't remember!"

"No," Jeremiah said firmly. He holds up his hand to stop Nathan from speaking. "Then you would show how much of a monster you truly become. You don't kill 'good' people. Besides, Overwatch still need their original healer. They need Mercy when Mel isn't around."

"How can a doctor even think of doing that to a young teenage?" Alex asked. "How can she stomach that crap!?"

"Alex, anything regarding unparalleled heal is within her interest," Jeremiah said calmly. "You know very well, those obsessed with science will go to great lengths to gain that untapped knowledge and possibly."

"That's why I hate human nature," Alex growls. "Some do it for the glory. Others do it for the world. But just do it for selfish reasons."

"76, don't even ask," Jeremiah said with a harsh glare. "Don't even say it. Alex and Nathan are losing patience and will attack soon. I suggest we stop this conversation for now."

"And why is that," Ana asked curiously.

They were expecting Jeremiah to answer, but instead Nathan did. "Hanzo, Genji, you do realize I can sense you there right?"

The Shimada brothers walked in the room. Just by looking at them, they could tell they were embarrassed for being caught. Even though they hid it very well, everyone in the room knew they were embarrassed.

"I forgot about you being able to sense us," Genji said sheepishly as he hung his head. "We came here for all of you so we can eat together. We're sorry about eavesdropping."

"Well," Nathan growled, but then sighed. "At least you're honest. I can't be mad at you two."

"The Duo Massacres is the destruction of two large families that was spread throughout the world," Jeremiah said out loud. "Melanie, Nathan, myself, and another person are the only survivors."

"Wait, you're saying …" Hanzo started.

Jeremiah nods. "The Duo Massacres is the fate that befell many of the Nonan and Tubera family."


	41. Chapter 41

Duo Massacres

" _The Duo Massacres is the destruction of two large families that was spread throughout the world," Jeremiah said out loud. "Melanie, Nathan, myself, and another person are the only survivors."_

" _Wait, you're saying …" Hanzo started._

 _Jeremiah nods. "The Duo Massacres is the fate that befell many of the Nonan and Tubera family."_

"But why?" Genji asked. "Why kill off your entire family? How did you two survive."

Jeremiah looked away and crossed his arms. He stayed silent, which to Genji and Hanzo was a bad sign. This is the first time they saw Jeremiah silent with visible emotions. So this was definitely a sensitive subject for him.

"What if I told you we didn't?" Nathan asked after a minute passed. "What if I told you we died that day? What would you say, Genji?"

Genji thought for a moment. This was a question directed to him for a reason. Nathan reacts to other souls. So this was a question Genji could answer if he looked within his soul.

After a minute Genji spoke up. "I would believe you," he finally said. "Much like myself, I did not survive that night my brother cut me down. I died and was reformed into a new man, … a new life."

Nathan hummed in approval. "Same as you, Jeremiah and I died that day. It was our family's annual gathering to see everyone's progress or statues. Many of our relatives were in different organizations," Nathan said.

"Gentek, Talon, Overwatch, Volskaya Industries, the U.N., you name it our family worked there. Miah and I were three years old at the time. We were forced to walked different paths due to our abilities, but we were closer than any of our other relatives besides Melanie and one other person. We were hiding outside when it started. The man slaughter."

Nathan stops as he rubs his eyes. The whole room changed. It was an empty room, but there was blood stains everywhere. The furniture was shredded and broken. Glass, guns, and bullet casings were scattered around the floor.

"Miah, I changed it didn't I?" Nathan asked shakily.

Jeremiah looked around in fear and started hyperventilating. "No … no not here. Please not here. Nate, help! We have to get out of here. We're going to d-" Jeremiah froze.

Everyone stared at the spot he was looking and just took notice of a crystal item. At first they just skimmed over it, since it looked like a decoration. But now that they were looking at it, they were shocked.

Encased in the crystal was a girl no older than five. She had her arms out to the side, as if she was standing to protect someone that was behind her. She had a determined look in her eyes that said 'I would never back down.'

"J-jay," Jeremiah stutters out. He moves over to it and lays his hand on top of it. Tears streamed down his face. "Jay … I'm … s-sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'll save you one day. I swear."

Crystals started to sprout up from the floor and the walls. Everyone had to move as more and more crystals sprout up near them. When Nathan gets stabbed in the hand, the room shift back to their normal empty room.

"Jay," Jeremiah whispered as his tears flowed. "You left her there."

Tears flowed out of Nathan's eyes as well. "Miah, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold that room. You were destroying it."

"You left Jay!" Jeremiah yelled, turning to Nathan. "You left my sister there!"

Nathan swings his bloody hand so blood got on Jeremiah's face. "Miah, calm yourself. I like that you're very expressive right now, but you know we'll help Jay. For now, let's go get food. I'm sure, with Mel's help, we can save Jay."

Jeremiah nodded mutely as realizing he had hurt Nathan while being lost in his emotions. He quickly made his way out of the room with Hanzo following after him.

Nathan sighs. "Forgive Miah for almost impaling all of you. His sister is a sensitive subject."

"But I thought-"

"No," Nathan interrupted Soldier 76. "Mel is actually our cousin, but we were as close as siblings. We considered each other brothers and sisters."

"So the little girl in the glass is Jeremiah's younger sister?" Reinhardt asked. "What happened to her?"

"Actually, Jay-lani is Jeremiah's older sister," Nathan said, receiving gasps. "As for what happened. … during the Duo Massacres, we both went inside to find Jay. We found her in that very room with a few of our closer relatives."

"The group killed off all of our family until it was the three of us left. They planned on cutting us to pieces. Jay stood before us proactively. Ready to get cut down," Nathan paused.

"Then Jay …" Ana prompted.

"Right before she was cut down, Jeremiah's crystallization power activated, saving her life," Nathan said. "But at a terrible cost." Nathan couldn't bring himself to say it.

" … her life," Soldier 76 said after a minute of deafening silence.

Nathan nodded as he made his way out of the room. "It was the only way possible. To save her, Jay's life had to be stopped in that moment. She still lives, but we believe we need Mel's help to free Jay."

"And just how will she help?" Ana asked. "Her healing ability could only go so far," she adds as she lightly touches the patch over her missing eye.

"There is more to Mel than what you know, Ana," Nathan said. "Mel may not be able to heal completely, but she can heal in a different ways if she focused on a certain area."

"Wait, that would mean …" Reinhardt started.

"She could heal Ana's eye if she focused on it, instead of focusing on healing Ana as a whole," Nathan explained. "Hell, she could give Genji back his body if Mel wanted."

"I wouldn't condone such a thing," Ana said. "That would be ill advised."

"So you wouldn't want your sight back?" Nathan asked. "Interesting."

"If it takes a lot of focus to heal what has been lost, then no," Ana said. "Melanie's healing comes at a very big cost. I would never wish pain upon her."

"Pain?" Nathan asked. "Last time I checked, Mel never got pain."

"She never got pain, or she never stayed long enough to show her pain?" Ana asked. "Healing with a kiss makes her blind for an hour per healing. With a mere phrase, she's lost to insanity and self harm!"

"Wait, What!?" Nathan yelped. "That shouldn't be happening! When I fell and scraped my knee when I was three, Mel-" Nathan stopped in the hall just before the mess hall doors. "No, _Nawala_ healed me back then. Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, though she had her suspicions.

" _Nawala_ could heal without repercussions, but Mel can't," Natha said. "That would mean … _Nawala_ was broken before death. So, Mel has Fractured Healing."

"Fractured Healing?" Reinhardt asked.

" _Nawala_ had Unbound Healing, which was healing without consequence. While Mel has Fractured Healing, otherwise know as healing with a cost," Nathan explained. "It would explain why Maih had refrained from having her heal him."

"Jeremiah's injured?" Soldier 76 asked. "But I didn't see any wounds."

Nathan shook his head. "Not every wound is visible, Soldier 76. Much like how you hide the fact you're blind."

"I'm not completely blind!" Soldier 76 yelled.

"Ha! You confirmed our suspicions," Nathan said with glee. "Man, 76, sir. You're losing your touch with mere teens. I'd be careful with that temper of yours. You wouldn't want your secret to slip now, do you?"

Before Soldier 76 could say anything, Nathan slipped into the mess hall. The others followed and found not only Hanzo and Jeremiah, but also Dana, Efi, and Melanie. They were all eating sushi that Genji and Hanzo had prepared for their small group.

"Hey, Nate! Come join us," Melanie called. "I know you love sushi!"

Nathan chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm coming, Mel. I was just talking to Genji, Ana, Reinhardt, and 76. No big deal."

"But you love sushi!" Melanie said. "You would've jumped at the word!"

"Well," Nathan said. "I'm not really hungry, but sushi sound divine!"

Nathan sat at the table with the his family, with Alex and Genji following shortly after. They were eating and having small chatter to get to know one another, or in Dana and Alex's case, learn and relearn things about Melanie.

"I'm going to look for information on the Duo Massacres. You two make sure no other agent come into the mess hall," Ana instructed. "I rather not see how Melanie's family deal with those who they don't deem as allies."

"Understood, Ana. We will keep out anyone who tries to enter while Melanie's family is here," Reinhardt said.

"Jack," Ana hissed lowly.

"We got this, Ana," Soldier 76 growled. "We know what to do."

Ana and Reinhardt walk out of the mess hall to perform their tasks. Soldier 76, however, stays and listened to their conversation.

"Jeremiah, how are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"I'm-"

"Don't lie," Alex interrupted. "I can _feel_ it. You're not okay."

A shiver ran down the old soldier's spin. The way Alex spoke, the old soldier just knew Alex didn't mean it was intuition that he knew.

"Look, Alex, just don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Jeremiah said. "It doesn't hurt."

"Miah, I could-"

"No!" Nathan and Jeremiah said together.

"If I heard correctly, you no longer have Unbound Healing," Nathan said. "You have Fractured Healing. With the methods of healing you would have to do, you would go blind if I heard correctly."

"You know, I could just use my tears," Melanie said as she pulled out any eye drop bottle. "It's an easier solution here."

Jeremiah shook his head. "That won't work, nor will any other current method. Not without hurting you in the process."

"But, Miah, I can handle it," Melanie pointed out. "Not like I could die from the strain."

"But Mel, you could," Nathan said softly. "I … we wouldn't want for you."

"You may not die for long," Jeremiah started, though there was an unsettling pause. "But I would feel very guilty if you took my pain as your own."

There was silence at the table. This was a rather touchy subject for everyone. Now everyone of her remaining family members now knew her healing came at a cost.

"Miah … please … let me heal you," Melanie begged. "I may not know what's wrong with you, but I care about you too much to let you suffer. If there's a way to heal you, then I would gladly accept the pain, my death even, to heal you. So please, Let Me Heal You."

Jeremiah sighed in defeat. "I'll let you, but later. We have to heal someone who needs it more than me."

Then Jeremiah continued to eat in silence with the others following suit. It was an awkward silence since most were concerned over Melanie, but the smile on said girl's face was enough to settle their nerves.

Soldier 76 watch them until his communicator buzzed to life.

"76," Reinhardt said. "Angela and Symmetra are heading off the mess hall."

"And you didn't stop them!?" Soldier 76 hissed.

"I tried, Jack," Reinhardt replied. "They wouldn't listen to me."

Before he could reply, Symmetra and Mercy entered the room.

"I just wish Reinhardt would retire," Mercy said. "He's not getting any younger, and I don't want him to see him lose his life on the battlefield."

"I-" Symmetra cut herself off seeing Melanie. "Ah, Infinity. So nice to see you."

Everyone saw said teen stiffen up. When Symmetra made her way over, Melanie immediately faded out of the room with Dana and Efi. Symmetra and Mercy looked alarmed.

"Soldier 76, we must find Infinity!" Symmetra shouted. "She can somehow Fade with the shackles!"

"You shouldn't even worry about her," Alex growled as he stood up from the table. Everyone at the table followed suit. "You have no right to be near her, or worry about her powers."

"Firstly, Infinity could use her power to go back to Talon and be used," Mercy said. "Secondly, she shouldn't be able to use her powers with the shackles on, And just who do you think you are? How is it that you know Infinity? Who are the others?"

"We're her family," Nathan growled. "You have no right to make her do anything. Nor do you have any reason to be near her."

"Who do you think-"

"We are?" Jeremiah finished for Symmetra. "Satya, as my brother here said, we're Melanie's family. My brother and I are very similar to Melanie, but we have no fear of hurting others."

Symmetra was shocked into silence. She was sure only the higher chain of command knew her real name. So how did a strange know it?

"Neither of you should be anywhere near Melanie, much less speak with her," Alex said. "Especially you, little miss 'Superior Healer'. You won't get close to her. Not while I'm here."

Mercy seemed to stiffen at that. Sure, Alex could've know she was a well heal. But no one knew of her by that moniker. Only a few, but the only ones who knew here were Pharah and Infinity.

"Guys," Jeremiah caught everyone's attention. "Let's go. It seems that our lunch has been ruined. Besides, Soldier 76 has to show us the training room pretty soon."

Jeremiah made his way out with Alex, Nathan, and the Shimada brothers following. Soldier 76 watched as they left. He went to follow them, but the two female on his team stopped him.

"Soldier 76, who were those people with Genji and Hanzo," Mercy asked. "Why are they here."

"They are … new agents," Soldier 76 said. "Melanie recruited them. They have some abilities and skills that could help us with our missions."

"But who was the three males and the brown haired woman," Symmetra asked. "I know of the young Efi Oladele, but not the other four."

"They are actually the Shimada brother's distant family," Soldier 76 said. "The two with blue eyes are the Mercer siblings, while the other two are from the Tubera and Nonan family."

Soldier 76 disregarded telling them that Melanie was the actual connection. They didn't need to know who Melanie really was or anything about her family. He did not want to see what would happen if any of them were to use Dana or Efi as leverage.

"Wait!?" Mercy yelped. "Not only are the Mercers here, but a _Tubera_ and a _Nonan_ are here!"

"What's so special about them?" Symmetra asked. "I heard Mercer made the news, but I was very busy at the time. The other two, I've never heard before."

"If memory serves me right, Alex Mercer is a killer, monster, and terrorist. Also known as the 'Monster of Manhattan' to those of New York," Mercy said. "The other two are a different story."

"Wait, why is there a terrorist in Overwatch!" Symmetra asked. "We need to lock him up!"

Mercy shook her head. "From what I heard, Alex Mercer could never be detained, much less get captured. Even those who were specifically trained to catch him could."

"Which is why we have Mercer here," Soldier 76 said. "In exchange for refuge and protection of his sister, he is helping us in our mission. We can also keep a better eye on him too."

"That's … reasonable," Mercy said slowly. "But what on Earth is a _Tubera_ and a _Nonan_ doing here!? I thought all of them have were dead."

"You know them?" Soldier 76 ask suspiciously.

"Knew them? I helped clean up the massacre!" Mercy yelled. The two females didn't notice that Ana and Reinhardt entered the room. "The Duo Massacres was the death of a shadow family that manipulated most of the world."

"What nonsense are you spouting!?" Symmetra asked. "Two families that controlled the world. That's preposterous!"

"Each and everyone of them we in world renowned organizations. They were all related. They were in high position that determined different decisions for the entire world," Mercy explains. "They were in Talon, the U.N., Overwatch Volskaya Industries. They could do anything with their influence."

"So they're the ones who made the Omnic Crisis?" Symmetra asked. "They planned the war?"

"No, they didn't," Mercy said. "They held peace around the world despite fighting their own family members. The Duo Massacres happened years before the Omnic Crisis."

"The two families tried to prevent the Omnic Crisis. There was evidence that many branches to this family were working on getting Omnic rights in London until all the major political figures were found dead."

"And just how do you know this?" Soldier 76 asked.

Mercy was silent as mixture of emotions dancing across her face. After taking a deep breath, setting her resolve. "I did extensive research under the orders of the U.N."


	42. Chapter 42

Information

It was currently night and most in Watchpoint: Gibraltar have turned in for the night. Melanie was in her shared room with the Shimada brothers, forcing herself to sleep. Nathan, Jeremiah, and Alex tried to fall asleep, while Dana and Efi slept soundly.

There were three that were not in their rooms. Soldier 76, Ana, and Reinhardt were still up in Jack's old office. They needed to talk.

"I looked into the Duo Massacres and didn't find much. Most of the files on it are in the U.N. and heavily encrypted. I did find that it made headlines in the Philippines, as it happened there, but it was shown as a small killing of a gang than a shadow family of large influence," Ana explained.

"None of what you found adds up, but Nathan and Jeremiah are witness. They seen all of it first hand and were traumatized. We need access to those files," Soldier 76 said.

"How about Dana?" Reinhardt suggested. "Dana has experience in hacking the U.N., so maybe she could help. She would be willing to since it involves her nieces and nephews."

"We could do that," Ana piped up. "But nothing really adds up."

"What do you mean?" Reinhardt asked. "Dana is the perfect person to ask for help."

"Not that, I mean the actual timeline in these events," Ana clarified. "The boys were 3 years old when the Duo Massacres happened, but it happened _Decades_ ago. They should be adults by now, but they're in their _mid-teens_."

"You're right," Soldier 76 said. "I think the boys are hiding something. We need to ask them."

Ana nodded. "I agree, but tomorrow. It's late and most are asleep. We can ask them after we test out their abilities. Good night, Jack. Good night, Reinhardt."

 _Time Skip_

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Soldier 76 asked. "Since you are Melanie's relatives, I fear this might end badly."

"I understand your concern," Nathan said. "Especially since I don't have any close quarter combat training, but I was never classified as offencive. That would be Miah's department."

"I know what you're talking about 76," Jeremiah said. "But that was because of her phrase healing. If she didn't use it, she would have just gone blind. We'll be fine, especially since Alex is with us. In the end, he is the strongest out of the three of us."

"If this is like facing Blackwatch from back home," Alex said as he cracked his knuckles. "Then this will be far too easy." Alex paused for a second, then growled out, "By the way, where's Efi, Melanie, and my sister."

"Efi and Melanie are with Zenyatta and Bastion," Soldier 76 said. "Those four are out on a walk. As for your sister, Dana's already doing some assignments under the watchful eye of Ana and Reinhardt. I also sent everyone out on missions, if that helps."

Alex relaxed at the last part. There were too many in this base that already hated the newcomers, so he had the right to worry. Thankfully he could relax, as most threats aren't around.

"We're geared up and ready," Nathan said as he puts on smooth metal cuffs that covered half of his forearm. "Set the level on the highest setting. There's no need to hold back since we have Alex as our wild card."

"The same level as Melanie," Soldier 76 noted. "Are you sure?"

"If Mel could handle it on her own, what makes you think we can't?" asked Nathan. "She went in guns blazing with no armor, but still handled it well."

"I think it's the fact we can't heal," Jeremiah said. "See Nate, he worries. Just not to an extreme extent and the fact he still doesn't trust us for being related to Anubis."

Nathan was going to attack Soldier 76, but Alex stopped him. "Nathan, not now. That doesn't help our situation. Besides, Melanie still trusts him."

Alex leans in close and whispers in tagalog, " _We need her to help us with Jay-lani. We cannot afford to lose Melanie or Jay-lani just because we lost Melanie's trust._ " Alex receives a nod from the teen, and all of them head in the training room.

"Where do you want the battle to be?" Soldier 76 asked. "So I could analyze your skills."

"Why don't you just chose," Jeremiah suggested with a smirk. "I'm sure you will pick the right place that will give all of us a challenge."

Soldier 76 nodded. He had the program up and had the training room materialize them in Route 66. The three of them were in the diner, and when they looked outside, they saw a payload.

"Your evaluation will be a bit harder than Melanie's," Soldier 76 said through the communicators he gave each of them. "You need to get that payload to the other side of the map, but the payload cannot be too heavily damaged. Good luck."

Soldier 76 watched as they looked between one another and nod. He was shocked by what happened. All in a few seconds they all changed.

Jeremiah's whole physical form turned crystal. There was some crystals that floated around him, while his clothes shifted in color to match his diamond blue form.

Alex had right arm shifted into whip fist form, while his shoulder blades writhed with tenderals. The look in his eyes were animalistic.

Nathan had a sniper, more specifically a Ballista and four swords come out of portals that looked like the blue area of Tracer's chronal accelerator. The gun in hand while the swords floated around him.

"Alex, you stay with the payload and keep it from getting too damaged. Nate, you lean back a bit to give me some cover fire and take out those who get passed. I'll handle the rest of them," Jeremiah said.

When the diner doors open, Jeremiah ran out ahead of the payload while Alex jogged to it. Nathan just walked out and was looking through the scope of his Ballista as Alex hopes on the payload and lays on it.

"Guys just give me a heads up when they come. I'll be chillin' on here," Alex said.

The boys said nothing as they heard the training bots closed in. Once they came in sight, Jeremiah dashed at them. Both of his hands morphed into blades and slashed at them. He was getting shot, blasted, and hit, though it seemed that it hardly affected him as the flying crystals acted as small shields.

Nathan stayed at a pretty good distance and made sure none of the bots got close to Alex and the payload. There were a few bots that went passed the payload to attack Nathan, but his flying swords cut them down in an instant as he was focused elsewhere.

When the clip was empty, Nathan let the sniper fall into a blue portal below, only for a the same gun to appear from a similar portal above to fall into his hands fully loaded. This ability was very similar to Reaper's ability to reload, but it was reasonable that it was coupled with his Spatial Manipulation, similarly to Melanie's coupled ability to fade out and fade her weapons on her person.

As all of this goes on, Alex just lays on the payload, napping. His arm remained in whip fist from. The strangest thing is when a few shots go to hit the payload, the writhing tendrils on virus's shoulder instantly formed a shield to block all of them.

It was total chaos around Jeremiah. All the bots had exploded, were sliced to pieces, or shot down at the hand of both 15 year olds. Jeremiah kept moving as a blur, while Nathan had precision aim, often claiming higher ground to get a better vantage point. It was hard to keep up with all the madness around them.

Nathan and Jeremiah were doing well on their own until they got to the middle of the map. They were slightly overwhelmed, so they amped up their game. Nathan had to move directly behind the payload and changed his Ballista to a MP7.

What really surprised Soldier 76 was Jeremiah's elemental abilities. He made tornadoes to gather a huge amount of bots and had lightning to destroy all of them. He would also freeze a lot of them in place, so he could cut them down easily.

Once they passed the last checkpoint, they woke up Alex. Though it did take them a minute to wake the living virus since he actually fell asleep. He was a heavy sleeper, which annoyed them a lot.

"Alex, get the hell up," Jeremiah growled at his uncle. "Or god so help me, Dana is going to make your immortal life a living hell!"

Alex grumbled under his breath something along the lines of Jeremiah being a demon. Which receives the response of his name being in the Bible. Once Alex got up, it was little to no effort taking care of the rest of the robots as Jeremiah shot crystals, while Nathan shot bullets from the top of the payload.

 _With Melanie_

"So you named our bird friend Ganymede?" Melanie asked. "Well that's pretty cool! It's way better than Tweety. Ganymede is way more special too!"

"It's very unique," Efi said. "A really nice namefor them."

" _Well I'm glad,_ " Bastion said. " _I was afraid you'd be mad that I changed their name._ "

"Nah, I would never," Melanie said. "Ganymede was your friend before me. You get to name them as you please. I'm just glad to have a mutual friend." Melanie closed eyed smile, her real smile was big.

Efi, Melanie, Bastion, and Zenyatta are walking through the forest that Bastion lived in. Zenyatta has thought of getting Melanie and Efi out the base after the encounter with Mercy and Symmetra. Dana and Efi were very worried for her.

"I'm glad to see you're looking better," Zenyatta said. "You were very shaken yesterday."

"Why don't you like Mercy and Symmetra, Melanie?" Efi asked. "They're both classed as support like you. Mercy has superior healing over everyone, but yo-"

"NO!" Melanie shouts. "Mercy is the superior healer! I'm nothing compared to her! I am nothing more than a tool to heal others and-"

" _Melanie, calm down. She's not here. They aren't here,_ " Bastion said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. " _You are safe among friends and family right now. You have nothing to fear here._ "

Melanie's eyes widened as she realized Efi was still there. "S-sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," Efi said. "I didn't know how much you feared them. You know, you being very strong and all."

"Efi," Zenyatta called. "It isn't that Melanie's not strong. Melanie has taken most of Overwatch down on her own, but knows better than to hurt us. It's rather what they had done to her."

"What they've done!?" Efi asked. "What'd they do?"

"Let's just say, horror movies are nothing compared to what they did," Melanie said. "Just don't think about it too much. I'm fine so long as I'm away from them."

" … okay then. Hey, Bastion, can you show us some of your favorite spots in the forest. I wanna see some of the views!" Efi exclaims as she jumps around. She doesn't completely drop the subject, but kept it in mind for later.

Bastion got excited. " _Let's go! There are some views that can only be enjoyed in the daylight._ "

The three of them chased after the over excited omnic before they got lost.

 _With Dana_

"What is it that I'm looking for again?" Dana asked. "It could make our search a bit faster. I do have some files from the U.N. They might be what you're looking for."

"Do you have files on the Duo Massacres?" Reinhardt asked without thinking. "We are looking into that. We want to know more about that incident. It could help us making your nieces and nephews more comfortable here."

Dana tensed at the mention of the Duo Massacres, but relaxed at Reinhardt's explanation. She actually appreciated that there were those who cared for her family here. Dana thought for a moment. Jeremiah would have warned her if she wasn't suppose to share such sensitive information.

"Well, if it's those files, the U.N. doesn't have them," Dana stated. "Come with me to my room. Only there, will I share those files. As sensitive as they are, I can't have them leave the confines of my room. Or others could get to them."

"Others? Like who!?" Reinhardt asked.

"People like the U.N., Talon, or more specifically Sombra," Dana replies. "I had them all under lock and key. But if I'm accessing them, then I need to do it in my room. I've secured it from any external access."

"You're very impressive, Miss Mercer," Ana praised. "Taking such protocols to ensure the safety of the information you possess shows such dedication. You really are one of the Elite Shadow Hackers."

"Anything regarding my family is top priority," Dana declared. "The Nonan and Tubera family included. Even if we were dragged into chaos, Alex and I promised Roy and Yuki, we would help their families. Including the Shimada clan, despite shunning her, Yuki cared."

Dana paused for a second and added as an afterthought, "And please, just Dana. Our mother is referred as such and was a very abusive to my brother and I. No way in hell will you compare me to that demon."

"My apologies," Ana said. "I won't make the same mistake again. I will also inform the others as to warn them."

"Good. They don't listen, then I'll let Alex deal with it," Dana threatens. "He protected me from most of the abuse. Alex will handle the dispute as I see fit."

Reinhardt tilted his head to the side a bit. "As you see fit?" he questioned.

"Alex would kill them," Dana stated bluntly. "He listens to my every word. Alex cares a lot about family. We're are all he has that accept him without question or doubt. We see him as a person, not a weapon, tool, killer, or monster. If you treat him as a person, you would gain his trust and undying loyalty."

"What an interesting man," Ana hummed. "Very logical for some like him."

"Alex is a very honorable man!" Reinhardt bellows. "Not only is he fierce, but caring and compassionate to those who accept him. What a great man!"

They came to Dana's room at that moment, Ana and Reinhardt noticed that the keypad was different than the normal ones. Without touching the keys, the door opened for Dana. As she walked in, she went straight to her computer and typed away.

Ana and Reinhardt came up to her bedroom door. Ana stepped through and turned to help Reinhardt get through the door, but to their surprise, the door widened to let him in easily. Reinhardt stepped through, very surprised and puzzled as door closed.

"With that attitude, Alex will definitely trust and protect you," Dana said. "Oh, and the door was modified just incase Orisa or Bastion or you wanted to come in. I can't disclose any details about the tech used in the door."

"That's fine," Ana said. "Maybe another time."

"Right, back to the matters at hand," Dana said as she stopped typing to look at them. "The information I'm about to show you must not, and I mean it. Must _Not_ be told to just _anyone_ ," Dana emphasized. "The Duo Massacres isn't known very well and only a select few know the truth. Mercy being one of them since the United Nations had her look into it."

"Can we tell Soldier 76?" Reinhardt asked. "He needs to know about this."

Dana shook her head. "Miah doesn't trust that man and neither do I."

"But-"

"No," Dana said firmly. "I see he has good intentions even though it doesn't seem like it. But the fact of the matter is that he doesn't trust _us_."

Dana's whole form slumped as she sighed. "Soldier 76 doesn't like the fact that Anubis is a part of our family. In extension, he doesn't trust _us_. Trust has to be mutual in order for understanding to work in any relationship. With sensitive info, I can't trust him to be rational."

"I understand," Ana said. "We will respect your wishes. I know how 76 will jump to conclusions. So we promise not to tell a single soul about this. With this info, we can accommodate Jeremiah, Nathan, and in the future, Jay-lani."

Dana looked between the two. Seeing that they will respect her conditions, she nodded. "Alright then. Give me a moment." Dana went to her bed, and pulled out a very outdated laptop. She sat at her computer chair and typing away.

"The info is in that old laptop!?" Reinhardt asked. "But that doesn't work with most of the current tech nowadays!"

"Which it why this is the perfect place to store sensitive information," Dana replied. "I was able to upgrade it a bit so I could download information on it and have holographic projection, but I made sure it couldn't connect to any wireless networks or internet. No one could take the info here or access it without being an Elite Shadow Hacker, but even then it's difficult. I'd say Infinity is the only one who could hack it with little trouble."

"Melanie is higher skilled that you?" Ana asked. "I would have thought you were."

"Infinity's skills are equal to Sombra's and my own," Dana confessed. "However, Infinity's speed, quick processing, and unlimited stamina out match us in the long run. She is way more efficient at hacking. If you need to get things done fast like getting rid of a very fast virus eat away at the system, Infinity can deal with it immediately."

Both veterans were amazed. There was just so much to Melanie than they first found out. It was just so unbelievable that such a person like her exists. Even harder to believe Melanie has experienced the cruelty of men at a very young age.

"I watched the footage in the mess hall after I left. What I'm going to show you will confirm what Mercy said," Dana stated. She pressed a few keys and holo-documents moved in front of both of them. "The Nonan and Tubera families were a shadow family that controlled most of the world striving for peace, even at the cost of fighting each other.

"There were wars at the time, and they had to be fought in order to obtain peace. The Nonans and Tuberas fought on both ends of the war for the best possible outcome. They were able to win peace for all side despite power hungry politicians."

"That is interesting background your family has," Ana said. "Just how large was the family?"

"There is no real way to count up all the family members," Dana answered. "Despite the Nonan and Tubera family's main branch falling, there are still more out there. Many who are adults now, but weren't told about their family heritage or their parents didn't want them involved."

"So there are more," Reinhardt stated. "Were they orphaned?"

"Yes, most of them were," Dana replied. "Very similar to the Omnic Crisis. Many lived on as normal citizens. There are a few who still have ties in politics to gain peace. There are only three who are aware of their heritage and are active."

"Really!?" Ana asked. "Where are they now?"

"They are deep in their organizations," Dana turns to her PC and typed a bit. "Talon, Volskaya Industries, and Blackwatch are where they are. They're too deep to get out, but we can contact them later if we need a few favors."

"Are they also a part of the main branch?" Reinhardt asked. "Are they related to Melanie, Jeremiah, and Nathan?"

"They are," Dana said. "Anthony is Nathan's older brother. Matthew is both their younger brother. Kiana is their cousin, one year younger than Matthew. She was in the secondary branch of the family, but held a major influence with the Nonans."

"That would mean they were at the massacre," Ana stated. "They were also there when their family was attacked."

"They were," Dana sighed. "Jeremiah and the others thought they were alone, but Anthony had taken Matthew and Kiana away as their family was slaughtered. They hid in the room next to Jeremiah's. He-"

Ana held up her hand to stop her. "They survived the attack, but I want to know how." Ana glanced at the documents then turned to Dana. "These documents date back several decades ago, and yet the boys and Melanie are teenagers. You and your brother look no older than in your late 20s and early 30s. Care to explain?"

Dana closed the old laptop and the files flickered out. She looked away and bit her lip. "I … I can't tell you. … I still haven't accepted the truth myself."

Before more could be said, Nathan slammed the door wide open with Jeremiah and Alex behind him. "Dana, you alright!? I felt you getting overwhelmed with negative emotions." That's when they saw Nathan crying. He looked like he was going to collapse to his knees and ball his eyes out.

Dana didn't want to answer or she would break down. Alex saw the laptop on her lap and got mad. Jeremiah saw this and immediately.

"Ana, Reinhardt, please leave. You learned enough for today," Jeremiah said. "Dana needs some rest. You brought back … unwanted memories. Next time ask me, but please go."

Dana started to cry as Ana and Reinhardt were leaving. Alex made his way over and held Dana close. She trembled and cried into Alex's chest. Ana and Reinhardt were left with more information, but had many more questions left unanswered.


	43. Chapter 43

Family Recall

"Why won't you tell me!?" Soldier 76 yelled. "You know how important the information is!"

"I do know," Ana said. "That's why I can't tell you."

"What!?" Soldier 76 asked incredulously. "Why not!"

"We had promised Dana," Ana said. "We are not going to break our promise to her."

"That ridiculous!" Soldier 76 shouts.

"It may seem so, but I will not betray her trust," Ana stated firmly. "How is she to trust you with this information if you don't trust them."

"They are related to a god AI that killed hundreds of people, human and omnic alike!" he retorted. "They're a threat!"

"They have kept their word, Jack. They are no threat as long as we are pose no threat to them," Ana explained. "If you trust them, they will trust you. I can't give you the information. Besides, not all of them are threats. If you had tried to bond with them, you would know that."

It has been two weeks since the arrival of Nathan, Jeremiah, Efi, Alex, and Dana. Pharah, Mei, Torbjörn, Mercy, D. Va, Zarya, and Symmetra were told to stay away from the family. Ana had yet to confront Pharah about her actions. Soldier 76 had been trying to get the information Reinhardt and Ana had, but they've refused. Ana and Reinhardt made an effort to know Melanie's family. Those with the knowledge of 'The Past' already spent time with the family. All of them were surprised with the results.

"Can you at least tell me if the kids have more family?" Soldier 76 asked. "That's all I want to know. Not if they are in any organization or if they were at the massacre. Just if they have more living relatives."

"I can say they still have quite the large family despite the death of the main branch," Ana said. "They have family still. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm talking Dana, Melanie, and Efi out today. Dana suggested we go out for a picnic. Efi wanted us to enjoy ourselves."

With that, Ana left to Dana's room, where the girls were waiting. Soldier 76 stomped his way to the communication center and signaled Nathan, Jeremiah, and Alex to meet with him. Once all three of them were present, Soldier 76 got serious.

"Coeus, your mission today is to check and guard Mondatta once more for two days," Soldier 76 said to Jeremiah.

"Hades, your mission is to spy on Volskaya Industries. See what information you can get such as future plans, weapons, movement, and more," he said to Nathan.

"Zeus, I need you to go to Route 66. McCree hasn't reported in like he's supposed to. We fear he was captured."

"Why not send me to Mondatta?" Nathan asked. "I am his chief of security. Wouldn't I be more responsible to send?"

"Coeus is made for offense. He wouldn't do well on a stealth mission. You're the most logical choice for covert operations," Soldier 76 reasoned. "It was either you or we have Athena and Infinity look into it."

Then Soldier 76 quickly added, "They would be hacking their systems, nothing more."

"And why not send Coeus to find McCree?" Alex asked. "Why not have me protect Mondatta?"

"I think Deadlock has him," Soldier 76 said. "Getting rid of the gang was McCree's mission. You're the best person to get rid of them, and retrieve McCree without problems. Plus, you would intimidate the other guards."

Alex nods. "That's reasonable."

"If there are no further questions, you should be on your way."

"Where are the girls?" Nathan asked. "Mercy and Pharah are still on base. So where are the girls?"

"Dana had planned a picnic for today," Alex spoke. "They were going to relax and Efi choose the location. They'll be out all day with Ana. I asked Genji to tail them."

"Well that's reassuring," Nathan said. "I'm going to find Melanie. She can just teleport me there without detection."

"We will do the same," Jeremiah said. "The girls are still in their rooms."

Nathan and Alex left the room, but Jeremiah hung back just long enough to say, "They're a threat, huh?"

Soldier 76 had forgotten Jeremiah's True Sight ability. Jeremiah is all seeing, which didn't help Soldier 76's case. With Jeremiah around, it was hard to have secrets on base. He knew what everyone was up to.

Soldier 76 sighed. With Melanie's family here, there's a lot more infighting among the ranks. Not to mention she has more relatives out there. He worried that they would cause more problems. Soldier 76 shook his head and left the room to prep for his own mission.

 _Time Skip_

"So what is Kiana like?" Efi asked after setting out the food and eating. "What is Anthony and Matthew like?"

"Kiana and Matthew are around your age. I think Matthew is the same age, while Kiana is a year younger," Dana said. "Anthony is 21 years old. They are very smart to work with their employers."

"So you told them," Ana said. "Including the Shimada brothers?"

"Including them," Dana replied. "They needed to know that there were others out there looking out for them."

"I knew Kiana and Matthew, but Anthony is new," Melanie said. "I know enough from the others to know what he's like though."

"Where is Kiana?" Efi asked. "What is she doing?"

"Hang on for a sec. Genji get over here," Dana called out. "I know you're there. You can't fool an Elite Shadow Hacker."

After a moment, Genji hopped out of a tree. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "Not even Ana know I was present!"

"I knew someone was going to tail us. I know my brother enough to know he would send someone as a precaution," Dana explained. "It was between you, Hanzo, Lúcio, or McCree."

"Why us?" Genji asked.

"One, you guys are close to us. Two, Alex trust you to protect us. Three, you guys can go pretty long undetected," Dana explains. "Well, for some time. After a while, you guys would get noticed or set off my proximity alarms."

"You have those set up!?" Ana asked. "Where!?"

"Ana, Dana was the first Elite Shadow Hacker," Melanie said. "If you know Sombra's hacking abilities, wouldn't Dana have the same, but in a different form?"

"Melanie's right," Dana said. "I have the natural ability of hacking, whether it be technology or natural things like plants and people. It's useful to sense things or people."

Genji made his way over and sat down. Efi handed him a tuna sandwich and a cup of grape juice. Genji took them and thanked her.

"As I was saying, Kiana is currently at Volskaya Industries," Dana answered. "She is their head scientific engineer of all projects. Plus, Kiana is the main bodyguard to Volskaya, much like Nathan is to Mondatta."

"Wow! Everyone in our family is impressive," Efi said. "Kiana sounds really cool!"

"Like you, Kiana is a prodigy," Melanie said. "They took her in at the age of five. Kiana is currently ten. They found she was very smart, coupled with her natural hand to hand combat ability, she was perfect to work for them. They saw Kiana had the talent they needed."

"That's incredible!" Ana explained. "Not only is she ten, Kiana must be very strong to guards Volskaya."

"She is," Melanie said. "Kiana didn't realize who I was when we met. She took me down the first time without using her modified escrima sticks. Although, when I got up, she had to use it. Her escrima sticks are painful."

"How were the sticks modified?" Genji asked.

"It's made out of metal very similar to your swords," Melanie replied to Genji. "It gives off electricity and heat like Symmetra's turrets. They also act as a pulse rifle like Soldier 76's gun. Though, the neat part is the escrima sticks maintain its shape. Kiana designed it herself."

"A prodigy that designs weapons?" Ana asked. "Is that what she does?"

"Yes, she does," Dana said. "Each of them had to find their own way of living after they lost their family. The same would go for Matthew and Anthony."

"What are they doing?" Efi asked. "Why haven't I heard about Kiana if she's a prodigy within Volskaya?"

"If you haven't heard about Jeremiah, what makes you think you'll hear about Kiana?" Dana asked. "We'll do whatever it takes to stay hidden. They're still getting hunted down."

"They are!?" Genji asked fear and panic evident in his voice. "Shouldn't we get them to safety!?"

"They're hiding in plain sight," Dana replied. "What better way to hide than right in the middle of a huge crowd? They'd be found if we were trying to hide them away. Besides, they can't touch them where they are now."

"All of that's reasonable, but who's after them?" Ana asked calmly. "Why can't they touch them?"

"Although I'm an Elite Shadow Hacker, I don't know who's after them," Dana admits. "Only one person knows, but he's trying to recover right now. As to why they can't touch them, Kiana, Matthew, and Anthony are in high ranking positions that their absence will be noticed."

"What positions are Matthew and Anthony in?" Genji asked. "Surely they aren't too high in rank to not come here for a family reunion."

"Genji, Anthony is still recovering from the trauma. It's still fresh in his brain, so family reunion is the phrase you don't want to use around him," Dana explains. "And unfortunately, Matthew and Anthony are higher in rank. This has to stay between use unless I say otherwise."

Dana received a call of understanding from everyone. She nods with a sigh.

"This won't mean much to you since Blackwatch is a secret, but Anthony is a Commander of the whole operation," Dana said. She paused for a moment before sighing again. "Matthew is one of the leaders of Talon."

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Melanie screeched.

"He is, despite being only 11 years old," Melanie said after seeing Dana get a bit overwhelmed. "He was found under the same circumstances as Kiana. Found at the age of five, very smart. Matthew's ability of persuasion by just looking into a person's eyes and his power made him valuable. Talon kept track of their assets by making them leaders."

"As for Anthony, he joined the army two years ago," Dana said knowing Melanie doesn't remember him. "He was try to cope with the death of the our family. He ended up rising to the rank of a Commander of Blackwatch with his smarts and sheer power he displayed."

"He's a part of Blackwatch?" Genji asked. "Blackwatch of Overwatch?"

"Yeah, he's a Commander of Blackwatch," Dana confirmed. "Not Blackwatch of Overwatch, but Blackwatch of the U.N. The Blackwatch that were trained soldiers to kill Alex, but only Melanie can stand up to him. Both Blackwatch are known for their … negative operations."

"What ability does Anthony have?" Ana asked. "If Matthew has the ability to persuade people with a look, what would Anthony have in order to gain such a high rank in Blackwatch?"

"It's called Auto-Indestructibility," Dana said. "Can't get sick, stabbed, burned, or injured. It's not active all the time, but it activates moments before he's going to get hurt and be active until he's out of danger."

"Incredible! Anthony is amazing," Efi said. "It's like everyone in our family is special. … except me."

"That's not true!" Melanie shouts. "You're the only one who's famous in the family!"

"Alex-"

"Is known as a killer on the news. That doesn't count," Dana said. "You are the only one in the family who's famous. You're the only one who can be known in our family. The rest of us are either hiding or being hunted. You're the exception in our little family. Plus, you created your sister, Orisa."

"And Kiana can't do that," Melanie said.

"And why not!?" Ana asked. "She can build weapons-"

"But that's her limit," Dana cut off. "Kiana's very smart, but she doesn't create living weapons. Not only will Volskaya Industries destroy them, but Kiana wouldn't want that life forced onto anyone. Our family had done that to a lot of us. No way would she do that to anyone. Plus, Kiana is helping to fight against the omnics in Russia anyway."

"Let's stop," Melanie suggested. "We can't let the food go to waste. Dana put a lot of love in it."

Everyone started to eat and continued with small talk, but they stayed away from the topic of the other family members. They could see that Dana was getting uncomfortable and Melanie looked a bit sad towards Efi, for the girl didn't know how lucky she was.

Once they were done, they packed up and headed back to HQ. Ana headed off with Dana to meet with Orisa in her room. Genji went with Melanie and Efi to meet with Lúcio. Once they got to his door, the girls turned to Genji.

"Genji, are you going to stick around?" Efi asked. "Lúcio was going to share so me music with us! We can have so much fun!"

"Sorry, Efi, but I was going to meditate once I hand you off to Lúcio," Genji explained. "Maybe next time."

"We'll hope you to that," Melanie said. "The more the merrier!"

With that, the Melanie knocks on the door and enters with Efi. Once the door closes, Genji turns and heads off to his room to meditate.

Genji tried to meditate, but he felt something was off. He was very restless trying to find inner peace. After a few hours of this, Lúcio, Ana, Dana, and Efi came rushing in.

"Have you seen Melanie!?" Efi asked in a panic. "She hasn't come back in a couple of hours!"

"No, I haven't," Genji replied. "I've been here trying to meditate after I dropped you and Melanie off at Lúcio's room. Where did she go?"

"Melanie said she wasn't feeling well and left to the bathroom for an hour," Efi explained. "After 5 minutes, I realized Melanie couldn't get sick so I went to check on her but only found this."

Efi holds up a gray looking cylindrical object. Genji quickly snatches it from Efi's hand and examined it for a second. He took a shaky breath in.

"Ana, was there anyone beside us who didn't have a mission today?" Genji asked slowly.

Genji didn't look away from the gray object in his hand. Ana gets a better look at it, but didn't recognize it. It would seem like an item Genji or Hanzo would own.

"Besides us, there was Mercy, Symmetra, and Pharah. Symmetra went off base, while Mercy and Pharah were hanging out together in the infirmary," Ana said. "What does this have to do with-"

"This is her tanto," Genji interrupts. "Hanzo had given this to her on her 11th birthday. Where are they now?"

"Give me a sec," Dana said. "I'll pull up the security feed."

Dana holds out her right hand and a holo-screen pops up. Dana closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when her eyes open, video feed came to the screen. The screen made another for another camera feed.

On one screen, it showed Efi, Lúcio, and Melanie jamming out to some music. On the other it showed the hallway just outside of Lúcio's room. Then, Mercy and Pharah came into view. Pharah opened the door slightly so her arm could get through.

In the room, Melanie sees Pharah there, but didn't say anything because Pharah mimed silence. Then she motions for her to come. Melanie didn't act until she saw Pharah aim at Efi. As Melanie tells Lúcio and Efi her excuse then leaves, Dana and Efi were scared. Genji, Ana, and Lúcio were angry.

The screens come together to show Melanie shaking before Mercy and Pharah. The latter of the two picks Melanie up by the neck and snaps it. Dana and Efi cry out, Dana glitching the feed a bit, while the other three rage.

Then a portal shows up next time them, and they disappeared with Melanie. The screen blanks out and disappears. Efi started to sob her heart out while Dana immediately went to comfort her. Ana looked heartbroken and angry. Lúcio was frozen staring blankly.

"We are going to get her back," Genji said in a monotone voice. "They will not get away with Melanie."

"Genji, we need the team in order to find them," Ana said as she placed a hand on Lúcio's shoulder. "We can't do much with them being on week long missions. We only have you for offense while Lúcio and I are support class. There'd be no one to watch over Dana or Efi even if we go."

"But by the time they do come back, who knows what they did to Melanie!" Genji shouts. "We can't let them hurt her!"

"Then it's time," Dana said catching everyone's attention as she held a sobbing Efi closer to her chest. "It's time for them to come home."

Dana picked up Efi and hurried out of Genji's room to her own. Everyone was surprised at her inhuman speed, but didn't question it. Once in her room, she laid a fainted Efi on her bed. Dana then pulled out an old remote with only one button in the middle.

Lúcio stared at the remote in confusion. "Dana what's that for?"

"Similarly to Winston's recall, this remote calls out to all relatives who know of the true family history," Dana said as she pressed the button. "And I just sent a flare for them to come home."


	44. Chapter 44

The First Arrival

"I can't believe you did that! What if you got caught!?" Dana yelled. "We can't afford for that to happen! Then we would have another problem on our hands!"

"It didn't happen," Nathan replied. "I had to complete the mission and get back here as fast as I could, once I got the alert. I had to keep up our part of the compromise somehow!"

"It's only been an hour!" she replied throwing her arms up. "I didn't think you would do all of that just to get back here!"

"You were sent on a stealth mission," Ana noted.

"Yeah, well, I needed to get back here," Nathan said. "The only reason one would use the family wide recall is an emergency. Besides, it was a reconnaissance mission for information. I completed the task of getting the information."

"But at the cost of hurting people," Genji says. "Is that wise?"

"No, but it was necessary to get the information we needed," Nathan said. "The omnics were a great help. They injured many and captured people of different position, while I got the information. Though, I'm pretty sure that whoever they took is either dead or being ransomed."

"Was the information worth it?" Lúcio asked. "Was it really necessary to have all those injured people?"

"Note, I can feel everyone's dislike for my rash actions, but it was worth it," Nathan said. "They have no clue who I was. No one did, and I carried out the mission. I wanted to show that humans also have a hand in commanding omnics."

"You were trying to do that for Anubis, weren't you!?" Dana asked. "To show that humans are also the cause of the Omnic Crisis and the probable Second Omnic Crisis."

"That and is actually working with omnics to build weapons to look like a savior to her people," Nathan said. "It was really hard to get the information from her. She was very stubborn to let up, but I suppose we couldn't compromise ourselves."

"Wait, you took the information straight from !?" Lúcio gasped. "That's insane! What did you do to get it from her? Did you threaten to kill her!?"

"Wha- No! I didn't have to do anything to Volskaya!" Nathan yelled. "I just fought and took the information. Nothing more. Volskaya couldn't do anything to stop me."

"Then how did you get the information from Volskaya?" Ana asked calmly. "You claim to have taken it straight from her."

"That's because I did take the information from Volskaya," Nathan repeated with a sigh.

"Then hand over the information," Ana said. "Winston and Soldier 76 would like to look over it."

"I can't give you the information," Nathan said. "It's a bit complicated."

"Complicated?" Ana asked.

Before Nathan could reply, a voice spoke outside the room.

"This place needs some serious fixing. I don't understand why Dana would want to live here," a young girl said.

Dana gasped with recognition, but didn't say anything. Ana, Genji, and Lúcio moved closer to the door, but didn't open it just yet.

"I would be the best person to fix this place up. Maybe with the help of a certain field agent I could get it done in five days tops. Maybe I could reach out to Efi Oladele and get her to help with upgrading the security system. Oh, I could even teach her a thing or two. I am probably the only person that could help her improve on her inventions." Ana took this very moment to open the door. There they saw the back of a young girl who wore a dark gray and black hoodie, while holding a silver and black bo staff.

The girl turned around at the sound of the door. The three were surprised to see the hooded girl was in a black sleeveless shirt, with silver trim around her arms and neck. She had black gloves, pants, and dark gray combat boots. The most notable part of her outfit was the silver utility belt, matching shin guards, and black hockey mask with silver scratches that hid her face.

Ana quickly shot her sleep dart at the girl. Though the girl didn't jump out of the way. Instead she quickly spun her bo staff at the last second. Once she stopped she examined the dart that was stuck to her staff.

"Such a great aim from someone with one eye," she said as she looked back at Ana. "Or should I say bionic eye?"

Ana was going to reach for her sniper, but Genji stopped her. He stepped forward and pulled out his short blade. The girl giggles at the scene.

"Ah, a cyborg ninja! Such fascinating work Zeigler has done on you. But I bet I could do better."

Genji dashed towards her, preparing for a downward slash, but it was instantly blocked with the girl's staff in one hand. In one swift motion, the girl swept Genji's feet out from under him laying him out on the floor, her staff against his throat, while his blade a few feet from his reach.

"Gotta say, your moves are very strong and elegant, but they're no match for me," she said. She pulled her staff away and held out her hand. "But then again, you did well for someone who was trained since he was young."

Genji quickly took her hand and was easily lifted off the floor with her help. Then he turned to retrieve his blade.

"I'll take that as a compliment since you had no training prior," Genji said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kiana."

Kiana laughed at that. "Man, when Melanie told me about you, I thought she was crazy. I mean, it's not common for visible features of a person's cybernetics. People usually like to hide it, but I guess you're the exception."

"Well it's not like I can really hide it, now can I," Genji said. "Besides, didn't take you for hockey."

"It's a trade mark in our family," Kiana said. She took of her mask to reveal her tan, ten year old face. "The assault and assassin part of the family had to wear masks to keep their work and normal lives separate. But now the rest of who remain have to wear them."

"So, you're the infimis Kiana. I have heard great things about you," Ana said. "Your family speaks highly of you."

"Why thank you," Kiana replied. "I have heard many great things about you as well, Ana. You being quite the sharpshooter while raising your daughter. Quite the achievement."

Dana rushed over and hugged Kiana. "I can't believe it. It's been so long since I saw you! You're so big now!"

"Hey Dana! It's great to see you again!" Kiana said as she hugged back lightly and let go. "Why are you in a place like this? I mean, better security, but Overwatch has enemies."

"We found Mel lives here. We were offered sanctuary here if we helped out," Dana explains. "We didn't want to be too far from Melanie. But right now, she's the reason I called everyone home."

"What happened," Kiana asked lowly. "What happened to my cousin."

"She was taken by a few Overwatch agents who seem to hate Melanie," Ana explained. "She went with them to protect your newest family member, Efi Oladele."

"Wait! Efi Oladele is family now!? That's great!" Kiana said excitedly before taking a deep breath. "Okay, you may continue."

"All the other Overwatch agents are on week long missions, Jeremiah is out for two days, and Alex is trying to get McCree back. Even with just Genji, Lúcio, and myself, we can't take them on. We have no way of finding where they went," Ana explained.

"I see," Kiana said. "I'm pretty sure Dana has narrowed down the teleporter by now. The real problem you have is man power I suppose. That would mean the people who took Mel have ranged and close quarter combat and maybe a very good healer as well. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right on all accounts," Dana said. "It's Pharah, Mercy, and Symmetra that we're up against."

" … Symmetra you say?" Kiana asked as a dark look took over. "I knew that bitch was crazy. Now she's taken my cousin from her home and threatened family! She's a dead woman that's for sure!"

"Kiana calm down," Nathan said. "We're all upset about Symmetra, but we need your brain right now. Not your brawns. So calm Down!"

"S-sorry about that," Kiana apologized. "Forgot that your ability has others influence your soul."

"Yeah, well I forgot how much your Dual Mind differs so drastically in situations like this," Nathan mentioned. "It's handy in battle, not so much for planning."

"It seems like you've met Symmetra," Lúcio said. "I'm assuming she left a bad impression, right?"

"She took me off the streets and brought me to the Vishkar," Kiana explains. "They had me for a month until Ms. Volskaya found out about my skills and actually adopted me. Vishkar couldn't do such a process to have me, but Volskaya did."

"Are you serious!?" Nathan shouts. "You're going to be on the news! Your kidnapping is going to be aired worldwide!"

"No it won't," Kiana reassures. "I told Volskaya about the Kapamilya Recall when I started living with her. When the call came in, I was preparing to leave. It was really convenient that you showed up, when the attack started. I told her it was just a coincidence that you came when the omnics did."

"Well that would mean she is cool with you fulfilling family disputes," Lúcio said. "Though, I'm not sure Anthony's or Matthew's employers will think the same. They might be a bit to high in rank to just take a sudden break from their work."

"That's not true when it comes to Matthew," Nathan said. "Him being 11, he isn't given much work. They think his age would get in the way of assignments, but that's false."

"Matthew is fully capable of any task as long as it's within his skill set," Dana said. "Matthew is a mid-range, offencive class. He can fight close quarters, but he has a ranged attack somewhat similar to Zarya's primary fire from her particle cannon. After the Duo Massacre, Matthew felt a lot more detached from society. Which is why Talon recruited him, as his lack of human sympathy made him a great agent for easy assassination assignments."

"So Matthew will be on his way," Ana said. "What is to say Anthony is too?"

"It's the Family Recall, Ana. Only used in an emergency," Kiana said. "Knowing him, he'll be on his way. He can't lose anymore relatives than he already has."

"Anthony will come regardless of his position," Nathan said. "It's one fatal flaw that everyone in the family has, except those in the Shimada and Oladele family since they're new."

"Fatal flaw?" Efi asked.

Said girl surprised most of them, though the remaining members of the Shadow family knew she had woken up awhile ago.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the newest member and prodigy in the family!" Kiana said. "I always dreamed of more relatives! Oh, the things I could teach you. All the great things you could make to benefit the world! This is just so-"

"Kiana," Dana called. "Your hubris, sweetie. I know your skills outclass almost everyone's, but you can't let your flaws get the better of you."

"Right …," Kiana trails off for a second. "Fatal flaws are mental or physical weaknesses. In our family, some had a combination of the two. This often led to fights in our family over our mission and family code."

"For example," Dana said. "Nathan's fatal flaw is holding grudges. That often had him arguing with Kiana because of her other fatal flaw, ambition. Kiana wanted to be in a higher position in an organization, while Nathan would tell her no. In the end though, his excessive loyalty let her have the current position she has now."

"I trust her judgement in the end," Nathan said. "I knew Kiana could take care of herself. I just hate how high ranking people killed off our relatives."

"So we won't have any fatal flaw?" Genji asked. "Since we're new to the family?"

"Oh you will," Dana said. "The four of you will gain a fatal flaw or two. Like Yuki, Alex, and I, we've been added to the family and gained fatal flaws. You, Hanzo, and Orisa will gain your flaws soon enough. Though, I'm not so sure when Efi will gain hers or what it will be since she's not a field agent."

"Are fatal flaws random? Or is there something more to it?" Efi asked. "I just want to know what to expect."

"Well, everyone in the family gets excessive and personal loyalty as a flaw," Nathan said. "Though our other flaws are not random. It's as complicated as the person with flaws."

"There were those one person in the family that had low self-esteem and vanity as a flaw. Before their flaw, they use to be very humble," Dana explained. "Fatal flaws are random, but very complicated. You would be lucky just to have our excessive and personal loyalty."

"Did you say Jeremiah lives here as well?" Kiana asked. "If he showed a lot of worry towards Efi, wouldn't that mean she would have a more dreadful flaw than just excessive and personal loyalty?"

"That's … complicated," Dana replied. "There's something interfering with his True Sight ever since we came here. He can't anticipate the next events with Melanie being there. When she's not, even then it's a bit blurred."

"That's bad," Kiana said. "Melanie, Nathan, and Jeremiah are suppose to compliment each other. If Melanie is disrupting Jeremiah's ability, then the same would go for Nathan's."

"She has," Nathan admits. "When she's around, I can't sense souls, or their influence on mine has weakened. When I'm away from her though, I can control how much influence other souls have on me. I can control it, but only for a day until I get overwhelmed again."

"It actually sounds like their control over their ability is switching," Efi pipes up catching everyone's attention. "I mean, Nathan had no control over Soul Force, but now he does. Jeremiah's True Sight was always active, but now it's getting influenced by others."

"This isn't good!" Dana panics. "That would mean Melanie's Fractured Heal will always be active! Then Melanie will suffer from being blind, or worse of all, she could start suffering from everyone's pain! She would lose her mind with the constant pain! Melanie will become a danger if her ability brings back the dead!"

Panic started to spread through the room. The idea of Melanie being in constant pain, healing everyone, friend or foe, and bringing back the dead was a terrifying thought.

"Dana, calm down. Your flaw is showing," Nathan said. "I don't think Efi's right. Or at least not completely correct. My soul still gets influenced by others, but I've gained some control. In Jeremiah's case, his True Sight is starting to get influenced, but it's still on. That would mean Fractured Heal will be on, but Melanie is in control still."

"In all honesty, I think she's been blind for awhile," Genji said. "She's been really good at hiding it, but when I asked her to grab me my green towel, she got Hanzo's blue towel. She told me got hurt earlier, but she was with me the whole time."

"That means that Melanie's being affected," Kiana said. "But why now? Why is this control shift happening now of all times? It wasn't suppose to be this way!"

"Maybe not," Dana said. "But ever since Melanie started to remember bits and pieces of her past, everything started to change. This whole situation wasn't supposed to happened, and yet it has."

"I have a question," Genji started. "All it takes to be a part of the family is to say they are?"

"Not just saying it," Kiana said. "Just saying that they're a part of the family is one part. To truly be family, it has to be said and both parties accept the role. Many born into the family weren't part of the main branches at first. They didn't inherit fatal flaws, unless they accepted the role. Why do you ask?"

"Melanie had a list that everyone had a family role," Genji replied. "Wouldn't they became a part of the family?"

"Not really," Nathan said. "I know what you're talking about, but that isn't the case here. She felt like they were family, not is family. However, I can't say that's the same case when it comes to Reaper and Sombra …"

"What do you mean, that's not the case!?" Ana asked. "Don't tell me that they're a part of your family. They're terrorists!"

"Our family was comprised of humanitarians, politicians, to terrorists, and assassins," Kaina said. "They'd fit right in. Besides, Matthew is a Commander of Talon, while Anthony is a Commander of Blackwatch. They're no different than Reaper and Sombra."

"They are different!" Lúcio said.

"How, huh!? How are they different Lúcio!?" Nathan demanded. "So they're younger and they know better! Big deal! That will never change the fact they believe what they're doing is right! They have killed hundreds already all in the name of Blackwatch and Talon!"

"You gladly accepted them because of misconceptions that Melanie instilled about us," Kiana spoke up. "You thought that our actions were forced on us, but we chose these paths. The lives we lead are the ones we sown. That's why you differentiate us from Reaper and Sombra."

"Well, I hope that isn't the case for too long," Dana said. "They are family. They already have the main fatal flaw. They literally abandoned Talon just to get Melanie back. Melanie means the world to them, and we can't really say Melanie didn't care either."

"I also hope you don't change the way you treat us," Nathan added. "That would be terrible if you did that right now."

"And why is that?" Ana asked.

"Because-" Nathan started but was interrupted.

"Ay, Nate! Where you at!" echoed through the base.


	45. Chapter 45

Mental Scars and Other Secrets

Everyone made their way to the entrance of Gibraltar. There they saw an 11 year-old boy with short black hair, a white shirt, a blue and white windbreaker, pale blue jeans, and gray shoes. His eyes were hidden behind the black lenses of his sunglasses.

He held himself in a casual manner, and looked unarmed. Though the others knew to be very cautious around him. After all, this was a Tubera or Nonan they were dealing with. They didn't know anything about him, or what would trigger a negative reaction.

Nathan walked up to him and held up his hand. Once Nathan got close, they high fived each other's hand, and then fist bumped. They look at each other and laughed.

"It's been awhile Matt," Nathan said. "5 years to be exact."

"Well, we've all been busy. Besides, couldn't get out of work even if I tried," Matthew said. "I am one of the heads of Talon. I was just lucky I got away from my assistant. They never did deem it necessary to have more than one person look after me. Not after I killed the first couple of groups they sent over."

"I'm not surprised," Nathan admits. "Talon operatives just remind you of _that_ time. I don't blame you. I mean, they should've known about the trauma a group of armed soldiers would bring. I just hope you don't kill this group here."

"I won't kill them," Matthew said. "I might attack a few if I sense they're a threat. Other than that, they'll be fine as long as I'm with family."

"That's good to hear," Nathan said. "Hey, Kiana! Say hi to Matt!"

Kiana walked up to them and waved. "Hey Matthew, it's been what, 4 months? You know, distracting me from protecting ."

"No hard feelings," Matthew shrugged. "It was a part of the mission. Besides, I knew Sombra wouldn't kill her. I asked her not to, because I know how much it'd hurt you."

"Thanks Matthew," Kiana said. "Though, I'm pretty sure it's not required."

"Anything for the family," Matthew said. "Anything for the peace."

"We have a few new family members," Nathan said. "You haven't met them. Unfortunately, some are on missions. Plus, two others that are missing. Matt, meet Genji and Efi, our new family members."

Matthew walked up to Efi. He was a head taller than her. Matthew seems to examines Efi thoroughly, until he cracks a small smile. He stepped closer and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said as he let go. "Welcome to the family, Efi. It's nice to know that there's another prodigy in the Shadow Family. With the way you work, I'm sure all you would ask of me is protection and advice. I am humbly at your service."

"T-thank you, Matthew," Efi said. "I really-"

"Call me Matt or TN for now," Matthew said. "Just until I can … get use to you."

"What does TN stand for?" Efi asked. "Is it your code name?"

"Yes, TN is my code name," Matthew confirmed. "It also stands for Tubera-Nonan. My last name."

"But I thought the Tuberas and Nonans were two different families," Lúcio said. "You know, that's why it was called the D-"

"They were!" Nathan cut in quickly. "Though the family's did come together through love. So there were a few that came from both families. Matthew is the last Tubera-Nonan."

"Matthew, how about you come with me," Dana said. "So you could get familiarize with the base and ease up a bit."

Matthew simply nods and moves to follow Dana. Nathan and Kiana watched as the two leave the area, before sighing.

"I will tell you now that you can't mention anything to do with the Duo Massacres," Nathan said. "Especially around Matthew or Anthony."

"Matthew and Anthony were pretty scarred after that," Kiana said. "They still didn't heal like the rest of us. If you mention it around either of them, I guarantee they will attack with no mercy. As you heard, there was a reason only one person watched over Matthew."

"Matthew is a killer," Ana said. "We need to keep an eye on him."

"Do that with security cameras," Nathan said. "You do that in person, he will attack you."

"I think we can do that," Ana replied. "We wouldn't want Matthew to be overwhelmed or anyone hurt. We'll also warn the other about the circumstances before they meet him."

"Good," Nathan said. "Let's catch up with both of them. Matthew is getting very uneasy right now."

Everyone followed after Nathan, while Kiana and Efi were next to him. Nathan and Kiana seemed to be speed walking, as if in a hurry to Matthew. This worried everyone.

"Why is Matthew so uneasy about everything around him?" Efi asked. "Is it a fatal flaw, or something else?"

"It's kind of both," Kiana said. "Matthew's ability and fatal flaw developed at the same time. Matthew has anxiety and is blind. He's always uneasy, because he can't see too much."

"That doesn't make sense!" Lúcio said. "You say he's blind, but can't see too much!?"

"Ever hear of echolocation?" Kiana asked. "Matthew has something very similar, but instead of using sounds, he uses vibrations. It's called seismic sense."

"It's pretty limited due to vibrations not traveling very far through solid objects, but it helps him with close quarter combat and moving around," Nathan said. "However, it leaves him open for projectile attacks and flying or floating objects."

"If I had to guess what's making Matthew so uneasy, it's probably the weapons vault," Genji said. "With all of them being mostly projectile weapons, Matthew would get uneasy."

Nathan led the way, and sure enough, Matthew stood frozen before the weapons vault. Dana stood before Matthew with worry etched in her face. Once she saw the others, she raced over and pulled Nathan next to Matthew.

"He got like this when we got here," Dana explained. "He hasn't responded to anything I said. Why is he like this?"

Nathan flicked Dana's forehead again, showing their earlier conversation to her. Nathan walked up to Matthew and placed his hand on his shoulder. He used his Soul Force to snap Matthew out of his daze, but wasn't able to calm him down.

"They have so many weapons," Matthew said softly. "So much danger here! I won't be able to dodge all their attacks!"

"Matt, you may be the youngest, but you are still stronger than most," Nathan said. "You just gotta believe. I mean, you survived being gunned down by Volskaya or Blackwatch."

"Yeah, well that was when Kiana or Anthony were there. They had control in their organizations, so a few dead under their watch wasn't bad. Here, I'm not allowed to kill them."

"I see your point," Kiana said. "That and the fact Melanie would end up bringing back whoever at the cost of her sight or sanity doesn't help much."

"Where is she," Matthew asked. "Last I've heard, Melanie was captured and brought here. Commander Reaper, Agent Widowmaker and Sombra went after her."

"Wait!" Lúcio said. "Reaper's a Commander of Talon now?"

"Yes," Matthew confirmed. "He's been commander since the 'Endgame' debacle with Commander Shallow. Doomfist wouldn't allow such an incident to happen again."

"Doomfist!?" Efi asked. "End Game!?"

"Yeah," Kiana said. "I heard Doomfist broke out of prison. I believe 'Endgame' was the suicide mission Talon went on to take Overwatch down, but it failed misiberly."

Those in Overwatch now knew the final attack plan against them. They would definitely be prepared when Talon attacks like that again.

"Is that why we're here?" Matthew suddenly asked. "The fact I haven't seen her on base concerns me. So she was taken from here, I presume?"

"Yeah, she was taken by Overwatch agents that have a grudge against her. Mercy, Pharah, and Symmetra," Nathan replied. "They've committed the highest sin against our family, but it doesn't mean what you think. We can't go about this like usually."

"They will pay dearly for this act against our family!" Matthew shouts despite what Nathan said. "They'll be tortured repeatedly until they beg for death. And when they think they'll die, we'll give them hope that they're saved. Only then do we actually crush them!"

"Matthew, we can't do that," Dana said. "Melanie would just heal them."

"And why would she do that!?" Matthew asked incredulously. "They could've been hurting her this whole time for all I know! Why would she heal them!?"

"They're unfortunately needed in Overwatch," Kiana explained. "You know, once Melanie is no longer needed here, they could rely on them. Once all of this is over, we're moving Melanie, Orisa, Efi, Genji, and Hanzo out of Overwatch."

"What!?" Genji asked in surprise. "Why us!?"

"You're apart of this family," Kiana replied. "Pretty soon, you'll agree with us. Unless the two of you are going to stay and keep an eye in Overwatch. You would have to very influential or close to the higher ups in order to stay."

"Well I'll be your connection if you were to stay," Ana said surprising everyone.

"But why?" Efi asked. "Why would you do that?"

"I may not agree with your family's lifestyle or choices, but they're effective if you need to get a job done," Ana explained. "You care for your family above all, though you try to prevent as many deaths as possible with your positions. I believe it's right to keep your family here."

"Plus, my brother and I will be staying," Dana said. "We're not safe anywhere, so staying in Overwatch is our best option for now. Until there's a place better for us."

"Well that's convenient. Now it's up to them to make a choice. Efi doesn't have a choice in this matter," Kiana said. "She's not a fighter, … for now anyway. You have some time to decide on where you want to stay, but not much. I fear Melanie is first priority."

"So, what's the plan?" Matthew asked. "Since we're just going to imprison the traitors, where are we going? When are we leaving to get Mel back?"

"I've narrow down their possible locations," Dana reported. "But there's still to many. I'm narrowing the search even more, while we wait for the other four."

"Other four?" Matthew asked excitement lacing his voice. "Does that mean you did it? Did you free her? Is she-"

"No, we didn't free her just yet," Nathan interrupted. "That's why we need to get Mel. Miah needs her help in order to get Jay. Dana's talking about Hanzo."

"Hanzo?" Matthew asked. "As in Hanzo Shimada?"

"Yes," Genji replied. "My brother."

"You're Genji Shimada," Matthew said. "You killed off most of your family."

"What!" was shouted from almost everyone.

"How do you know that!?" Genji asked in surprise. "That was highly classified."

"You were once a Blackwatch agent of Overwatch, correct?" Matthew asked. "Until the Strike-Commander stole you away, right?"

"The Strike-Commander did not steal me," Genji said. "Commander Reyes released me."

"No, not really," Dana spoke up. "You were suppose to stay with Commander Reyes, but Strike-Commander Morrison force transferred you. Reyes couldn't do anything, because Morrison was his superior."

"Not only that, but I got this information from the man who let you slaughter your family," Matthew said with a glare. "You killed every single one of them in cold blood. Why should I trust you in our family? What if I killed someone precious to you? Will you kill the rest of our family? Just like _they_ did!?"

Matthew thrusted his right hand at Genji, making the cyborg fly and hit the wall behind him. Genji hit the wall with a loud thunk.

"Genji!" Ana and Lúcio yelled as they moved to his side.

Kiana was restraining Matthew, who was trying to rush at the downed cyborg. Kiana was able to hold him back due to her strength, while Nathan used his Soul Force to calm him.

"Matthew, he could never kill our family," Nathan stated. "Genji and Hanzo are _a_ _part_ of our _family_. There is no way he could do that to any of us. We're the _Seven Generation of Miracles_ , our _Legacies_ help make it so that none of us could be killed so easily by anyone."

"Right," Matthew sighed. "I forgot about that. Sorry for losing my cool. I just couldn't deal with the same thing happening _again_! I just wanted to make sure Genji wasn't a threat."

"That's understandable," Genji said as he made his way to Matthew. "I'm sorry you had to learn that from someone else. You would have learned that they killed many of my family members who tried to make a time of peace. I let the young ones and their mothers live."

"I … see. I was wrong. Sorry for not asking you," Matthew apologized. "It's just, Gabe told me how your brother cut you down because of your elders. He allowed you to take revenge against your family, but never going into detail about only killing the elders."

"You met Gabriel Reyes?" Ana asked. "He told you about his past?"

"Yup, pretty much," Matthew said. "I just asked him in private and he spilled the beans."

"Gabriel Reyes would never talk about anything so willingly," Genji said. "Not even to his superiors. So, you getting him to talk is unbelievable."

"Not really," Nathan said. "I mean, Miah just needs to look at him to get everything. Mel, just needs to use her phrase healing to get the same effect. So, this isn't so surprising. Especially with his ability. It's not hard from Matt to ask and get results immediately."

"Wait, I thought his ability is seismic sense," Lúcio said. "How does that help Matthew get what he asks? Does it help see through souls like you, Nathan?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Matt's seismic sense is how his body compensates for the lack of sight due to his ability. Matt's ability is something else. You can't fight what he asks you to do."

"Let's just say his ability has to do with his eyes and leave it at that," Kiana said. "So long as he wears his sunglasses, his ability has no real effect on you or those who are blind."

"So, who else are we waiting for?" Matthew asked. "Besides Hanzo."

"We're waiting for Alex, McCree, and Anthony," Dana said. "They're on their way. If I checked right, Anthony will get here, while Hanzo will be the last on here. By then, I will have their location."

"Where's Miah?" Matthew asked. "Shouldn't he be on his way too?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Miah's covering my position as Mondatta's head of security for now. This is usually when people try to infiltrate his security to assassinate him."

"Why is Hanzo on his way?" Ana asked. "I know he requested a personal mission, but he said he would be out a few days."

"That would be my doing," Dana said. "I know he always carries his quiver with him, no matter where he goes. So I asked if I could give him our Kapamilya alert signal. He gladly accepted. I was going to ask to augment your helmet the same way," Dana said looking at Genji

Genji took off his helmet without a second thought and held it out Dana.

"Here, you can set the Kapamilya alert," Genji said. "Our family is important. I'd drop everything to help out in any possible way. Or at least when I'm not busy."

When Dana didn't take it, he noticed she was staring. Genji looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him with the exception of Matthew.

"What's wrong?" Genji asked. "It's my face isn't it. I know, it's hideous."

"Man, when Melanie told me you look handsome, I thought she was exaggerating," Kiana said. "Now I see what she was talking about."

Genji was taken by surprise at the comment. As far as he remembered his face was scarred, but Kiana wasn't one to lie. Everyone staring was in awe. So did they see him as handsome with all the scarring, or was it something else.

Kiana saw Genji's confusion and sighed. "Did you really forget what Melanie's ability can do? She used it on you, so you shouldn't be so surprised."

Genji knew Melanie's ability. It could heal and- oh! He forgot that it also removes scars and fixes inanimate objects. The reason Melanie's clothes are still in one piece. The reason everyone was staring at him right now.

Everyone smirked or chuckled as Genji's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. They all saw he forgot Melanie fixed his wounds and scars. Efi wondered how he looked before Melanie healed him. Lúcio thought Genji looked wonderful. Ana saw Lúcio and chuckled.

"I-I'll get this done quickly," Dana said snapping out of her daze. "It'll only take a sec."

To those who haven't seen Dana actually hack, they were surprised to see it happen. From her fingertips, frosty blue circuit lines left them and encased Genji's helmet, while Dana's eyes glowed the same frosty blue. In her eyes, they saw ones and zeros fly through them.

When she blinked, all the lights suddenly ended. "All done," Dana announced as she held Genji's helmet out to him. "I added a GPS that uses voice commands. That way, if you need to find any one of us, you just need to say something like 'find Hanzo'."

Genji quickly took his helmet and put it on. Then, he went to test it out. "Find Hanzo." On his visor a map popped up. Then a marker show the position of his brother. Genji was satisfied, but the GPS zoomed in and showed video feed of Hanzo moving through Hanamura.

"I can see my brother!" Genji said in surprise. "How is this possible!?"

"Oh! I must've made your helmet open to different systems," Dana explained. "You're helmet can hack into security systems to help you keep track of who your looking for."

"This will come in handy," Genji said. "Can it work for anyone other than family?"

"I think so," Dana replied. "So long as they live, you should be able to track whoever. But be careful, depending on who you're looking for, you might get detected by others through the security system you unintentionally use."

Genji was going to test it out, but he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Find Mercy." He knew that Melanie wouldn't be found since she's considered dead. This was a good test.

Genji watched as the GPS calibrated to the new position of Mercy. It shifted out of Hanzo's camera feed and back to the world map. Then it marked a position on it, Oasis. Then it gave camera feed of the room Mech was in, and boy was it a sight.

Mercy stood next to a metal table, that had Melanie strapped to it. She was still unconscious, and Pharah came in followed by Symmetra. Both of them brought in a tray of tools. Pharah had torture tools, while Symmetra had surgical ones.

There was a beeping in the background and Mercy went off screen. After a few seconds, the feed was cut off and showed static. Then it agent back to the world map view, but the mark was still in its place.

"Their in Oasis!" Genji shout. "I found them! They have Melanie chained to a table!"

"They have Melanie … what now?"

Everyone's head snapped to the new voice that entered the room to see a 21 year-old man standing there.

"Anthony," Nathan, Matthew, Kiana, and Dana said in unison.

Anthony had a deadly scowl on his face. "Who the hell has Melanie?" he asked. "They must truly have a death wish if that's the case."

The room was dead silent as they could see pure anger radiating off of Anthony. He was pissed, and the few who knew him were trying to stay as calm as possible.


	46. Chapter 46

Legacies

Before his family could stop him, Anthony threw what looked like playing cards at Genji, Lúcio, and Ana. Then he ran at them, gripping the handle over his right shoulder.

"Look out!" Dana yelled in a panic. She didn't want to have her close allies hurt, especially one of the remaining nephews of Yuki.

With Dana's warning, Ana jumped out of the way. Lúcio moved out of the way, but had surprisingly gained a few cuts from the simple cards. Genji deflected a lot of the the cards into the walls, and narrowly blocked Anthony's slash from his kris sword.

"The hell happened to my sister!" Anthony growled. He slashed three times at Genji, who could only block the swift and powerful blows. "The Hell happened to Melanie!"

Genji tried his best to retaliate, landing what would be fatal blows. Though when each hit landed, it felt and sounded like hitting metal. Genji was forced back on defense, trying to figure a way to disarm Anthony. His best idea was to get the sword.

Genji dashed at Anthony when he thought he least expected it, but he slammed into what felt like a wall five feet in front of him. Genji had to double jump out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as he gained a large gash on his leg.

Lúcio made his way over to Genji and started to heal him, while Ana used her biotic sniper to heal him as well. Anthony dashed at the Dj and cyborg, but Lúcio pushed him away with his sonic amplifier. Every time he got close.

So, Anthony did something no one expected him to do. He took three quick steps towards the two of them, and slashed the open air towards them. From his kris sword came a midnight blue wave of energy that hit Genji and Lúcio, before they could dodge it.

Anthony ran at them to give the killing blow, but Kiana got in his way. She held him back with her bo staff in hand. Kiana swiftly stepped back and twisted the middle of her staff, causing it to break into three pieces was held together with a transparent chain. Then she spun her three piece staff, hitting Anthony's sword, causing him to back off.

"Kiana, what are you doing!?" Anthony yelled. "Get out of the way! They need to die!"

Anthony was going to charge at Kiana, but found he couldn't move.

"We can't let you do that," Matthew said as he held his hand up in Anthony's direction. "They're helping to get Mel back. Plus, the cyborg is one of Aunt Yuki's nephew. You can't kill our cousin!"

Anthony looked shocked and thoughtful for a moment, before sighing. "Fine, but I want an explanation."

Matthew lowered his hand, while Kiana twisted her staff to make it whole. The two allowed him to get closer to Genji and Lúcio. Ana was going to stop Anthony, but Matthew had his hand raised in her direction, preventing her from moving.

"Are you going to let him finish them off!?" Ana shouts as Anthony stood before the injured duo.

Matthew shook his head and replied, "Not at all. Anthony is classified as a support-tank. His ability works on other people."

"I thought it makes him indestructible," Ana said. "How can he use it to heal them?"

"It's called Progressive Immunity," Anthony started. "By forcing my Auto-indestructibility into their body's systems. It will make their own bodies heal up like it never happened and makes them indestructible for a few seconds after healing. Though, if I did this when they weren't so injured, they'd be indestructible for a good minute at most."

Anthony knelt down and placed his hands on one of Genji and Lúcio's shoulder. A midnight blue aura surrounded Anthony, and then moved down his arm to Genji and Lúcio. Once the aura surrounded the two, their injuries closed up immediately.

Anthony let the aura disappear and stood up. He reached out his hands to Genji and Lúcio. They both hesitated, but took his hand in the end.

"I'm sorry about attacking the both of you," Anthony apologized while bowing his head. "Especially you, couz. We cyborgs need to stick together."

Before Genji could say anything, Anthony rolled up the right sleeve of his black sweater up to his shoulder. There was an arm similar to Genji's when he wasn't in his full body armor, but it looked more high tech and was midnight blue where the muscles were.

Then Anthony rolled up his blue pants a bit past his knees to reveal cybernetic legs to match the midnight blue arm, though it was a bit more bulky compared to Genji's.

"Anthony has the same cybernetics like you, Genji," Kiana called out. "He had them for two years. I made them for him after … the incident. I do wonderful work, so if you ever need, I could modify your cybernetics to your liking, or help you feel more human if the cybernetics hinder any of your senses."

Genji came up to Anthony, moved his hand just above the cybernetic one, and looked for the owner's permission. When he received a nod, Genji gently took hold of Anthony's arm and examined it. He was amazed at how similar it was to his own. Although, Anthony had metal playing cards instead of shurikens. Quite a unique weapon in actuality.

"I believe you met Alex, correct?" Anthony stated. "Alex accepted you despite being a cyborg because he found out I was one. I thought he would reject me, but I forgot about my cousin, Anubis, was an omnic. I was glad to be accepted by them. Just know, you're not alone."

Genji was touched by the sentiment. In all honesty, Genji had met other cyborgs, but they were never as augmented as he was. Meeting Anthony, who had the same physical cybernetics, made being a cyborg a little less lonely. Genji had someone who truly understood him.

"Thank you, Anthony," Genji said, letting go of Anthony's arm. "I'm glad to have someone that can truly understand what I'm going through."

"Of course," Anthony said. "If you need to talk, just come to me. Right now, I need an explanation. Where is Melanie and Jeremiah?"

"We'll explain everything, but keep your damn flaws in check!" Matthew said. "We actually have a new family member here that can't protect herself!"

"New family member?" Anthony asked. "Who would allow more into our family? Ah hell, who would willingly be a part of our dangerous family!?"

"Yeah well, Mel lost her memories," Matthew said bluntly. "She forgot a lot about our family in short. So we have a few that you haven't meet. Some are on missions, while the other two are missing. We do have Genji Shimada and Efi Oladele as our new family members."

"Then Hanzo is on a mission," Anthony stated. "Who else?"

"The other one on a mission is Orisa. Efi's sister," Kiana said. "Hanzo is almost here. Alex and McCree should be arriving shortly."

"Alright, but who's missing?" Anthony asked.

Dana and Nathan looked at each other. Nathan could feel Dana's apprehension.

"The other two Melanie recruited as her father and sister. They're Commander Reaper and Agent Sombra of Talon," Nathan said. "Though in my opinion, they fit in our family."

"I see," Anthony said. "So what's the statue on Melanie? What-"

"Dana, what happened!?"

Everyone turned to see a very worried Alex Mercer and Jesse McCree run towards the group. When Alex looked around the room, he dashed forward, and dragged Matthew, Kiana, and Anthony into a group hug.

"Man, you guys got big," Alex said as he let go. "Now, what happened?"

"Okay, in short, Melanie was forcefully taken by Pharah, Mercy, and Symmetra in the most painfullest way possible. Snapping her neck and took her to Oasis. Melanie is still unconscious," Genji summarized. "We need to move quickly."

"We'll leave when Hanzo gets here," Nathan said. "Kiana, Anthony, Ana, Genji, Hanzo, and Lúcio will head to Oasis. Matthew, McCree, Alex, and I will stay with Dana and Efi."

"Why not let Matt go with them?" Efi asked. "He could easily find their location."

"Yeah, that's true," Nathan stated. "However, Matt can't see Pharah's missiles coming. He'd be more of a liability when it comes to a battle."

"I see, two supports and offencive team members, while one defence to cover their backs and a tank to push forward," Dana stated. "Clever. With Anthony and Kiana, they'll be able to take them down without to many problems."

"Why did Hanzo go on a personal mission again?" Genji asked.

"He said he was going to get information regarding the red dragons, Melanie has," Ana replied. "He said that there was a possibility that there is a legend for them."

"Oh, I see," Genji said as he remembered that strange dream with his and Melanie's dragons. Hanzo would had an idea where the red dragon must be in the legend of the dragon brothers, and how Melanie falls in it. Strange how the red dragon was never mentioned to them.

"Guys, Hanzo's landing in five minutes," Dana said. "I suggest you wait at the landing pad, and jump on when he gets here."

Kiana, Anthony, Ana, Genji, Hanzo, and Lúcio nodded and made their way to the landing pad, leaving Matthew, McCree, Nathan, Efi, Dana, and Alex inside the base. Suddenly, Efi gasped, falling to her knees and gripped her head.

"Efi!?" everyone called as they crowded around her.

"I-it h-hurts!" Efi cried. "M-my mind feels l-like it's getting burned!"

"I see," Nathan said. "Everyone, back up a bit. I know what's happening, but for your safety, I need you to give us some space."

Everyone did as told, not wanting to get hurt, but they stayed close just in case. Nathan knelt down, place his hands on her shoulder, and his face twisted in pain similar to Efi.

"Efi, you need to relax," Nathan growned out. "You're gaining a Legacy, but you're trying to reject it. You need to relax, and accept it or you'll be in continuous pain."

"I c-can't!"

"You can, and you will," Nathan replied through grit teeth. "Our bloodline fated you to get this Legacy and you must accept it like you accepted our family!"

Efi flinch at the last few words Nathan said. Efi's face twisted into one of concentration. After a few seconds, Efi released her head and relaxed. Then Nathan released his hold on her. Although, Efi didn't look relieved. In fact, she looked even more horrified.

"Now, tell me what ability you have," Nathan said. "This happened to Miah, when he gained his True Sight ability. So you must have gained something similar to it."

Efi stayed quiet, still shocked at what she had seen. Efi did gain a Legacy like the others, but it was one that could haunt her if what she saw was accurate.

"I-I-I s-saw M-Mel," Efi said after a few minutes, but said nothing more. She curled up and hugged her legs to her body very tightly as she shook.

"What about Mel did you see," Nathan asked again. "I need to know what your ability does."

"I … I can't tell you," Efi whispered in a shaky voice. "I-I'm afraid of what I s-saw."

"Efi, for the sake of Mel, tell me what you saw," Nathan said softly. "This could be very important since it this involves her. She is, after all, one who could end the world."

Efi takes in a shaky breath, before hastily letting it go. She then steels her nerves to say, "M-Mel was … leaving O-Overwatch with R-Reaper, S-Sombra, W-W-Widowmaker, a-and an o-ominous looking omnic."

"That's not right," McCree stated. "Despite missing 'em, Mel wouldn't just leave without her other relatives."

"Unless," Dana started. "She has a reason not to."

"Efi, there's more you're not telling us," Nathan stated simply. "A Legacy that deals with the mind is very powerful, and gives the chosen user a clear image. Tell me."

"She … was tortured by Mercy," Efi said. "There was another, with red-orange too. They both triggered her to … f-forget about Melanie's current m-memories and to remember the ones before at Gentek."

Efi's body then slumped to the floor. Dana quickly went to her side, checked her over, and sighed.

"She's fine," Dana reassured. "It seems her Legacy and what she had seen drained her mentally. She just fainted."

"But from what she just told us, confirms Efi's Legacy and Melanie's Fate," Nathan said. "Future Sight was only a legend in our bloodline. The fact she has it, worries me."

"How so?" McCree asked. "Ain't that a good thing?"

"Do you know the mental strain of Miah's True Sight, McCree?" Nathan asked. "He was born with the ability. He had to have Melanie and myself there to help him through the pain that resonated through his mind, body, and soul. His mind was almost lost from what he saw."

"Then can't you do the same here?" McCree asked.

"McCree, you're not getting what he's trying to say," Matthew said. "Miah was born with his True Sight, Efi gained her Future Sight. Efi has to learn to cope with all the horrific images she's going to see. Not only that, Mel won't be able to help since she's going to forget us!"

McCree finally understood what the big fuss was all about. The looks on everyone's face showed it all. Alex looked angry, Dana looked upset, Matthew looked fearful, while Nathan's face confused him as the teen looked bored.

"Nathan, why you lookin' bored for?" McCree asked. "This is serious!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry!" Nathan said. " I … I looked bored to you?"

"Yeah!" McCree shouts. "Why the hell do ya look bored!?"

"I … I was thinking about the past," Nathan said with a bored expression. "I mean, at one point all three of us became insane trying to keep each other balanced. It's funny how I'm the only who's going to be insane again. I'm the only one who can handle it anyway."

Nathan laughed loudly, while McCree looked at him as if he's already insane. Dana and Alex were confused with what Nathan said. Matthew, seeing this, sighed.

"Melanie, Nathan, and Jeremiah went crazy when they were two and three," Matthew explained. "The things Miah saw broke his little spirit. Nathan was inexperienced in manipulating souls, and ended up sharing Miah's insanity. They had to be locked up from all human contact."

"Ain't that a bit harsh!?" McCree asked. "You know, for two and three year-olds!?"

"No," Matthew said emotionlessly. "Not when the three of them ended up killing a little over a 100 of our relatives and assets with nothing but their Legacies."

"Soul Force, Unbound Heal, and True Sight?" McCree asked.

"Legacies are unexplainable powers and abilities we gain that are way beyond anyone in our world," Matthew said. "I guess you're unaware of this, but it's the reason our family stayed in the shadows. It was prophesied that in our family, seven in the same generation will be born of miracles. With power no one has seen in their lifetime. We are that generation."

"Anthony, Jay-lani, Melanie, Jeremiah, Matthew, and I are the Seven, Generation of Miracles," Nathan said. "No one, other than us has ever had powers of Legacies in our bloodline or additions to the family."

"Teleportation, density shifting, spatial manipulation, controlling the weather, my telekinesis, astral projection, force fields, and optimal shape-shifting are some examples," Matthew said. "Now think of how useful some of those powers are in combat."

"They'd be damn useful," McCree said. "Hell, if all seven of you were properly trained and under the right command, you'd be unstoppable."

"Thus, the Duo Massacre happened," Nathan said. "Some powerful head of an organization hired a group to go through with the massacre. However, they didn't plan for the group to be very bloodthirsty. They thought us dead for decades."

"Hearing this, how'd you do it?" McCree asked. "You know, escape death decades ago and yet still be as young as you are?"

"All I can say, all six of us owe our lives to Miah," Matthew said. "I have no idea what he had to go through in order to save us, but I know it was costly to him."

"That doesn't answer my question," McCree said. "Nor does any of your ages align with any timeline events."

"We'll explain when the others return," Nathan said. "Until then, we have to hope that they succeed in getting Mel back and punishing the traitors of Overwatch."


	47. Chapter 47

Light Upon the Shadow Family

Melanie slowly began to regain consciousness. She tried to remember what happened before her state of unconsciousness, but nothing really came to mind. Melanie opened her eyes, but all that met her was darkness. She brushed it off, because her Fractured Healing was acting up and making her blind. Melanie tried to get up, but found that she couldn't.

"What the-"

"Ah, you're awake now, tool?"

Melanie began to shake. This was not good, and she couldn't see what would happen in _her_ presence. This was far worse than Symmetra letting Vishkar try and mess with her brain. Melanie didn't know where she was or who else was there, but she had a gut feeling things were going to get worse for her and those who she's currently with.

"M-M-Mercy," Melanie barely breathed out under her heavy breathing. "S-Superior H-Healer, w-what a s-surprise. What can this u-useless tool do for you?"

"Oh, so the little savage did get her mind corrected. And here I thought it didn't work."

"Ms. Symmetra, how wonderful to hear from you. I thought it was just the Supreme Healer and I in the room. I'm graced with such supreme presence and that I'm not prepared."

"Oh, cut the act," Pharah said. "You're not fooling any of us."

Melanie's heart sank as dread and fear filled her whole being. She's strapped to what she assumes is a metal table with those she feared the most. Melanie didn't even know when her sight would come back or if there was anyone else there.

"I-it s-seem I can't fool any of you," Melanie says trying to calm her nerves. "I just didn't want to upset any of you. However, it seems like I offended you, and I deeply apologize."

Pharah scuffed. "Stop trying to kiss up, lowly filth. Nothing is going to stop us from what we're about to do to you."

"I understand that, and I hope you're prepared for the consequences that come with taking me," Melanie said. "I just want to know what happened before we got here?"

"That's all you want to know?" Symmetra asked. "Not what we'll do to you? Or where you are?"

"I know you have a lot planned for me and won't tell me where we are," Melanie replied as she closed her eyes. "I can't escape so I accept my fate. I just seem to be missing how I got here. This tends to happen quite a lot with my brain."

"Well I snapped your neck after you gave yourself up to protect Efi and Lúcio."

That's when her memories came rushing back with acute clarity. Genji dropping her and Efi off at Lúcio's room, dancing to some sick beats, Pharah threatening Efi's life, stepping out before Mercy and Pharah, and her neck snapping. She couldn't help, but shiver.

"It's all grand that you got your question answered," a dull female voice rang out. "Now answer mine. Why haven't you noticed I was here as well? Are you blind or something?"

"Well, I have noticed you, but I thought it rude to point you out," Melanie lied. "I would ask your name, but I'm not sure if you would answer seeing as the other three may not approve of such a thing. I'm sure you noticed that, in their eyes, I'm not worthy of such a privilege."

"Well, I don't really care what these three think," the woman said. "I would like to know how you think since this is the first time we meet you in person. It's helpful to see how the experiment will affect you in the end. I want to see what's so special about you to make Sombra and Reaper defect from Talon."

"Reaper and Sombra defected?" Melanie asked unaware that the woman was coming closer to her. "That's not suppose to happen. They were to stay with Talon, unless …"

"Unless what?" the woman asked.

"They were coming to get me and disregarded command," Melanie answered. "I didn't know how strong the flaw was until now. I should asked Coeus about it."

"Oh, you know Coeus? I wonder how you'll ask him anything if he's dead."

"Moira, Coeus isn't dead," Mercy said. "He's a new Overwatch agent that Infinity recruited. How … do you know Coeus?"

"Well, Coeus was a Talon agent since his birth," Moira replied. "His family saw he had potential and gave him over for training at a young age. Doomfist took him under his wing, but Coeus died due to some … mistakes. He died to his younger cousin, Commander T-N. How is Coeus alive?"

"I believe Infinity brought him back," Symmetra said. "It can bring people back to life."

"Is that so? I never thought I would encounter someone better at healing than-"

"I'm NO HEALER!" Melanie shouts. "Mercy is the one and only Supreme Healer. I'm nothing but a tool. An object for healing and nothing more!"

"I see. So this isn't the first time you … _corrected_ her," Moira said intrigued. "You must feel proud that she learned very quick to accept her place. In any case, if Infinity can bring people back, I would want to know why she brought him back? He was a Talon agent longer than you were, so why did you bring him back?"

"I learned that Coeus was one of the last people from the original Tubera and Nonan family," Mercy said. "He and Hades are both from that family and distant relatives to the Shimada brothers, and extention Infinity herself. She even recruited the Monster of Manhattan."

"That's very impressive!" Moira exclaimed. "You have a lot more secrets than I thought. How were you able to achieve so much? Who exactly are you?"

"To you, I'm simply your next test subject and trouble for all of you here," Melanie answers. "Supreme Healer, if you know anything about the Shadow family, do you know what happens when people went against them?"

Mercy thought for a moment and paled. "Any who stood in their way were dealt with accordingly. If one was messed with, the whole family was messed with."

"That's right," Melanie said. "You did some great research to know so much. It's only sad you never kept up with the case. If you had, then you would have realized that there were a few family members that were missing in the death count."

"But that's impossible! The whole Shadow family was there! Everyone was counted dead! No one was alive in that bloodbath! I was there to make sure of it!"

"Then how am I still here?" Melanie asked.

There was silence. Melanie just admitted to being a part of the Shadow family. Though there was still doubts that she was, they needed it to be confirmed.

"You're lying," Pharah said. "There's no way you could have been a part of that family. You'd have to be in your 40s!"

"And yet you know that Hades and Coeus is currently 15. You met them and yet you still doubt I'm a part of the family?" Melanie asked. "You know the signs of trauma, Supreme Healer, more than anyone. You know that both of them weren't lying when they said they were there when it happened."

"So what?" Pharah said. "Only those two are coming to get you? You underestimate our skill and power in a fight."

"No, you underestimate the Shadow family and their allies," Melanie said. "Who ever said they were the only ones to survive? Who ever said they didn't have allies?"

"Almost everyone except Ana, Lúcio, and Genji were sent on a mission, including Coeus and Hades," Symmetra stated. "Are you sure someone is coming for you?"

Melanie chuckled a bit. "Why wouldn't they? I mean, you forgotten the most important person in the family at Gibraltar that I _recruited_."

"Efi?" Pharah asked. "She's not important other than being a prodigy."

"I was referring to Athena," Melanie said. "You know, the sister of Alex Mercer."

"How is she important?" Pharah asked.

"Athena?" Moira asked. "You're not referring to the Elite Shadow Hacker Athena, are you? She's one of the only rivals Sombra has when it comes to hacking except …"

"Except?" Melanie prompted.

"Except you, Infinity, there was also Coeus and Hades."

"No way! They're all family!?" Pharah yelled in disbelief.

"Alex and Dana Mercer are my Aunt and Uncle," Melanie said. "Their a part of the Shadow family. You left Dana there and once she finds out that I'm gone, she'll alert the others. That includes Commander Hypnos."

"The commander would never come to answer a hacker's call," Moira said. "Talon always keeps a close eye on him."

"The last time I saw him, Talon only had one person keeping an eye on him after he killed the first group that watched him," Melanie said. "Talon couldn't really rely on him because he's very unstable. Though no one in Talon ever cared enough to learn his real name except Reaper. Though, I suppose Hypnos would never let anyone close enough to know the trauma of the Duo Massacre."

"Why you little-" Pharah was going to punch Melanie, but Moira stopped her.

"If what Infinity says is true, then you should prepare to greet a team of deadly warriors," Moira said. "From what I know, they will not stop until they get what they want. I need you to buy us some time while I see how Infinity ticks."

Pharah was going to protest, but Mercy shot her a look and shook her head. Mercy made gestures for Symmetra and Pharah to leave. Once they were gone, Melanie sighed and opened her eyes, but still couldn't see anything.

"So, what do you want to do first? Cut me up? Shoot me? Cut me open and pull out my organs? Electrocution? Burning? Poisoning? Severing my limbs? Break my bones? Take blood samples? Come on ladies, I'm sure I've been through this already, but you could add to the list of things to do."

"Before we start, there's just a few things I need to know," Moira said. "What exactly is this _flaw_ that you used to make Reaper and Sombra defect from Talon?"

"Supreme Healer, do you know what she's asking about? Or are you as clueless as Commander Moira in this matter?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Mercy replied. "Is it a drug or an ability that you used to make them defect."

"Did you know that not all who are born into the Tubera and Nonan family are a part of the Shadow family," Melanie said. "It's like saying every Shimada inherents the dragon spirits."

"So you're saying that a trait in your family allowed the both of them to defect?" Moira asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"Do you know why no one opposed the Shadow families?" Melanie asked. "Or why they couldn't sway a member to go against the family?"

"I was never sure," Mercy admits. "There were reports in the past that some tried and failed to have a single family member swayed to their side."

"If you're a part of the _Shadow_ family, you gain Fatal Flaws," Melanie said. "The fatal flaw that runs in every single member of our family is excessive and personal loyalty. This is the reason Reaper and Sombra defected. They found me more important that Talon."

"But they aren't blood related!" Mercy protested.

"Not every family could just pick and choose who they want, but the _Shadow_ family could. Not everyone in the _Shadow_ family was blood related. How do you think Alex and Dana _Mercer_ are a part of the Tubera and Nonan family, or more specifically the _Shadow_ family?"

"So, in order to gain a fatal flaw is to simple be a part of the Shadow family?" Moira asked. "Is it that simple?"

"Not just that flaw, but in a sense of obtaining them yeah," Melanie answered. "Despite the flaws, each family member was granted an ability that helped in their choice in lifestyle."

"Abilities like Coeus' True Sight ability?" Moira asked in amazement. "Fatal flaws are a simple payment for an impressive ability like Coeus. How do I join the Shadow family?"

"Joining the family isn't as simple as gaining a flaw and ability," Melanie interjected. "If it were, then our family wouldn't be as small as it currently is."

"Then how is it possible for anyone in the Shadow family to gain their abilities and flaws in the first place?" Mercy asked. "If not from blood, then how else?"

"I … can't really say."

"You can't?" Moira asked. "Or you won't?"

" … I think it's our family's ancient secret and I'm not really suppose to tell," Melanie said. "There's also the fact that I can't remember a lot of my past. I really wasn't lying to anyone about that Commander Moira. Besides, Coeus and Hades could tell you more, not me."

"Angela, is Infinity really good at staying calm, or is she blind?"

"Infinity isn't really great at staying calm in Symmetra's presence much less my own. It isn't blind either, but now that you mention it, Infinity is calm."

"I've been staring at her, but she makes no movement at all. I don't think she even realizes I'm looking at her. Maybe she is blind since she has clouded eyes."

"No, she has always had clouded eyes," Mercy stated. "There still isn't a lot I know about Infinity. Those who were really close to it wouldn't tell us about it. Not even 76 would go into any detail on Infinity."

"Infinity, are you blind?" Moira asked. "You won't be able to lie to us."

"Well … you could say that I'm partially blind then," Melanie admits. "My … Legacy comes at a price, or as my family calls it, a Payment. The price of … fixing the damage done to others and myself leaves me blind."

"Legacy? The ability gained when joining the Shadow Family?" Moira asked.

Mercy and Moira watched as Melanie stared at the ceiling. They saw her dull red eyes give off an ominous glow.

"Long ago, it was predicted that two influential families would come together out of love," Melanie said in a monotone voice. "That family would use the _shadows_ to form an even more powerful family, _stronger_ than _blood_. A legend of _seven miracles_ , born of the same _generation_ will lead to the world's peace or destruction. These _miracles_ will have unexplainable _powers_ and _abilities_ that are beyond this world, known as _Legacies_. The Seven Generation of Miracles will pass _judgement_ over the entire world for its end or new beginning."

The glow died, and Melanie's eyes returned to normal. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That is the _true_ reason the Duo Massacre happened. Six of the seven miracles were present at the annual Shadow family gathering. Someone hired a group of military black ops to capture the six, but since the Shadow family were also trained in combat, almost everyone was killed there. All except the _Miracles_."

"So, I'll assume you were never there?" Moira asked.

"She wasn't," Mercy answered. "I can confirm there was no one that resembled her in any way. I checked after I found that she was related to Coeus and Hades."

"Then she was the Miracle that was missing from the party, but why?" Moira asked. "The Shadow family always got together no matter the circumstances they were in."

"I can't remember my past," Melanie answered. "I only remember bits and pieces. Like my Aunt and Uncle Mercers, and my Brother Anu. Oh yeah, … my parents dying. So, that was probably the reason."

"So, how does one gain a Legacy?" Moira ask. "Since it seems there's a difference between an ability and Legacy."

"Being a part of the Shadow family is important. The Seven Generation of Miracles were prophesied to be the ones with other worldly abilities and powers. However, there's a way to gain Legacies. It's something every Miracle knows. If one of us is inactive like being dead, which is extremely unlikely, or in a coma, someone in the family will temporarily take the place of that Miracle until they recover. If I'm not mistaken, one of the new family members should have Legacies by now. Nyx hasn't been active for a while. I was suppose to ask Coeus about it."

"A name of another relative? Or a codename?" Moira asked.

"We never use our real names when around those we don't trust," Melanie states. "Overwatch included. Those who know our real name are those we trust not to say a word. They refer to us by our code names when addressing others. Everyone in the Shadow family has a code name, whether it's something they chose or a trait they have."

"I think this is enough," Mercy said. "Time we see how you operate. Right, Moira?"

"Fine," Moira sighed. "I think I have a sufficient amount of information. What should we do first?"

"How about we take blood samples first. Then we can see how well electrical currents travel through its body. See if anything … _special_ happens."

Moira just nods and moves to take Melanie's blood. Once they had a gallon of her blood, Moira hooked up wires to the table Melanie was on. All Melanie could do was lay there in a panic, and saying the words to her ult to comfort her. When Moira signaled she was done the wiring, Mercy started the test without warning and caused Melanie to yelp.


End file.
